


【穆中心向】 1247 （已完结）

by Pollito_Rojo



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: 13th century holy war, All the Virgos during Holy War are the same person, And they all looked exactly the same, I love writing these tags, I wanna call Mu mommy, MOMMY!!!!!, MOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY, Mu's full name is super super super long maybe that's why he found this short abbreviation, Name is important though, Other, So the Pope can easily find the next little Virgo just by looking at the face, but it doesn't really matter, previous life, so I won't tell you his full name here, so convenient!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 96,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo
Summary: 写13世纪圣战之前的故事主角是前世的穆，前世的沙加，还有几个原创人物设定走LC线，第八感设定参照LC番外《风之大地》我觉得结局很好，真的是HE全文无CP，大量私设，历史相关的胡扯都标注了
Kudos: 7





	1. 狼群

一刻钟前，水瓶宫后门外的石阶上凭空出现了一个人——战时的圣域内部不能瞬移不能传送，也许嘉米尔那些天生拥有超群念力的穆大陆遗民能稍稍打破一下这个规则，但距离也不过十来米。那个人不知从何而来。克雷斯托一直没有睡意，他确信自己从未感应到水瓶宫外有人的气息，直到他的到来。他一头及腰的蓬松白发，身着有毛皮镶边的长袍，看着高速跑向自己还摆出极光处刑起手式的短发男孩说：“克雷斯托，对不起，我吓到你了。”

刚满十三岁的男孩应声停住脚步，随即便意识到他也许并不想停下，但他就在那人的声音之下这么做了。他甚至判断出对方毫无恶意，而这完全没有依据。来者没有释放小宇宙，只是说了一句话而已。如果他是敌人，会是一个何等可怕的敌人？但他不是。为什么不是？

克雷斯托全身紧绷地看着他。对方低头行礼，轻声道：“我叫穆，是另一个双鱼座。这一代的双鱼座就像双子，同样有两个人，只不过我们并非亲兄弟，而我也有六年没回来了。”上方的双鱼宫里突然金光闪耀，失去主人的圣衣在用如心脏搏动般的光回应他的话。

于是克雷斯托就跟着他一起前往教皇殿了。他们穿过空无一人的双鱼宫，这座宫殿的内部爬满藤蔓，几乎看不见大理石表面，藤蔓长出须根扎进石块之间的砂浆，整座建筑几乎被那些柔软的植物绞烂了。屋顶坍塌，巨型石块落了满地，砸碎了一些植物，但有新生的爬了上去。这里曾经——就在今天——开满魔宫玫瑰，此刻它们全都谢了，留下花托和无处不在的花瓣。他们踩着较粗的木质化藤蔓步入宫殿正中，那是光芒的源头。双鱼座的圣衣由盘根错节的根须撑出一个人盘膝而坐的姿势。

“另一个双鱼座”在圣衣面前停了一下，又以方才的步调继续前进。

现在，克雷斯托站在后方，看着不速之客单膝跪下。红色地毯的另一头有一位坐着的少女和一个站着的老人。雅典娜女神和教皇阿德里安。数十根蜡烛的火苗在不规则地跳动，影子便活了起来，青年男子的白发也是，它们变成了金色的晨雾，正在风中流动翻卷。

“我叫穆，和伊涅索一样都是前任双鱼座希瑟夫的学生。六年之前我因恐惧和迷茫决定离开，那时以为今生再也不会回来了，便在教皇陛下面前发了誓。”他笑了一下，抬头看向前方的一人一神，“穆食言了。”

少女没有开口的意思，阿德里安叹道：“我一直记得，你说你无法全心投入一个由信仰而生的使命，所以你摇摆不定，不配再以这个身份留在圣域，唯恐自己会被蒙蔽双眼犯下大罪。你给了我一个无法拒绝的理由，而我也相信你说出口的一字一句都源于长久以来的思考。你本已置身事外，为何又做出这个选择？”

“我现在二十二岁，两天后是二十三岁的生日。六年，接近这个数字的三分之一，着实不能说它‘不过短短的几年’。我看了很多书，经文、注经、史记、杂集、故事、歌谣，旁观了很多人的生活和生死，甚至尝试过以普通人的身份和力量去改变某些东西——当然没能成功，甚至可以说无始哪里有终。我想明白了两件事，”他停了好几秒，“这也是老师一直尝试告诉我和伊涅索的。一，对神的信仰并不是一切的基石，相关性并不等于因果。二……”他又沉默了一会，这一次相较刚才时间更长，直让克雷斯托无意识地握住拳，“殊途同归，都一样。”

克雷斯托松开手，臂甲下那条今日黎明时分留下的伤口在疼，有东西卡在里面还未取出，肌肉的一松一紧便让皮肉断面摩擦异物。

“另一位双鱼座啊，我们终于见面了。”少女神站起来走向白发的穆，在他面前蹲下身说：“圣战已经开始了，决战即将来临，你的选择会带来死亡，你真的想好了吗？请务必再考虑一下。”

她握住穆放在膝头的手，安静地看着他，几秒后说：“穆，我看到了你在东方的雪山中的家，布置得很棒，我喜欢那块白地毯，啊，真好，你还在教孩子认字，那是在做黄油？……你已过上安稳的生活，真的要放弃吗？”

“雅典娜啊，您不必担心，属下已经不再迷茫了。从决定走出藏地开始，穆便是双鱼座也只是双鱼座，必然会以您的战士的身份战斗到最后。”

他又笑了，用只有雅典娜能听到的声音说：“我真的不怕死亡，它正是我此行的终点。我所指的不是死亡这个概念，终结——我知道它对我们来说到底意味着什么，切实的、只关乎自身的那个意思。那是您和教皇陛下从未向下属们透露的秘密。”

克雷斯托看得到女神怔了一瞬，有什么只有他们二人知道的事情发生了。少女微微皱起眉，急切地要说什么，依然是一人一神的秘密。

但雅典娜并没有开口，因为穆继续说道：“是啊，我可能会死在这里，也可能活到下一个时代。然而选择成为圣斗士，就是以人的灵魂发起对神的战争，我注定堕入渎神者的冰地狱。结局已经注定，其中没有公平。属下毫无指责和质问的意思，也无意从您这里寻求答案。世界的规则如此。属下只是想说，这是一个完全理智、完全了解其危险的决定。”

“既然如此，”她起身，“你说得对，我不在乎是否被信仰，只要你愿意为保护大地而战，你就是圣斗士。非常感谢你愿意参加圣战，欢迎回来。”

“能为大地和这无数生命献祭自己，穆不胜荣幸。伊涅索的招式属下也会，这地下的网正和我讲述战况。相信现在的圣域需要一个侦察兵，我会接替他的。”似是为了证明什么，他摊开手，一根绿色的枝条自石砖的缝隙中伸出。它长出了嫩芽，嫩芽又变成了花苞，最后开出一朵令克雷斯托叫不出名的白花。片刻后那花又谢了，枯萎的花瓣在落地前化为无形。穆道：“有五位白银圣斗士和两位黄金圣斗士牺牲在同睡神和梦神的战斗中，其中有天箭座、双鱼座和摩羯座，抱歉我认不出其余四件圣衣。战场上开满玫瑰，后方的山丘和前方的平原一片红色，花瓣炸开，在风中结成遮蔽天空的狼群。”

克雷斯托立刻大声应和：“您说得没错！就是那样的！我在梦里都没见过那种画面——”

“植物不会做梦，所以梦的神力对它们无效，伊涅索知道这一点才决定参战，他有十成的把握战胜梦神……一辈子就打了这一次动脑子的仗。”穆再次低头行礼，“属下还需要一些时间才能控制阵眼，先行告退。”

雅典娜的声音在穆的精神世界里响起：“你为何说自己必死无疑？请告诉我吧！”

“用自己的精神和灵魂将土地上的所有植物连成一张网，无需动身也能收集情报发起进攻，这是老师的能力，也是他教给伊涅索和我的最后一个招式。老师是卡累利阿（注1）的大祭司的儿子，在他们的世界里，人、动物、植物、河流、土地、山川都本是一体，可以互相转化。人就是这教皇厅外的魔宫玫瑰，也是山下的柳树，还是我们脚下的石头。伊涅索接近了，而我完全无法理解他的世界，我无法把自己转化成植物，我一定会死。当新生的植物吃光我的血肉，这个阵就停了。”

他和克雷斯托一起走出教皇厅，迈下台阶之时，雅典娜又道：“谢谢你。”

“请不必这样，这是我的理智选择，是最好的一条路。属下冒犯了，但还是要说，我并不想做殉道者。”

“嗯……您的本名就是穆吗？”克雷斯托在前方问。

“不，穆只是一个音节，叫我穆就好，全名太长了。”他无意多谈，克雷斯托识趣地保持沉默。二人又一次经过仍保持人形的双鱼座圣衣，这回是克雷斯托脚步一顿，斜后方的穆擦到了他的臂甲，转瞬之后白发的双鱼座就退到了几米开外。克雷斯托回头寻找他，穆道：“我也有毒血，虽然是能用念力控制不至于伤人，但现在得尽量省些力气。”

克雷斯托呆愣片刻，不退反进，停在穆的面前仰起头、声音发抖：“请问……您和伊涅索前辈熟悉吗？能不能占用您几分钟的时间，我……请和我讲讲他的事吧！”

“当然可以呀，我们是从小一起长大的，前后有快十一年。”

克雷斯托忽然觉得穆想摸他的头，甚至再揉两把头发，圣域里的一众哥哥姐姐都喜欢这样。

“你不必这么紧张也别用敬语，大家都一样。我们去外面坐在台阶上说吧。”

“那您想喝茶吗？我那里有中国来的红茶，还有晚餐剩下的点心，黄油饼干、糖霜蛋糕，哦对还有点冷盘，蛋白霜蒸鸡肉和奶酪。”

“谢谢你，你想知道什么？”

克雷斯托几乎打断了他的话：“什么都行！”他的声音又戛然而止，跑进厨房泡茶，片刻后端着托盘出来了。

“我对他的了解太少了……明明是邻居，却不知道他爱吃什么，喜欢什么颜色的衣服。去年还特别讨厌他……”

“他喜欢吃甜的，比如玫瑰酱馅的奶油面包和白奶酪糊拌蜂蜜，除此之外应该真没有什么特别的偏好——这你也知道的吧？他经常让你帮他冻奶油冰激凌。让我猜猜你为什么说讨厌他……基本从不和人说话，却半夜唱歌、整天往外跑，在雅典街头跳弗拉明戈舞卖艺，朝人身上抛玫瑰，行事没有章法。”穆端着茶杯，在雾气背后笑起来，“说对了？其实不是猜的，我能看到圣衣的记忆。克雷斯托啊，你一定很喜欢他，我看到的居然不是今天早晨的战况。”

“是的——我不讨厌他，明明不讨厌他的，为什么没说出来……”他旋即发现了另一个重点，“您能读取圣衣的记忆？这……这不是白羊座圣衣修复师的能力吗？您也是嘉米尔人？”

“我早产了一个月，也许真的应该是白羊座吧。我不是嘉米尔人，虽然是在藏地长大的但和他们没有接触。你看我的眉毛，和他们完全不一样。”

植物结成的巨网告诉穆，当狼群跑过萨塞洛尼基的天空撕碎梦神，双鱼宫里的伊涅索就死了，那些长进他体内的根须吞掉人类的肉体。生还者带着五件圣衣和主人的遗体归来之时，伊涅索死得干干净净。连棺椁和墓地都省了，只需要一块石碑，上面刻好“Pisces Ineso”。战场上的克雷斯托完全没有意识到那些花和红色狼群就是伊涅索最后的力量。

“伊涅索，从何说起呢……认识他的时候我刚刚六岁，他四岁，很瘦，像饿了很多天没吃饭——后来知道他真的很多天没吃饭，但还是非常漂亮，你真的很难想象一个小孩可以漂亮成那样。哈！是的，没人不同意。他是卡斯蒂利亚人，父亲和爷爷都是高阶骑士，甚至参加过第四次十字军——雅典教廷现在的混乱就是拜它所赐。他一直戴着出生受洗的银十字架项链，去教堂做弥撒，能背整本圣经，急起来会喊玛利亚、耶稣和上帝却不喊雅典娜。我们的老师喜欢唱歌，北地的巫师用歌声和鼓通神，不过他的‘神’本质是自然，或者说这些物质背后的一种力量，大地、海洋、天空，一草一木，闪电——他一直都想教会我们两个，我是完全没天赋，伊涅索学会了唱歌。后来我们可以长距离瞬移了，他经常回卡斯蒂利亚，学了家乡的歌舞。老师唱歌，他自己打响板跳舞，我就在旁边看着——或者做饭，他跳完了正好可以吃晚饭。嗯……还有什么呢……再后来我走了，六年里我和他只见了三次面。他出任务受了伤就来找我，就剩一口气都要瞬移几千公里，哈哈哈哈我真想不通他是怎么做到的。还好我的治疗能力过得去。”

“对了，圣域里有人谈论老师吗？基本没有……他叫希瑟夫在他父亲的母语里意为狼之歌，我和伊涅索都叫他狼狼（注2），。你如果见过他肯定也会喜欢他的。他会编很多好看的发型，给自己的每一套衣服——包括圣衣配头饰和耳环。难以置信对吧，我也觉得！他经常和训练生、还有你这个年纪的小孩说爱美完全没有问题，如果有人嘲笑你，你先别难过别生气，揍他，管它禁止私斗的规矩，当然不能出害人的阴招——就说是双鱼座教你的，让教皇去找他。”

“听上去，希瑟夫前辈是一个很好的老师啊。”

“是的，我想不到怎样才能做得比他更好。还有别的吗……让我想想。你还想知道什么，提醒我一下？”

克雷斯托犹豫了很久，终于说：“他的耳环看上去有上百年的历史了，穆你知道它的来历吗？”

“镶蓝宝石的黄金十字架？我也没见过他戴别的了。”见克雷斯托坐直身子连连点头，穆笑道，“那是他母亲的首饰，没有你说的那么老，也就三十几年的样子。你也喜欢珠宝首饰吗？”

“啊！我倒是没有……没什么，就觉得它们挺好看的。”

“老师也喜欢它，说它特别适合配圣衣，两种颜色都对上了。”穆抬头看天，“时候不早了，小孩子要早点睡。”

男孩闻言一僵，抗议道：“别这样说我，我已经十三岁了！”

“我在家乡做过老师，他们也就比你小一点点，当然是小孩。快睡吧，不然将来长不高。”

克雷斯托收起地上的托盘和穆道别，却又被穆叫住：“等等，还想听些别的吗？今晚之后估计没时间了，一次讲完比较好。”

年幼的水瓶座低头沉默地站着，足有好几分钟，才开口道：“我想知道的东西太多了，恨不得看完他的整个人生。但是……这样就好，谢谢你。”

穆歪头微笑：“我倒是有一个问题，今天早晨是谁下令清空战场只留了你们几个？和神战斗，这个伤亡人数低得超乎想象。”

“是伊提亚大哥。你认识他——啊，你们肯定认识的。他让没有第七感小宇宙的人全体撤离，因为留下来也没有用。”

“他是个值得追随的人。晚安。对了，当双鱼宫里的那些植物活动起来，你们路过的时候别朝我的方向看。”他说完便走，克雷斯托没来得及叫住他问为什么。

男孩把托盘端回去，值夜的侍从立刻从他手中接过。克雷斯托回到卧室，圣衣解体、在地上拼成星座形态。他揭开小臂的绷带，盯着那条伤口看了很久，狠了心撕开已经长在一起的皮肉，然后从里面夹出一片依然鲜红的玫瑰花瓣。它浸透了血，所以没有干枯变暗。胳膊滴滴答答地流血，他却对着月光出神地凝视花瓣。这是伊涅索留下的东西，臂甲碎裂暴露出下面的伤口，它就被风送了进去。

克雷斯托以为自己能一直这么看下去，最后还是放下它，重新打好绷带躺上床。闭上眼睛的时候，红色的狼群再一次横跨天空，伊涅索——那个黑头发蓝眼睛漂亮得不像话的男人，在奔狼的另一侧似笑非笑地看着他。他总是这副表情，神游天外不知所谓，又突然让克雷斯托给他做冰激凌，讲话没有人称不叫名字也不说“请”。

注释  
1.卡累利阿， Karelia，俄罗斯和芬兰国境线上的地区名。没查到13世纪的当地人是不是也叫这块地Karelia。  
2.希瑟夫拼写Sisulf，狼的挽歌，古代高地德语名。这里的“狼狼”读作/写作Lulu，取拉丁语的狼lupus的第一个音节  
3\. 伊涅索拼写Ineso，意为 神圣的


	2. 入藏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文章是倒叙，这一章发生在1239年秋天-1240年秋天

第二章入藏

雨季结束，天蓝得像青金石磨出的颜料，雅鲁藏布江中下游流域的森林添了些黄色和红色，平原上飘起愈发浓郁的麦香。青稞已在雨季吸饱水分完成最后一阶段的生长，待青绿完全褪去变成金黄，望果节就到了，随后便是忙碌的秋收。此时还是山羊和鹿的交配季，度过了一整个水草丰美的春夏，初秋的动物最为肥美，猎人也都进了山，想趁这个时间多猎一些公羊和公鹿，回家饱餐一顿新鲜野味之后将剩下的烟熏或风干。在这年复一年一如既往的初秋，成吉思汗之孙——现今蒙古大汗窝阔台之子阔端，派手下大将多达那波率三个骑兵连共计三千兵力，从凉州出发，取道多堆、多迈、索曲卡进入前藏。

此时距离政权统一的吐蕃王朝已过了三百余年，地广人稀、各自为政的藏地部族集结不起能同蒙古大军正面抗衡的战力，多达那波的西行之路极为顺利。蒙古骑兵能达到每日百余里的行军速度，雨季已过道路易行，又有熟悉地形的向导和斥候侦查引路，开拔之后不足十天就从东北方直逼前藏的中心拉萨。军队在热振江边的河谷平原扎营，斥候马不停蹄回到营地报告前方情况，西南方向沿路有几座大寺，每一座都有几百僧人，武器精良物资充足，此外还有寺属的庄园和农奴，加起来不容小觑，如果僧人拒不投降免不了要厮杀一场。军令从多达那波处层层传下，各小队支起帐篷、捡柴生火，战马和驮马都卸下负担，由司马匹的后勤兵牵去河边。夜里，北方的山林中传出狼嚎，一对一对的绿色狼眼在黑暗中闪烁，但狼群不敢贸然下山袭击这占满一大片河谷的人马，观望至黎明前夕都没有发动进攻，那时已有大批的士兵睡醒走出帐篷，狼群尽数撤去更深的山里。

天慢慢亮起，不用篝火也能看清前方了，多达那波在将军帐内听到外面议论纷纷，放下茶碗走出去，立刻有副官上前说：“钢图力噶大队长来报，他的两支小队不在营地，马都在，人找不到了。”

骑兵大队长正站在副官身旁，上前行礼，确认了副官的说法，带着多达那波大步朝小队的帐篷过去。十人为一小队，一个小队有两顶帐篷，四顶帐篷围着一圈，中间是大篝火堆，煮茶、煮肉干的锅就要架在这里。那四顶帐篷果真都是空的，羊皮狼皮的铺盖都敞着，看上去像是这里面的人自己掀开了走出帐篷，马刀、弓箭和贴身的匕首本应在卸在帐内，也都跟着人一起消失了。外面的篝火熄了好久，木柴早已全烧成灰，摸上去那灰都凉了，可见夜里并没有人看顾篝火。高原山谷里风大，很快就能抹掉河滩上的脚印，这二十个人竟是半点痕迹都没留下。

“这两个十户长是巴特尔和钢宝勒德，都是乞颜部的人，巴特尔今年十九岁，钢宝勒德二十一，已经娶妻生子，末将觉得他们不大可能逃跑。”百户长上前说。

“这两个人我知道，我和巴特尔的父亲是多年好友，我也不信他们会立功当前半夜溃逃。倒是昨夜有狼，难道是去猎狼了？”

“这……”百户长和大队长闻言都抬手去摸脖子上的狼牙，“我就住那顶帐篷，是真的没听到一丁点动静。”但是的确，擅自行动上山打狼然后全部葬身兽腹也不是不可能，狼群一旦开始狩猎便不再嚎叫，人的喊声和交战的声音很容易隐没在风里。眼见着多达那波眉头紧皱就要发作，随军法师赶到现场，探查一圈后说并未发现邪灵作祟。

“不必管他们，回不来是活该，即使回来了，若给不出个说法，违反军令杀无赦。照计划行动。”多达那波给这件事下了定论。

大军用过早饭，收起帐篷，扫掉篝火和人畜痕迹，继续朝东南方沿河行进，午后抵达热挺寺，果真在这里遭遇僧兵反抗。日落之前，这座规模宏大的白墙红边寺庙燃起一场大火，殿内的佛像和藏经也在之前被尽数毁去。

这一天是一个新时代的开端，分崩离析三百多年的藏地众部将在十年之内重新合一，但在热振寺西北方半月脚程的高山草原，牧民们对南方的剧变一无所知。洛桑的妈妈和大姐天不亮就起床挤牛奶羊奶，不远处的邻居家也是如此，几团如豆的火苗照出帐篷的分布。这里是一个牧民的小聚落，八户人家在小湖边排成弧形，每日外出放牧就把牛羊朝着八个方向赶，各家都有各家的草场，绝不互相侵占。天蒙蒙亮，五岁的洛桑也醒了，妈妈递给他一碗刚煮好的酥油茶，让他喝完就去挖草药。现在正是红景天的收获季，这活他已经做了好几天了。牧民家里的每个人都有任务在身，洛桑年龄还小，挤不动奶赶不动羊群，便被安排了挖草药的工作。这一带现在也没有狼出没，初秋好捕猎，狼还不会来骚扰善战的牧民，等到入冬，小孩子就绝对不会出门了。

洛桑吃完早饭，招呼上家里的大獒犬，又牵了一头断奶的小牦牛驮筐子，一人一狗一牛离家朝不远处的山丘上走。天越来越亮，他已采了不少东西，牛背上的小筐里装了个半满，除了妈妈指定的几种外还有好些新鲜蘑菇——这里临湖湿度比较大，昨天刚下过一场小雨，草地上长出不少蘑菇，洛桑看一眼就知道哪个有毒哪个能吃哪个味道非常鲜美，从来都不会摘错。很快太阳钻出云层，天上地上都是金灿灿的一片，大獒却突然扯着洛桑的衣角将他往回拖，又回头朝着帐篷方向狂吠。

他连忙牵上小牛跟着狗下山，远远地看到自己家和邻居家一切正常，也并没有狼接近。各家的男人们都在帐篷外面喝茶吃早饭，动作快些的都上好鞍子马上就要出去放牧了。但狗却叫得越来越凶，到最后都有了声嘶力竭的味道。这是一只斗过狼的壮年大狗，从来非常镇定，洛桑从未见过它这样激动，仿佛前面有他看不见的狼群——洛桑顿时吓哭了，他想起来前些日子留宿家中的说书人讲的格萨尔王，魔国驱使妖狼四处残害牲畜屠杀旅人。

魔国的妖狼来了！！他回头看了一眼太阳哭得更凶，不是说太阳光芒万丈诛邪驱魔吗，为什么妖狼会在这时袭击牧人村落？他们没有格萨尔王也没有他的手下大将，如何能匹敌魔国的狼群？！他该怎么办？朝山上跑还是朝家里跑？但大獒没有给他思考和行动的时间，咬着他的衣角狂奔起来，洛桑一声尖叫，只觉得天旋地转，耳边风声大作，脚下不断撞到石头。他咬着牙，猛地抬手抓住大獒的长毛把自己朝狗背上拉，几次用力之后另一只手也抓住了。他翻身爬上狗背、稳住身体，终于能抬头仔细看看家中到底发生了什么。狗跑起来比小跑的马还颠得厉害，又离家远，视野中的帐篷和牛羊一片模糊，但他能隐约看见那边有一些黑乎乎的东西，像是人。大獒应该也看到了，一声咆哮脚下奔跑速度又快了些，直要把洛桑甩下去。

“停下！快停下！”他对大獒喊道，但指令全都失去效力，发狂的狗只知道朝前跑，洛桑使出父亲教他的所有骑术仍然不奏效。进退两难，前面是越来越近的令人毛骨悚然的魔国黑影，下方是朝后退去草地和石块，如果从狗背上跳下去他怕是会摔断骨头。这一回，他仍然没来得及做出选择就又一次天旋地转。狂风迎面袭来，连人带狗都被吹离地面朝后飞去。洛桑发觉自己落入了干草堆，大獒结结实实地压在他身上，凭一个五岁小孩的力气根本没法推开，他也看不到前面到底发生了什么，只听得牛羊的叫声、脚步声、抽拉酥油筒的声音都停了，身前的大獒也一声不出一动不动。

洛桑眼前脑内都一片空白，全身的血流仿佛都停了，吸进去的气越来越热但手脚越来越冷，很快，他闻不到狗味和干草味，四下一片死寂，好像身处虚空，什么都没了。

这时，却有一个声音响彻大地，雷鸣一般地惊醒了洛桑，他呆愣片刻，渐渐地听出那个声音在念经文，经的意思他听不懂，但那语调和节奏像极了留宿的喇嘛念的佛经。

“处兜率天，弘宣正法，舍彼天宫，降神母胎，从右胁生，现行七步，光明显耀，普照十方，无量佛土，六种振动，举声自称：‘吾当于世，为无上尊，释梵奉侍，天人归仰！’”

洛桑还听见金属高速碰撞、旋风在鬼哭狼嚎，除那个僧人外另有乱糟糟的人声在嘶吼咒骂，说的语言他也听不懂。

“示有尘垢，沐浴金流。天按树枝，得攀出池，灵禽翼从，往谐道场，吉祥感征，表章功祚。哀受施草，敷佛树下，跏趺而坐。奋大光明，使魔知之，魔率官属，而来逼试，制以智力，皆令降伏。得微妙法，成最正觉。释梵祈劝，请转法轮，以佛游步，佛吼而吼。扣法鼓，吹法螺，执法剑，建法幢，震法雷，曜法电，澍法雨，演法施，常以法音觉诸世间。”

花香钻进洛桑的鼻子，那是不属于这个季节的气味，他恍恍惚惚地觉得自己身处僧人描述的佛国——他看到圣山的白雪上开满了花，朵朵都比茶碗还大，它们不需要温暖也不需要流动的水，在瞬间凭空出现、直连天空。随后他就睡着了，又在被狂奔的大獒拖行的噩梦中尖叫着惊醒，便立刻有人搂住了他，不停地轻声说：“别怕别怕，安全了。”那人身上也有那种花香，他的声音也和念经的一模一样。洛桑猛地推开他又向后躲去，环顾四周也不知道自己身在何处，篝火照不到的地方漆黑一片，火边有一堆毛毡，还跪坐着一个半大的男孩子，看上去比邻居家准备结婚的哥哥要小些。

“别怕。”那人朝洛桑伸出手。不知怎地，洛桑真如他所言完全不怕了，他爬到对方身边，立刻被毛毯裹住。

“我叫旦增多吉，但是比较喜欢别人喊我穆，你呢？”

“穆……”洛桑看到他在对自己笑，那笑容突然让他想起妈妈，他一头撞进穆的怀里，抱着他嚎啕大哭——他并不知道到底发生了什么，但他很清楚，妈妈死了，爸爸死了，姐姐也死了，他的心里空了三块。穆干脆让他趴在自己怀里，一手轻轻拍他的背。他一直抱着洛桑，既不出声哄也不呵斥，小男孩哭到实在没力气了才停下，把脸埋在他领口的绒毛里，身子一抽一抽的。

“你见过变戏法的人吗？”穆问。

“嗯——”洛桑刚想说话便打了个嗝，穆继续说：“不如让我猜猜你的名字，给我点提示吧？”

洛桑正勉强地想着怎么回答，穆又开口了：“我猜你叫洛桑——哈，我猜对了！你这么聪明的好孩子当然叫洛桑。”

“对了，你的牛。”穆对着火光以外的地方吹了声口哨，那头同样半大的牦牛慢慢走过来，在篝火的另一侧卧下。

“你的小牛离村子有好几百米，应该是想跟着狗过去，但是跑得慢被落在后面了。我只找到了它，其余的牛羊都死了。”

洛桑突然跳起来，抓着穆的衣领哭叫道：“是魔国的妖狼！是魔国的妖狼！看不见的！妖狼杀了他们！”

“是的，是魔国的妖狼，我是格萨尔王手下的云游僧侣，我把妖狼都杀死了。”穆捧着他的脸，拿软帕子擦掉眼泪和鼻涕，“光颜巍巍，威神无极。如是炎明，无与等者。日月摩尼，珠光焰耀，皆悉隐蔽，犹如聚墨。如来容颜，超世无伦。正觉大音，响流十方。戒闻精进，三昧智慧，威德无侣，殊胜希有……是不是同一个声音？”

洛桑咬着手指点头，穆亲了一下他的额头，道：“这是《无量寿经》，我念的是藏文版本，它的原版是梵语的，你听说过梵语吗？就是莲花生大师家乡的语言——莲花生大师和格萨尔王是降妖除魔的好搭档。你要听格萨尔王的故事吗？我记得的也不多，我不是唱诗人，只是看过一些文字记录而已……”他的声音越来越轻，最后像在唱催眠曲一般，洛桑紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来，趴着睡着了。

穆等小男孩彻底熟睡，将他放在毯子上盖好，又对小牛说：“你在这里睡吧，很安全的，我出去找些吃的。”小牛似乎听懂了他的话，叫了一声回应他。

洛桑在日光、酥油茶和青稞的香味中醒来，终于知道自己原来睡在一个山洞里，洞口朝东，升过山巅的太阳刚好照在他的脸上。他想着离家不远的地方哪里有山洞，思来想去也没找到个具体位置。小牛在山洞外面吃草，穆盘坐在火边，拿棍子搅小锅里的茶汤，地上摆了一个金属小碟，里面有几块捏好的糌粑，闻起来用的是现炒的青稞面粉。洛桑饿极了，两手齐上，抓起面团就往嘴里塞。穆倒出一小杯茶汤，吹凉之后递给洛桑，他一口气喝了个精光，穆又递过去一块湿手帕让他擦脸。

“大英雄，”洛桑叫道，惊得穆差点一口茶汤喷到火里去，“我的阿爸阿妈阿姐，家里的牛羊，邻居哥哥姐姐，拉姆妹妹，他们都死了对不对？”

穆看着他，片刻后转回去，说：“是，对不起，我来晚了。”

洛桑缩在毯子里，穆开始吃自己的早饭，小男孩说：“还想喝。”穆放下手里的碗，又给洛桑的杯子里添满酥油茶。

“洛桑……你现在感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”

“有点头晕，别的没有吧。”

“那请你一定要记住，”穆把一只手按在他的肩头，“不要告诉任何人这件事。你想想，如果让别人知道妖魔就在他们身边，他们还能安下心来放牧烧饭煮茶吗？恐慌是能把人吓死的。在坟地和天葬台修行失败而死的人，传说就是受不住恶鬼噬体之苦，那其实都是人心中的恶鬼，可见人的思维有多么可怕。”

“可是……可是……”他想说话但一时间找不到词，急得脸都红了，穆给他倒了一杯烧开的鲜奶，他喝完之后也想到该说什么了，“如果不告诉别人，那不是——没有准备，都会死……”

“这是做好准备也没有用的事，你听过无能为力这个词吗？不管有没有准备，如果一个人没有能力对抗妖魔，遇上了都会被杀死。既然结果都一样，平日里为什么不能过得轻松一些？不知情反而是好事。战斗不仅需要‘准备’，还需要能力和天赋，不是谁都可以担起这个责任的。”

洛桑一言不发地盯着穆，穆便知道他被说服了。

“你说你是僧侣，可是你为什么和我见过的僧侣不一样？”

穆的头发和女人们一样长，到了肋骨处，但他散着头发不梳辫子，一头黑发打着卷，撩开头发的时候能看到一对黄金镶绿松石耳环。他也不穿僧衣，身上是一件绒毛镶边的长袍，样式也和洛桑见过的不一样。

“他们是喇嘛，出家人，我是居士，不出家，学习佛法但没有受过沙弥戒和具足戒，不隶属于任何一个僧伽，自然不能像出家人一样打扮。”他笑了笑，“总之——我们是不同派别的佛陀弟子。”

“洛桑，我是一个云游的法师，也不是藏地人，虽然很喜欢你但没办法一直带着你，我可以风餐露宿，我不怕寒冷不怕狼群，但是你不行。你愿意和我一起去年麦（注1）吗？那是第二大的城镇，有一对和我相熟的夫妻，他们没有孩子，也很想要一个孩子，法师算过说他们的孩子要从北方来，不能强求。如果你愿意离开这片草场，你就应了法师的话，他们会像你的阿爸阿妈一样爱你。”

“好。”洛桑应得很快，“阿爸阿妈阿姐呢，我应该把他们送上天葬台再走。”

“那是妖狼，所以……”穆没有继续说下去，洛桑愣了一会就明白过来，扯着穆的衣角又哭了好久。

“感觉好些了吗？”

“嗯——”

“那我们走吧，带上你的小牛一起到年麦去。”

“不……不是我的。”

“你说小牛不是你的牛？”

“阿妈说那是领主老爷的牛，等它长大了就要还回去的。”

穆吹了声口哨，牦牛嚼着一嘴的草走进来，用鼻子蹭穆摊开的手掌。

“你是不是我的牛？”穆说，牦牛“哞”了一声，穆又说：“我要把你送给洛桑，你愿意吗？”牛又“哞”了一声，穆抓着洛桑的手按在牛鼻子上，笑道：“没有什么领主老爷了，你就是它的主人。来，站起来吧，我收一下东西。”

穆对一路上的地形相当熟悉，知道哪里有牧民居住，哪里有寺庙，哪里有可以安全过夜的山洞，他甚至还带洛桑去泡野温泉，又帮他洗了衣服。二人一牛翻过最后一座山、穿过河滩，抵达年麦的时候，洛桑已经被打扮得干干净净，辫稍又蓬又顺，头发里编了银链子坠了玛瑙珠和绿松石。洛桑不知道年麦离家有多远，总觉得那是个远在天边遥不可及的地方，但和穆在一起，数着日出日落的次数，他们竟然只用了不到五天。

年麦是山间的一片南北方向纵形平地，房屋外围是大块麦田，极目远眺能看到山上也有些建筑，穆说那都是寺庙，并指了西边说那里的麦田外有一座夏鲁寺，他小时候在庙里住过几年，后来阿爸把他接走了。洛桑以前只住过帐篷，这是他第一次看见用夯土、石块和木头建起的房子，不会被风吹动，也不能收起来搭在牦牛背上一起带走。他在穆的身边转着圈左看右看，不知不觉就到了此行的终点。穆抬手敲门并大声报上自己的名字，前来接应的是一个看上去不到三十岁的女人，戴了不少黄金白银宝石的首饰。她看到穆很是惊喜，抓着他的手直往屋里带，随后就看到牵着小牦牛的洛桑。穆说明来意，她跨出大门直接抱起洛桑，不停地夸奖他长得端正。另一个穿着打扮朴素得多的女人把牦牛牵去院子，洛桑三人进了屋，戴宝石的女人招呼家里的帮佣上茶和点心。

这栋房子的内部比从外面看上去要大得多，一进门的走廊顶上挂着五色经幡，走廊一侧是天井，三人坐着的厅房有一面朝天井的窗子，红色的木头排出方形的菱形的小格子，空格里镶了一层半透明的东西。洛桑确实饿得厉害，往嘴里塞了两大块糌粑，饱食之后又昏昏欲睡，女人家里的帮佣过来把他抱去卧室，厅里只留两个人。

“珠姆姐姐，我们也有两年没见了。”穆说，“我很好，师父也一切都好，您这里呢？”

“那怎么能不好哟，你给桑达和我带了一个儿子来，我真是不知道怎么感谢你，我——”

“千万别说什么下辈子如何如何的话，”穆连连摆手，笑了起来，“我真的受不起。对我来说这不过是举手之劳。洛桑是真可怜，但也真是幸运。他家碰上妖狼了，那时候他正好上山采药，所以躲过一劫。我自然不能扔下一个小孩不管，但也实在没有能力养孩子，第一个就想到了姐姐。”

珠姆脸色煞白，压低声音道：“妖狼？这是真的吗？天啊！妖狼——它们现在在哪里？朝哪边去了？”

“我已经解决掉了。至于妖狼，要说我那只是一个名字而已，但的确不是寻常东西，邪得厉害。这边人多庙多还有萨迦法王坐镇，它们不敢来的，别担心。”

珠姆握住手串连念了好几声佛祖名号，穆说：“我听说蒙古人过来了？他们现在在哪？会不会威胁到你们？”

“万户长和萨迦法王都一早去了信表示不愿发生战事，蒙古人那么厉害，谁都知道我们这边哪里对抗得了？及时投降再好不过了，总归也影响不了咱们。你倒是消息灵通，常年也没个正经的落脚地却什么都知道。”

“那就好，”穆按着胸口，“我可能还得在您这里叨扰个两天三天的，洛桑现在信任我，我怕我突然走了他接受不了，怕伤了你们夫妻和他的缘分。”

“哎你想什么呢，我巴不得你待上两年三年，才几天也太短了。说起来，这两年里你又去了什么地方？”

“我走了一遍古格西边的商路。过冈仁波齐山继续往西北方走就是古格，有一条路能翻去喜马拉雅山南麓的根戈德里，南边的人认为那是圣河的源头——哦，还去喀什噶尔看了看。”

“就一直一个人吗？知道你有本事，可你现在才多大呀？胡子没长婚都没结的嫩头小子一个，你师父也真放心。”

穆笑道：“也不是一直一个人，师父有时候在的。”

天黑之前珠姆的丈夫桑南达杰回到家，见到穆和洛桑简直乐疯了，抱起洛桑连亲好几口。四人一起吃晚饭，之后帮佣带洛桑去洗了澡。他对被人照顾完全不习惯，擦干头发就钻到穆怀里，悄悄转过头用余光观察桑达和珠姆夫妻。但小孩的适应能力很强，两天后他就喜欢上了这里，珠姆还带他出去串门，洛桑认识了和他同龄的两个小孩。第四天早上穆和他们告别，包裹里被珠姆塞了好些肉干和酥油块，还有一副带绒的羊皮手套。洛桑追出去拉着穆的衣角，问道：“我还能再见到你吗？”

穆蹲下来说：“应该会，不过我也不知道是多久以后。”

“那……说一个大概嘛，一年？两年？我长大之前？可是那也太久了，还是一年两年比较好。”

穆摘下自己的耳环放在洛桑手里：“先拿着它，上面刻了保平安的符咒，再冷一点就让珠姆姐姐帮你穿耳洞，等到明年春天就能戴上了。”

“真的不能说个时间吗？”洛桑撅起嘴，眼看着又要哭。

穆摸了摸洛桑的头说：“你看，你要好好长大、学认字，将来要看书写信，我也有自己的事情要做，要去很多地方，还有很多东西要学。而且佛家弟子不占卜算命，我怎么能告诉你未来的事呢？不过啊我很喜欢你，有时间的话肯定会来的。”

洛桑抓着他手叫道：“你答应我了！你喜欢我，所以一定会来！”

“我答应啦。”穆反握住他的手，用力捏了一下。

他看着穆越走越远，终于被挡在了牦牛后面，待牦牛走开，穆也不见了。洛桑嚎啕大哭跑回去，抱着珠姆喊妈妈。当天午后，蒙古人的马队从另一个方向到了。珠姆抱着洛桑，远远地指着人给他看，穿成什么样的是蒙古人，谁是万户长，谁是大地主，谁是僧团的领袖。

洛桑在这里的生活很平静安逸，他一直不知道珠姆和桑达到底是什么身份，家族关系、僧俗官员谱系的事情对他来说完全无法理解，他只知道他和小牛都吃得好穿得好——家里的帮佣给小牦牛做了一件红色的毛边衣服，新的阿妈不早起挤奶、煮茶，新的阿爸也不放牧，经常有大量时间坐在火炉边上看书写字。藏历新年之后珠姆给他穿了耳洞，洛桑隔三差五就拉着珠姆问耳洞什么时候才能长好，什么时候才能戴上穆送的耳环，又果真如穆所说，一直等到春天来了他的耳垂才完全不疼。这之后他正式开始跟着阿爸阿妈学认字，每天上午学习，午饭后和别的小朋友玩，珠姆家里渐渐多了好些小孩子的笑闹声。

转眼间夏天过去，最后一场雨下完，空气突然变得干燥，城外的青稞地都黄了，又一年的望果节随即开始。一家人一起去到田边空地，那里架起经幡摆好祭台，喇嘛吹起长号，人们或是骑马骑牛或是步行绕田巡游，还有热闹的歌舞表演、热气腾腾的大汤锅、烤架。洛桑突然放开珠姆的手，挤过人群朝城镇方向跑，他也不知道自己为什么要跑，但就是无法控制，听到珠姆和桑达的喊声都不停。

麦田尽头走来一个人，洛桑加快脚步狂奔过田埂，一边放声大喊：“穆！穆！我在这里！”

对方也喊起来：“洛桑！”

小男孩刹不住脚，眼看着就要撞到他身上了，穆伸手掐住他的腰、脚下后撤一步，举起洛桑原地转了两圈。洛桑抱着他又哭又笑，断断续续地说：“你果真不骗我！”

“是啊，我回来了。但是我有一个问题，”他放下洛桑，自己也蹲下来，“你怎么认出我的？又怎么知道我来了？”

“我也不知道——”洛桑顿时明白了穆为何要这么问。穆的身量彻底张开，比从前高大得多，又剪了短发，而且满头的发丝都变成隐约带一点金黄的白色，和一年前已是判若两人。

“我不知道，就是感觉到你来了。”

穆笑着拥抱他：“这次我要长住一段时间，不走了。”

“住家里吗？来嘛来嘛！”

“我有住处的，在那边的山里，从这条路一直往西走，过河，再过四个山坳转南，我在半山腰的地方。住山上我觉得自在，比在城里舒服。”

“可是山里危险，有狼啊——也是，穆不怕狼。”

穆抱起他朝人群方向走，见到珠姆夫妻也在朝这边跑，捏着洛桑的脸说：“你走的时候应该和阿爸阿妈说一声。”

小男孩脸红了，支吾道：“这不是……见到你太高兴了嘛。”

“我也很高兴，看到你健健康康的，又长高这么多，真是太好了。”

洛桑咬着手指咯咯笑，可是他却觉得穆没有那么开心。人怎么会突然长出一头白发呢？

注1：年麦是日喀则的古称，日喀则这个名字在十四世纪后期出现


	3. 朵玛

第三章朵玛

穆每隔七八天就来城里一趟，在珠姆夫妻家住上一晚。洛桑终于从他们的谈话中听出桑南达杰是一个编修史书的官员，这段时间正和一众僧俗官员商讨如何记录蒙古入藏一事。听闻蒙古军队毁了前藏两座位于拉萨东北面河畔的寺庙，却没攻打它们之间的达隆寺。达隆寺的喇嘛自述他们作法召唤迷雾和落石，所以蒙古人既没有看见寺庙踪迹又觉得那个方向不安全，连斥候都未曾深入山谷。

桑南达杰并不相信这是作法的结果，那边有河所以湿度大，雨季过后起雾是常事，山中有落石更是再常见不过的现象，每年都有人在旅途中被石块砸死。多半是达隆寺的僧人知道蒙古大军的厉害所以根本未做反抗，但又想着借此机会立威。穆笑他怕是和达隆寺里的谁有过节，这么信不过别人的本事。洛桑便问穆是不是真有人能呼风唤雨改变自然天象，穆说他自己当然不行，他认识的人也没有这种神通，但他知道世界如此之大肯定有人做得到。

下第一场雪时穆执意要回去，这次洛桑三人没有像往常一样挽留他。穆说什么就是什么，谁也改变不了他的主意，拿出再多的理由也不行。前些年，他最多一年在年麦待上三四天，那时候劝他“天气不好道路难行，应该住久一点再走”是关心，是为他的安全着想，如今他留宿的频率这么高，每一次都说这些话就显得太过絮叨，长久以往可能让他厌烦，以后就不愿和他们来往了。临行前，穆说他有些事要做，应该得等到新年之后播种之前才能回来。这两个来月里洛桑当真等得望眼欲穿，每天的第一件事就是在小本子上划日子，数还有多久才到新年，桑南达杰就趁机教他前藏、后藏、工布和阿里地区的各部族分别以哪个日子为新年，而这些日子都是随着《金光明最胜王经》从汉地传入才定下的，现今庆祝麦熟秋收的望果节在几百年前的吐蕃王朝却是新年。

洛桑问了阿爸阿妈是怎么认识的穆，又死缠烂打把他们知道的东西都挖了个干净。珠姆和桑南达杰所说的跟穆亲口告诉洛桑的如出一辙。穆小时候真长在夏鲁寺，一岁左右就被人送了过去。他四岁那年桑南达杰和珠姆结婚，双方父母都还健在，拜访夏鲁寺时动了收养穆的心思——四岁的小孩不能受沙弥戒，所以还不算出了家——却被夏鲁寺的喇嘛告知，哪怕这孩子将来真不出家也不能送出去，过些时候会有人来接他。收养不成，但珠姆二人认定了他们和这个小孩有缘，常常去庙里看他。两年后，两个男人一道将他接走，还留下一大笔钱以示感谢。这二人一个自称是他的生父，另一位一头银发，看长相就知道不是本地人。穆再次回到这里见到桑达珠姆夫妇是八岁的时候，也是一个人，不说自己从何而来也不解释他一个小孩子到底是怎么跋山涉水安全抵达的。珠姆让穆叫她姐姐叫桑达哥哥，从此三个人开始规律往来，可以说穆是夫妻俩看着长大的。

洛萨之后又过了好久，雪全化了，穆终于敲响大门。一个冬天过去他的身量又高了一些，头发也长了不少，在后颈处扎成一个小团，更显得他挺拔利落。桑南达杰打趣说这段时间洛桑简直像丢了魂得了相思病似的，穆却说：“如果您和珠姆姐姐不嫌弃，不如也让我来一起教洛桑读书，藏地历史您懂的最多，我知道不少别地的事情，也会一些蒙语和汉语。看着这个势头，学一学别的语言对将来总归没有坏处。”

一家三口喜不自胜连忙答应，穆又解释：“洛桑现在正是学语言的好时候。正好蒙语也有了文字，教起来方便些，但想学得好就得跟人多交流，多说多听多看才行，蒙古人都撤走了——即使没走也不能让洛桑去和他们对话——我只能勉强启蒙，若说要教得多好，那实在是不行。再者，虽然我也算是佛家弟子，但既没受戒出家也未得到师父许可，没有资格讲经传道，我会的这些本事不能教给任何人。”

事情就这么说定了，每隔三天到五天穆就过来一次，一般是一大早就到——这就意味着他半夜起床出门，但既然他自己觉得并无不便，洛桑一家也不好说什么——先和洛桑在家里碰头，吃了早饭之后给洛桑讲外语基础，下午人容易犯困不好学语言记词，就讲些天南地北的东西。桑达和珠姆如果没事要做也会一起听，四个人好像一家四口似的，围着小桌和上面的茶汤点心讲故事。黄昏时穆会离开，走之前一定会给洛桑留作业，最早是学习用来书写蒙语的回鹘字母，字母全记熟后就开始记最简单的词，后来慢慢过渡到短句、短文。洛桑很聪明，而且有着远超同龄小孩的专注力——珠姆说这全是因为穆，换个人来肯定不行——所以他学得非常快，小几个月就能日常对话了。藏历六月底，洛桑请穆一起过沐浴节被拒，甚至拿蒙语软磨硬泡。而穆看着洛桑学得这么好，破天荒地为他改了主意，那日上完课在家里住下了，等第二天晚上一起去河边过节。

等洛桑熟睡、不住家的帮佣各自回家，桑南达杰压低声音对穆说：“日隆寺（注1）前些时间召唤了六臂玛哈噶拉对抗蒙古人，下午刚接到拉萨来的信，算一下耗在路上的时间，大约是五、六天前的事。”见穆一脸迷茫也不做声，又解释道：“日隆寺在拉萨正东边，一日路程。”

“蒙古窝阔台大汗病重，所以进藏的军队都撤走了，日隆寺的僧人想趁这个机会打败他们？加急送信……难道是召唤成功了？怕蒙古报复？”穆看着桑南达杰的神色，“真的成功了？！玛哈噶拉当场显形了吗？”

“那倒没有，在场的僧人谁都没见到画像上的形象——六臂蓝肤身披兽皮人鼓，手拿头盖骨碗和金刚锤，但是……我听说过，我们藏地的仪式和你们那边的不一样，不知你了解多少？”

穆皱起眉：“师父和我所修的宗派属于声闻集，又被人称为‘小乘’，藏地的宗派应当属于‘大乘’，有诸多不同之处。我的确读过些经文，但我知道那些经文实则都是暗喻，它们更像是——指导书一类的东西，更重要的是实修，光读经文没有用，仍是一无所知。”

“那我和你讲讲吧……六臂玛哈噶拉是最强大的护法，不遇顶天大事绝不会行召唤术，据我所知，上一次在一百年前（注2）——它需要大规模的人祭。”穆闻言脸色苍白，桑南达杰递过去一碗热牛奶，“玛哈噶拉的碗里装着人血脑，仪式需要这些，除此之外还要人的内脏，肝、胆、心脏，包在面粉里做成朵玛，这就是献给神的食物，也是他抵达凡世的媒介。信里没说这次用了多少人，倒是提了那个朵玛比人还高（注3）。”

“我是真的不知道这些。”穆握杯的指节发白，那个铜碗突然碎裂，牛奶和金属碎片到处都是。他立刻拿抹布擦，桑南达杰见状也没出声喊住家的帮佣过来。上了油的皮子不吸水，坐垫很快就干净了，只是地毯得明天拆出去洗。

“仪式的最后要烧掉朵玛，那么大的一个湿面团要很久才能烧完，但是火刚点起来朵玛就炸开了，僧人都说他们看到一个黑影从中飞出。这便是为何说召唤成功。”

“桑达大哥，我学的不是藏地的法门，若有言语冒犯绝非故意为之……凭直觉，我认为这事不大对——不是说僧人召唤大黑天不对，也不是说不能用牺牲，也不是说玛哈噶拉破出朵玛不对，还有——啊，您明白就好，只是直觉……不应该是这样。”

桑南达杰凑近了，沉声低语：“你是担心有什么东西趁虚而入了？这个法术久无人用，会不会是哪一个环节出错了？是这样吗？正如你所说，光有经文记载没用，还得有人传说正确的实践方法，也许是在这里？”

“仪式之后，日隆寺及其周边有没有什么异样？”

“那就得等后面的信了。”

“我倒是可以去现场看看，但这是几天前的事情，当日做出来的朵玛肯定已经被烧光了，去了也不知道能发现什么。对了，有一点我得知道，这些人牲，一般都是什么人？”

“罪犯，奴隶，平民，各种人都有，但召唤千手千眼十一面观音都要用自愿奉献的人。”

“我觉得不对劲的地方便在这里了。我还是要说，我真的不懂，无意冒犯——哪怕有美好的来世在前，我也不相信每个人都能自愿奉献——从头到尾，整个仪式过程中的每分每秒。”穆的神色轻松了些，“我想了想，也许不是觉得有妖魔趁虚而入，就是难以接受这种献祭。那就这样吧，沐浴节之后我去一趟日隆寺，毕竟已经答应了洛桑在这里过节，突然消失会让他起疑心。五天之内我一定会回来，下一次和洛桑碰头的时间不变。”

“需不需要我帮你安排一下？”

“这不用，我晚上进去，只要我不想就没有人能发现，行动隐蔽些看到的更多。”

“哎？你不准备问询日隆寺僧人吗？如果要看当天用的法器、供桌，手里有个文牒比较方便吧。”

“没事的，”穆笑起来，“只是一把锁一道墙而已。麻烦您不要和任何人说起我的行动，不管每一方势力有怎样的考量，玛哈噶拉都是最强大的护法神，召唤成功是大吉兆，这一点不容置疑。”

桑南达杰立马答应，这里认识穆、和他说过话、能把名字和脸对上号的人寥寥无几，除了十年前就在夏鲁寺的僧人以外就只有这一家子了，突然提起一个外乡人很是不对劲，多一事不如少一事，他自然不会说出去。

沐浴节的第一天晚上最为热闹，年曲河边人声鼎沸。洛桑一年到头都经常在家中洗澡，着实不必像没这个条件的人一样赶夏末秋初的七天，他就到处跑着看歌舞、买些零零碎碎的小玩意儿，玩到了月亮高悬才想回家，那时已经趴在桑南达杰怀里呼呼大睡。穆装了些干粮，连夜出发，一如既往地不带马也不骑牛。

第四天黎明之前穆准时回来。桑南达杰起床早，穆敲门之时他正好坐在客厅喝茶。

“和我之前猜测的一样，看不出来。庙里的僧人平安无事，我溜进去的时候数了每一间房里的人，和名册上的数字对得上。”穆在他旁边坐下，“放血写请愿用的匕首、金刚锤、头盖骨碗这些法器上没有不对劲的东西。我还找到了日隆寺用的天葬台。做完朵玛，人牲应该都被送去天葬台了吧，山上也没发现邪气。”

“那就好，那就好，你辛苦了。四天一个来回，对你来说也不容易吧。”

“没事我不累，就是有点饿。”穆喝了一碗酥油茶，“佛门弟子，既然怀疑事有蹊跷就不能不管，空跑一趟是最好的了。”

这天穆照常给洛桑上了蒙语课，黄昏时告辞。洛桑和年麦的绝大多数人一样，从始至终都不知道东边发生过这样的事情。下一次课的前一天，珠姆在正门的门缝里找到了一封信，落款是穆，大概是说他有急事所以明天来不了了，上课时间推到五天以后。那时，洛桑发觉穆很难过，虽然他看上去一切如常，动作、说话的声音、语调都和以往一样，眼睛不肿也没有红血丝，完全不像哭过的样子，但是小孩子的直觉仍然捕捉到了一点蛛丝马迹，细微到连洛桑自己也说不清楚。洛桑很想安慰穆，抱抱他，或是给他送点小礼物什么的，但他只能装作什么都没有看出来——这明显就是穆希望的。又过了几日，那些蛛丝马迹也都找不到了。

藏历八月中旬飞帆日那天正好是上课的日子，桑南达杰等在门前，一见到穆就把他拉到屋旁的树下，神色凝重：“日隆寺死了三个僧人，其中之一是大喇嘛（注4），马不停蹄地送来的信，跑废了两匹马。”

“我知道了，”穆完全不惊讶，“走之前我在寺庙院子里留了符咒，埋在树皮里面，很难被发现。这是三天之前——应该说三天半——的事，出在半夜。他们是被什么东西吸干了，具体是什么我真的不知道。”

“信上也是这么说的，表情非常惊恐，令人看了就毛骨悚然……听说宁玛派的掌教大人都准备动身镇压妖魔，萨迦法王好像也有过去看看的意思。”桑南达杰环顾四周，确定一个人都没有，又对穆低声道：“你有什么猜想？我们那天，会不会一语成谶了？”

“还真有可能。他们召唤出来的那个东西绝对不是玛哈噶拉——虽然我没亲眼见过大黑天的威能，但这个判断还是做得出来的。日隆寺里其余的人都在哪里？三位喇嘛身边有没有发现什么东西？”

“都还在庙里，做法祈福，准备打败那个妖魔。啊，让我想想，那封信我也只是看了一眼……对了，是有，是一些像丝线一样的东西，白色的，每一根都挺粗，稍微些粘手。”

“像被抽开的茧……”

“你知道那是什么了？”

“甚至可能不是您想象的那种妖魔。”穆摇摇头笑了，“不知您有没有听说过，有些虫子会寄生在别的动物体内，以它们的血肉为食，一边啃食一边吐出可以麻痹痛觉的物质，被寄生的宿主什么也感觉不到。等虫子长成，就把这个动物做成茧——像蝴蝶的茧。”

“我从未听过我们这里有这等恶虫。”

“喜马拉雅山南边以及滇国的密林里有，现在商路都走通了，进藏商人身上、货物里带了点虫卵也说不定。拉萨又是前藏的中心，汉人、蒙古人、卡切（注5）、回鹘、滇人都有。当然这只是离漫天神魔最远的一个猜想而已——却也是我最怕的一个。我学的都是怎么诛邪驱魔，这最自然中普通的小虫子真的对付不了。不过的确，我说的这种虫长不到那么大，能无声无息地吸干三个人，应该真是什么妖魔。”

桑南达杰脸色煞白，道：“这……这兜兜转转，还是魔鬼吗。”

穆笑道：“您怎么这么怕，掌教喇嘛都要出动了，事自然有专门的人去做。您能和法王说上话吗？如果可以的话，请您想办法劝他不要去，年麦需要他镇守。我担心那个魔鬼会沿着蒙古人的路线一路向西，我们这里就是终点——当然也有可能向东北方走，大汗、皇子都在凉州，多达那波撤军也是回的凉州。”

桑南达杰自是答应，收拾好东西离家去了，穆照常给洛桑上课。又过了十余天，他得知掌教喇嘛主持的法事非常成功，他们用一张“网”——桑南达杰说这不是字面意义的捕鸟捕鱼的网，但他也不知道那具体是什么——捕获了一个邪灵，当场将其净化超度。这场法事不是秘密，很快年麦的民众就都知道了，洛桑还问穆这种法事应该怎么做，都要学些什么才能成为一个有本事的法师。穆告诉洛桑，师父不许他和别人讲这些，如果洛桑真的想做喇嘛，穆希望他能再长大些再做选择，多学些东西多看些事才能选择未来的道路。

然而那个妖魔并未就此停止行动，也许那个邪灵是妖魔的分身，也许妖魔只是被打伤了，霜降以后又传来信，拉萨城中一座寺庙遇袭，这回有十来个僧人死于非命，其中有人是年麦贵族家的小儿子——这回的消息压不住了，就连洛桑都知道了详细。他怕得四肢并用挂在穆身上不下来，穆便同意住下来陪他，还要和他睡一个房间。小男孩顿时喜出望外，彻底忘了什么妖魔的事，一溜烟跑回屋子亲手收拾床铺，抱出他最喜欢的狐狸毛毯子铺上。

晚上熄了灯，穆对洛桑说：“你相信我很强的对不对？”

“穆最好了！”洛桑在他怀里咯咯笑，“有穆在我什么都不用怕。”

“我的朋友也很强，能和我交好的人必须都是很厉害的人，你长大了也会很厉害的。洛桑啊，我要你做一件事——相信我也相信我的朋友。我们有事要做，所以今晚我不能一直陪着你，你要勇敢地待在房间里，好好睡觉，不要害怕。我再给你留几道符咒，也会在屋子周围画上符咒，即使真有什么东西也绝对伤不到你和阿爸阿妈。”

洛桑咬着手指怯生生地抬头看穆，好久才不情不愿地应道：“好。”

“我的朋友待会回过来，我们先在这里会合。我想让你见见他，这样你就知道我没骗你啦。记得我和你讲过的喜马拉雅山南边的事吗？那里有一座古寺，那烂陀寺，他是那烂陀寺大师的弟子，和我一样都是优婆塞（注6），没有受过具足戒。”

“穆的朋友叫什么名字？讲什么语言？他会藏语或者蒙语吗？我能和他说话吗？”

“他叫阿希纳（注7），这是个梵语词，意为完整、一体。藏语蒙语倒是都不会，但我可以翻译呀。”穆摸着他的头发，“说起来你该洗头了。”

“呜……洗头好麻烦，湿哒哒的不舒服。”

“可是一直不洗头，油脂就会把你的毛孔堵住，毛孔堵住了头发还能长得好嘛？会掉的！从老远就能看到你的头发遮不住头皮。”

洛桑这回是被吓到了，连声保证他明天就洗。

“我的师父就是这么教我的，有火有热水，保温到位冬天洗头也不会受凉。”穆的眼神非常温柔，“他永远都把头发洗得干干净净，风吹起来像一大把劈开的绣线，他还喜欢给我和师弟梳头、编辫子，但是我不喜欢，就没学来他的手艺。”

“穆还有一个师弟？他是什么样的呀？”

“头发和你的一样黑，在太阳下都是黑色的，像乌鸦的羽毛，人非常漂亮，事情做得也漂亮。”

不知不觉就半夜了，洛桑突然被穆拍醒，只听穆轻声说：“阿希纳来了！在窗外，我开窗让他进来。”

洛桑轻手轻脚地下床、走到窗边，扒在墙上朝外看。果真有一个人站在外面，满脸满头都是尘土和泥巴，头发乱翘着，里面还裹了不少干麦草，斗篷的毛领里也有好些，不知一路过来到底受了多少罪。

穆开窗朝那人打手势，他开始手脚并用地朝屋里爬，却爬了半天也没爬进来。穆让他别动，探出手去抓住他的腰，猛地一用力——两人摔到了一起去还滚了两滚，还好动静不大没有惊醒别人。

“我的天你怎么把自己弄成这样了？”穆先用藏语再用另一种语言说了一遍，第一遍是为了洛桑，第二遍才是说给阿希纳听的。他在水盆里打湿毛巾，帮阿希纳擦干净脸，又给他梳好头，捡出来的小石头和干草碎都收在一起。阿希纳手握佛珠，盘腿坐在地上一言不发，洛桑对他心生好感——他面容温和五官端正长眉入鬓，眉心还有一颗痣，像庙里的佛像，如果那头及腰长发能在头顶扎成发髻就更是一模一样了。

梳洗完毕，穆掏出五个红布小包递给洛桑，说：“符咒在里面，加上帮佣总共五个人所以有五个符咒，你把它们放下枕下或是揣在怀里都行。我和阿希纳要出去了，如果顺利的话，明天我们能一起吃早餐。”

穆单手撑住窗框起跳，转眼间已在室外，他又像刚才那样把阿希纳拉了出去。穆关好窗和洛桑挥手道别，揽着阿希纳朝北边走去。

待最后一栋民房都隐没在黑暗里，阿希纳周身出现了一层金光，照出他黄金似的发丝、朱红的眉心痣和天蓝色的眼睛。他真的像一尊镶嵌宝石的金身佛像一般，甚至照亮了方圆一米的地面。

“我们去‘初始之地’。”阿希纳说，“这是狼狼留下的最后一个预言，如果秋天里魔星现世，就去初始之地。”

“日隆寺，和我来吧。”穆握住他的手，两人一起消失在原地。

注释  
1.日隆寺是个虚构地点  
2.这是个虚构事件  
3.取材自《Oracles and Demons of Tibet, the Cult and Iconography of the Tibetan Protective Dieties》，《The Making of Modern Tibet》  
4.虚构地点我也不知道这是哪个派的庙，寺庙最高领导叫什么，就随便写了（  
5.古代藏人对穆斯林的称呼  
6.梵语拼写Upāsaka，居士  
7.拼写Ahina


	4. 蝴蝶，雪山

第四章 雪山，蝴蝶

和许许多多的寺院一样，日隆寺背山面河建在坡上，即使降雨量突增山谷里发起洪水也不会波及到建筑物。此刻，寺庙的室内室外都点着灯，护法的铁棒喇嘛站在门边守卫，夜里的山风将诵经声和香烟吹向谷地，穆闻到了柏树皮、藏红花、冰片和檀香的气味。

阿希纳用希腊语说：“出发之前，教皇告诉我，狼狼的那个预言其实算的是你，所以最好能先找到你。不知道他究竟是哪一个魔星，可能像你一样擅长念力。”

“算的是我？老师唯一能算准的就是生死大事，大概是想看看……我算不算是选了一条更好的路吧。至于结果我就不问了——”

“教皇也不知道，狼狼没告诉他。”

穆笑了：“果然如此。虽然圣衣还认我是主人，但我已经退出圣域了，为了我发过的誓、立下的契约，为了自保，我不会用任何双鱼座的标志性招式，也不会召唤圣衣，我只是一个修炼出些许神通的佛门弟子——你打算怎么办？要不要把僧人都转移去安全的地方？宁玛派掌教也在这里。”

“恐怕他之所以回到初始之地，就是因为要复仇，杀死当时在场的所有人。把人都转移走他就不会来了。我可以让他们都睡过去，醒来之后什么也记不得。”

“大喇嘛已经死了，他还要向谁复仇？宁玛派掌教？还是所有的僧人……那这样吧，”穆一边说一边扎头发，“你先帮我复原召唤仪式现场——我要唤醒植物的记忆，具象化成你我都能看见的画面，植物的记忆像一层套一层的密码，只靠我一人挖不出藏得最深的细节，但我们正好需要那些——我记下大喇嘛念的咒，然后换上僧衣再走一次仪式流程，也许能引出他来，之后就交给你了。”

“好。”

下一个瞬间，二人站在日隆寺的庭院里，满寺的僧侣都保持着刚才的动作僵住了，诵经声却仍然不停。穆熟门熟路地去库房拿了一套合自己身材的僧袍换上，回到院里便看见阿希纳已经穿上了处女座圣衣，周身金光大盛，火烛和头顶的月亮都黯然失色。穆突然想起今天是藏历的二十九日，是玛哈噶拉现于婆娑世界的日子。昆氏家族声称，他们的第一位萨迦法王贡却杰波是藏地最先修习大黑天法门的僧人，年麦僧俗居民都以萨迦法王为尊，每月二十九日诵念心咒的声音不绝，还会挂起绣了大黑天各化身的种子字的经幡。

穆在地上盘腿坐下，轻声笑道：“这不算是双鱼座的招式，是老师的，卡累利阿的巫师的力量。”

阿希纳上前一步站在穆身后，抬起右手、掌心朝外结无畏印，金光又亮了一些。穆用手指轻轻地叩击地面，风声突然低了下去，随后，山上的树、地面的草、地下那些休眠沉睡的种子都和着他的动作，发出一阵一阵脉搏般的“沙沙”声。二人周围的僧人动了起来，室内室外的油灯全部熄灭，短暂的黑暗过后，院落被清晨的日光照亮——穆和阿希纳看到的是上个月二十九日的仪式。

祭台上的火烧着，蒸腾的热气扭曲了火盆背后的悉昙文六臂大黑天种子字“哞”。院子正中摆着一张大矮桌，上置大金盆，盆内贴上厚厚的青稞面皮。桌前跪着九个男人，有老有少，最年轻的一个看上去十八九岁，瘦得要被衣服压垮，眼窝深陷满脸病容，他在其余八人哭着发抖之时第一个拿起法器匕首刺进自己的喉咙。匕首拔出后鲜血飞溅，全都喷在铺地的防水油布上。很快，剩下的八个人也纷纷自裁。他们的内脏被取出，沥干血后一层一层堆在面皮上面，每摆上一层就立刻有两个僧人用面团将它们盖住，朵玛迅速变高变大，最后甚至需要个子最高的僧人踩着矮桌垫着脚才能封顶（注1）。

如果阿希纳站在穆身前，就会发现他的脸色极其难看，但他不需要眼睛也能“看”到穆的状态。他出声：“你在想为什么自己的家乡仍有这种血腥的献祭仪式。我的家乡也有，杀死小孩、割掉人的舌头献给迦梨女神——甚至自杀，割下自己的舌头亲手摆上祭台求女神实现愿望（注2）。但这不是主流，大多数迦梨的信徒不这么做，只用动物和象征物供奉。我相信这里也是如此。”

穆没有出声回应，他全神贯注地盯着祭台——朵玛被搬到火盆之后，大喇嘛围着它唱起咒文，一边唱一边跳，很短的一句一遍一遍地重复，一众僧人跟着他齐声诵念。无数次的重复之下，即使是一直自认为对音律毫无天赋的穆也背下了咒语的发音和调子。太阳升过寺庙后方的山，六个人上前架起摆着朵玛的供桌将它抬出寺庙大门，朝通向拉萨城的大路走去，那也是蒙古军队走过的路。穆没想到焚烧贡品的场地并不是寺庙，正犹豫要不要站起来跟着幻象一起走，只听阿希纳一甩佛珠，满寺的人和火全都活了过来。

二人跟上出寺的队伍——他们走得很慢，唤醒沿路的植物需要一些时间——最后停在山路和大路的交界点。僧人诵经不停，手持各式法器围着朵玛和火盆翻腾跳跃，另有人在供桌四周架起柴堆、往木头和朵玛上泼油。大喇嘛借火盆点起一支火把引燃油脂，火焰迅速爬上人高的面团。

穆说：“最下层有东西在动。”

最年轻最先自杀的男人的内脏就摆在那里。供桌之下的植物记录了那不同于木柴和油脂燃烧的震动，它像心跳，起先非常轻又极不规律，等面团上的油脂都烧完、朵玛表层被烤出了一层焦壳，它变得越来越像人的心跳。然后，面团从内部炸开，却没有一丁点内脏碎片溅出，只有一大团暗红色的东西高速飞向河对面的山，以普通人类的眼睛和反应能力根本不能捕捉它的行踪，更不用说看清形态了——但是穆和阿希纳可以，那是一只约有成年人长的大蠕虫，全身长满红色的眼睛。

阿希纳一眼便认出那只虫子：“地妖星冥蝶，在一百零八个冥斗士中最擅长念力，这是幼虫形态。待会要回到这里的是成虫——一个月的时间，冥蝶大概已经脱过很多次皮了。”

两人又回到寺院，穆找出种子字经幡挂在火盆后，深吸一口气，大声念起刚才背下的咒语。几次重复后他渐渐找到了换气的敲门，学着喇嘛的动作在火盆之前跳起来，每一步的落点都和画面中的一模一样。一众被冻结的僧人也在阿希纳的控制下念起咒文，每人的调子和节奏完全一致，夯土的厚墙和地面随之震了起来，只怕整个山谷都能听到这里的动静。穆越唱越想笑，他很清楚自己的声音里一丁点威力也没有，只不过是一个人在装神弄鬼。他知道真正的“咒语”唱起来是什么样的——比如希瑟夫敲着鹿皮鼓、用母语唱的歌谣，要云散云就散，要下雨天就下雨，风雷齐鸣天地同哭。这样的画面只存在于他的记忆里，希瑟夫死了，再没有一个银发的巫师会在旱灾将至时召唤大雨，洪水泛滥前驱散乌云。想到这，穆的声音抖了起来，咒语被唱出了几分悲意。

风声突然停了，烛火齐齐熄灭，只剩穆面前的火盆，又有些许银白的光点在半空亮起。光点的数量越来越多，细看能发现那是一只一只的荧光蝴蝶。穆立刻用念力在所有僧人周围筑起屏障挡住蝴蝶，口中的咒语不停，声音还又响了一些。几秒后，一个双眼赤红不见瞳孔、身穿深紫色盔甲、背生蝴蝶翅膀的人从天而降，悬停在穆和阿希纳之间。这就是地妖星冥蝶了，只看那对色彩斑斓完全不像冥界之物的翅膀就绝对不会认错。

笼罩阿希纳全身的金光骤然扩开形成一个圈住整个寺庙的结界，他伸手一甩念珠，将自己、穆、冥蝶以及所有的荧光蝴蝶都转移去了无人的山谷。穆一落地就迅速跑进树林，在地面上的一条弧形划痕后单膝跪下，抬手重重拍向地面，只见山谷里不断有极淡的金光闪过，那个光点在一个直径几十米的大圆里来回穿梭，如果从天上俯瞰下去就能发现它的运动轨迹是一张复杂的几何图画，直线曲线、圆、方形、三角形、鹿角纹层层叠叠地套在那个大圆之内。

这是穆抽空画的法阵，以圣斗士的速度完成这样一幅画也就是眨眼间的事。它既是守护结界也是一个牢笼，如果被困住的人境界在穆之下，除非直接破坏法阵，否则不能跨出结界也无法在内部瞬移——这就是圣域结界的简化版。希瑟夫一直喜欢研究这些，一理解了圣域结界的原理就教给两个徒弟，今天是穆第一次将它投入实战。其实单靠念力也能限制瞬移，但远远没有法阵省力，它只需要穆的力量为引，之后便会吸收风中的能量维持运转。

冥蝶的身影闪动几下，随后开口说话，竟然发出了两个声音，一个在说拉萨地区的藏语另一个在说希腊语：“一个喇嘛，一个黄金圣斗士？我不想与你们为敌，也不想打圣战，只想借魔星的力量报仇，仇报完我立刻去死。”

“日隆寺的大喇嘛已经死了，你的仇人究竟是谁？”穆喊道。

冥蝶大笑：“所有喇嘛都得死！所有贵族老爷都得死！”

“你已经与我为敌了。”阿希纳说，一手结无畏印一手结施愿印，右手掌心出现一团宝珠般的光。

“我，我阿爸，我阿爸的阿爸，几代人都在还债，我们欠这些该死的喇嘛钱，永远都还不完的钱啊！今天是三十头牛明天就是五十头牛！病了干不动活了我就该自愿去死！凭啥？喇嘛就没有乌拉差役，屁事不干就坐着念经，念了一辈子念出了个狗屁！召唤他妈的大黑天！他们全都是魔鬼，全都该死！”冥蝶一指远处的穆，又指着阿希纳，“你，黄金圣斗士，从小就被挑出来，要什么有什么，你是守护大地的英雄啊！你懂什么？我这种人你看过一眼吗？”

“我没有触觉，没有家人，”阿希纳歪歪头，“你说我要什么有什么，不是这样的。”

穆有很多话想说，比如他也觉得这个世界不应如此，谁都不应有资格逼别人“自愿”以死献祭，人不应分出高低贵贱并世世代代一成不变，但他又想到，即使自己说了又能如何？他犹豫的时候，结界内的战斗开始了。

蝴蝶的数量暴增，迅速填满整个空间，而阿希纳脚下腾起金光，它朝天上蔓延，变成一个将他包在正中的花苞——莲花开放，天魔降伏，一道光柱将冥蝶打了个对穿，又被他翅膀散射成一个巨大的光团，整个山谷亮如白昼。冥衣片片碎裂，落地之前就尽数变成粉尘，仍然悬停在半空的人变回那个白衣的病重青年，身体已经透明。他的身体死了，灵魂却没有立刻去往冥界，而被阿希纳留在了人世。

“不去冥界不打圣战，单靠你自己是做不到的，我帮你。”阿希纳朝天扔出念珠，丝线断裂，一百零八颗珠子在灵魂周围排出了魔星图，最大的那颗红玛瑙珠正是地妖星。他两手交握结转法轮印，玛瑙珠炸开，冥蝶身后的光团随即旋转起来、渐渐形成一个漩涡。灵魂被吸了进去，他将跳过冥界直接前往新生。

剩余的一百零七颗念珠落回阿希纳手中，他捧着珠子站住不动。穆关闭法阵抹掉地上的痕迹，又换回自己的衣服，方才从口袋里抽出一条细绳，动手将那些黑檀木、绿松石和玛瑙的珠子一颗一颗重新串好。他做这事的时候，尚未随主人一道消失的荧光蝴蝶碎成无数光点，一碰到地面就消失不见了，像萤火虫又像明明灭灭的星辰。

“火盆背后的‘哞’是什么意思？”

穆惊讶道：“你不知道吗？那是种子字——也是，你那里不修密教法门。大概就是说，每一位佛、菩萨、护法神都有自己的种子字，一个字便蕴含了所有力量，就像一颗种子。”

阿希纳若有所思地沉默着，穆把念珠绕在阿希纳的手腕上，笑道：“雅典现在正是睡觉的时候，要不要去我那里待一会吃点东西，天亮了再回去也不迟。”阿希纳应了。穆抓住他的手，下一秒二人站在雪山之巅，触目所及之处只有天空和连绵的山峰，头顶的白羊座和双鱼座好像触手可及。

“我们在拉萨西北边靠近冈仁波齐的地方，海拔六千五百米，夏天有黄嘴鸭、雪鸡、岩羊，前段时间有迁徙的天鹅飞过去，现在就只有鹰了。”穆朝前走了几步，身影突然消失，阿希纳跟上。他早就看出那里有一层空间结界挡住后方的山洞，结界的核心埋在脚下的山体里，吸取风和地层运动释放的能量维持运转，一个非常巧妙的设计，一般人来到这里怎样都找不到他的住所。

穆在洞口安了一扇木门，木片拼出的形状和四周的石头严丝合缝，门里还有第二道门，它一直开着，用羊毛挂毯挡风挡视线，两扇门之间的地上也铺了毯子，是一块沾满泥土砂石的粗毛毡，上面摆着几双外出用的靴子，穆刚才穿着的鞋也脱在这里。阿希纳脱下圣衣，光脚踩上挂毯之后的木地板，看到穆在灶台前忙活。他从缸里舀出清水倒到锅中，水开后下掰碎的茶叶，又另起一锅开始煎鸡肉和蔬菜。

这是一个布置得很温暖干净的住所，山洞被另一层挂毯一分为二，靠门的这边有灶台、储藏柜、饭桌、铺着毛毯的躺椅，天然的裸岩被打磨平滑作为墙壁，铺地的核桃木磨去所有木刺却没有上油打蜡。内侧是卧室和书房，书架和桌子周边的地上堆满了羊皮卷轴、棕榈叶、线装书本。这里铺地毯，洞壁岩石被削平，又在其上贴了涂白石膏的木板，这样只要点起两根蜡烛就能照亮整一个卧室。这些还都不足以让阿希纳称赞——对圣斗士来说，把山洞变成一间这样的小屋完全不难，只要足够有耐心、对力量的控制足够精准——让他忍不住为穆鼓掌的是，山洞并没有另外的出风口，但哪怕站在灶台边上也闻不到一丁点油烟味。这里有一个控制风和空气温度的法阵，一旦火点起来法阵即刻开始运转，将灶台附近的空气送去外面，又抽进加温过的新鲜空气。

阿希纳道：“你真是把希瑟夫画阵布结界的本事全都学会了。”

穆转过身来递给他一碗奶茶，看着他喝了一口并觉得味道不错才说：“真的没有，我离老师的境界差得太远了——但是别的我也学不会。我理解不了什么叫万物同源，人为什么能读懂植物——为什么植物，一颗草一颗休眠的种子，都有自己的思维，就连读取植物的群体记忆这么简单的事都要你帮忙——”他夹出煎得金黄的鸡肉装盘，“盐和黑胡椒在餐桌上，餐具在右边的矮柜，左边的柜子第二层有面包、玫瑰酱、奶酪、凝乳奶油。我和老师……也许真的是两路人，我不应生在二月底，一开始就不该答应离开夏鲁寺去圣域。”

他转头看到阿希纳已经吃开了——正在给一大块面包涂奶油和玫瑰酱，一层又一层叠了足有两公分厚——走到餐桌对面的躺椅上坐下，说：“对不起，在你吃饭的时候说这些。”

“没关系不影响，你继续说，我在听也在吃，嘴里的东西咽下去了就回应你。”

穆笑起来，刚开口就发觉鼻腔和眼睛酸疼得厉害，视线随即模糊。他不想哭出声，便用手捂住脸，指缝立刻湿了，眼泪顺着手背流下去打湿衣袖。他完全控制不住自己，越想着不要出声就哭得越凶抖得越厉害，渐渐喘不过气来。阿希纳刚刚结束一场战斗饿极了，吃掉了满满一盘菜和一个足有人脑袋那么大的面包，还把穆的面包配料扫荡了个干净才放下勺子，转头就看到穆缩在毛毯里发抖，憋得脸色通红。他在穆面前席地而坐，想了想又站起来，侧身挤进那把单人用的躺椅，立刻被穆紧紧地抱住。

穆仍然一声不出，阿希纳抬手去摸他的头发，又试探着抚摸后背帮他顺气。阿希纳也不知道他的力道究竟对不对，用来代替天生缺失的触觉的不动明王结界没有那么高的精度，但看上去穆并未觉得不舒服。

他的呼吸慢慢平稳、越来越轻，阿希纳都觉得他要睡着了，可他突然说：“公历9月12日，雅典时间的早上，是这时候对不对。”

“对，你感觉到了。”

“狼狼死了，我怎么可能不知道。”两人沉默了好长时间，穆又说：“我刚想问他有没有留下什么话给我——”

“有也是用只有你才能解读的方式。”

“是啊。”穆轻轻笑了一声又戛然而止，一口气憋在胸口过了很久才吐出来，他被呛到了，咳得好像要把肺都吐出来，阿希纳继续用刚才的动作摸他的背。

“我真的哭了几天，以为已经哭够了，再提到老师就能只想起以前开心的事，还是不行。”

“为什么以前那么幸福，突然之间……什么都变了。不，也不是，如果我发现得早一点，早一年也好——可是那时候，也许并不是这样。”

“你退出圣域难道是因——”

穆打断他：“去年，我的念力突然变强，开始无法控制地入侵别人的意识，于是我从老师那里读到了……他死志已决，而且他知道时间，今年秋天的某一天。我不明白为什么，为什么狼狼一定要死，圣衣早就认可了我和伊涅索，他为什么不能退休？去做珠宝，回卡累利阿当巫师，等圣战打完了回来培养下一代，这些都不行吗？我无法理解，不敢面对未来，不敢看到老师，所以我逃跑了。我倒是想说那是一时冲动，人不应该在失眠到后半夜时做决定，但是从前到后，我其实已经想了快一年。”

“希瑟夫和我也讲过，万物同源，死亡不是终结，而指向另一种生命形态，他自己是完全不难过的——前一天我还见过他，像往常一样。”

“可是冰地狱呢？那不是所有圣斗士的结局吗？除非觉醒第八感超越这个狗屁的规则，但是老师的小宇宙并没有达到那个境界，这你也清楚——不知者无畏，那些正在努力训练的小孩不害怕不难过，而我知道，就是老师告诉我的。为什么，他怎么会这样，那是‘永远’，直到灵魂都消失，无穷无尽一模一样的折磨，怎么可能像这样……”他语无伦次起来。

“也许我们理解的第八感小宇宙不是超越生死的唯一条件。不是也许，我认为就是如此。”

“为什么？”穆抬起头看着他。

“过段时间我就知道答案了，我确定，到时候会来找你的。教皇说我是佛祖转世，生在摩揭陀的一朵莲花里，世世代代圣战年间的处女座都是我——你也听过很多遍了，相信我吧。”

“我摸过你的圣衣，从前的处女座真和你长得一模一样。”穆又一次把脸埋进阿希纳怀里，“伊涅索大概要恨死我了。突然逃跑，从头到尾都没有和他说，丢下他一个人面对这些……我，我到底干了些什么狗屎事儿啊！”

“伊涅索最近不大好，他受的刺激太大了。那天是伊提亚把他带回圣域的，他什么都没拿，换洗的衣服都没有，后来教皇问他要不要回去一趟取东西，他把自己关在房间里，门反锁，四天之后才出来。我们三个从小一起长大，很早就约定过不窥探对方的思想，所以我一直没有进入他的精神世界。如果情况再持续下去，我会的。”

穆哑着嗓子说：“好……谢谢你。”他带着哭腔笑了：“刚认识的时候……我觉得你和伊涅索都太漂亮了，伊涅索像精灵、仙女，你像个雕塑。老师说你的头发颜色纯度太高不好配头饰，他翻遍了整个首饰柜都找不到能配你的。啊，十年前，时间过得真快。怎么感觉前九年和这一年，差不多一样长？”

“狼狼给我编辫子，插了满头的花，抱去给教皇看。”

“你觉得那个发型好看吗？”

“对我来说都一样，但我会说好看，因为你想听，你和希瑟夫都觉得好看。”

穆说：“你能不能让我睡两天？”

“你一直失眠吗？当然可以。但是两天？你跟那个小孩说过要和他一起吃早饭。”

“去封信解释一下就行了。”

“穆，”阿希纳坐直身子，“你说的是‘如果顺利的话我们能一起吃早餐’，只是寄一封信但人不准时出现，他会担心的。”

穆怔怔地看着他，突然连缩在躺椅上的力气都没了，他滑到地下去，跪坐着痛哭，又捂着胸口大笑道：“阿希纳，我真是烂透了！我到底把伊涅索当成了什么，又把洛桑当成了什么……”

“我没有对洛桑说过一句真话——不，有两句真话，我叫穆，我不是藏人。哈哈哈哈可是我都不知道我为什么要叫自己穆为什么觉得自己不是藏人，我的名字明明是旦增多吉，从小长在夏鲁寺，为什么是穆，为什么是我……”

阿希纳伸手在穆的额头上一抹，掌心金光闪过，穆依着椅子睡着了。他把穆抱去床上盖好毯子，洗干净他刚才用过的碗碟，提起圣衣箱走出山洞，还不忘关好大门。他没有下那么重的手，穆在天亮蒙蒙亮时醒来了，即刻想起和洛桑的约定，洗了把脸就瞬移到城外，快步朝桑南达杰家走去。他敲响洛桑卧室的窗户，小男孩立马跳下床开窗放他进去，满脸都是笑意。

穆揉了揉洛桑的头发，躺到床上说：“事情解决了，以后不会再有吸血妖魔了——即使有也不是这一只。”

洛桑扑到他怀里叫道：“穆最厉害啦！”

“这是阿希纳的功劳，你可不能光说我厉害。”

“啊！那阿希纳还会再来吗？这话我要对他说一次！”

“佛门弟子不占卜未来，我也不知道呀，”穆轻拍小男孩的背，“但是他说他会的，不过不知是什么时候。”

注释  
1.借鉴《The Making of Modern Tibet》里面记录的某一个事件  
2.2016年印度还有这种自己割舌头献祭的事件


	5. 所谓“神圣”

第五章所谓“神圣”

过完新年再次听到穆敲响大门，洛桑一溜烟地从厨房跑了过去，手里还抓着一块刚从锅里捞出、盐都没抹匀的羊排。他用没抓过肉的那只手扯着穆的衣角，又蹦又跳地向他炫耀自己长高了，身上的衣服一个月前才刚刚做好，如今外袍只能遮住小腿。今天暖和，洛桑拉着穆去院子里坐下，女帮佣给穆端上羊肉和肉汤，又回厨房继续做今天的差事。

洛桑看着穆用随身携带的刀剃下羊肋骨上的肉，嘿嘿笑着伸手偷了一块塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边含糊不清地问：“穆一个人的时候都吃些什么？”

“我会把面粉做成发酵的饼，还有就是酸奶和奶酪之类的，跟你吃的差不多，不过做法不大一样。你想试试吗？哪天我带一点过来。”

“是穆家乡的做法？好吃吗？”

“这要我怎么说？好不好吃全在你呀，得等试过了才能回答这个问题。我看你的样子，不仅想吃还想学怎么做——说实话不太容易，因为用的不是牦牛的奶，做出来的奶油和奶酪的味道肯定不一样。”

“你又要和我讲道理了对不对？”洛桑坐直身子，眼睛亮亮的。

穆擦干净手，捏了捏小男孩的脸：“洛桑是不是学会读心术了，怎么这么了解我。看来你这个冬天有好好地擦油，现在皮肤不错没冻皴着。”

“因为一直是这样啊，那个词是什么让我想想，以小见大？从吃饭洗澡穿衣服引到大事上去。你之前讲过我们的房子为什么要这么建，说到气候又说到农业，但是我没听懂——当时是觉得自己听懂了，可是转头就全忘掉了。”

“没关系没关系，那些是不好记住，我只是随口说说罢了本身讲得也不严谨，又怎么会怪你？其实我还是想说这个，人们吃什么、食物的做法和食物的季节性都是大环境的体现，每一片土地都不一样。我的老家——”穆摇摇头，“也不能说是家乡，毕竟我在这儿长到了六岁——在海边，夏天很热而且不下雨，冬天却是雨季，几乎不下雪，全年都能看到绿色。那里的动物就和藏地的不一样了，比如牛吧，它们不像牦牛一样一身长毛，产的奶也没有那么多的脂肪。这里不吃鱼，但是在那边基本每天都会吃，除了鱼还有别的海产品——”

洛桑听到了一个陌生的词，便问：“‘海’是什么？”

“这是一个汉语词，形容陆地以外的水——你见过的最大的湖有多大？”

“是鬼湖。”

“站在岸边能看见对面的山，而海，你就想象一下，无数个色林错连成一片，你的背后是陆地，其余三个方向只能看到水，还是和鬼湖一样咸涩不能喝的水。”

洛桑伸出手指在桌上勾画他看见过的景象，又一一擦除山峦的线条，最后完全换了一个重点：“那为什么你们吃大鬼湖里的鱼？”

“小鬼湖里的鱼其实也能吃呀，只不过要特殊处理。”穆被洛桑的困惑表情逗笑了，“你知不知道藏地人为什么不吃鱼？”

“阿妈说鱼肉少，要杀死很多条生命才能填饱人的肚子。还有什么——鱼里有怨灵，吃了会死的！”

“你从前在牧区的湖边见过鱼吧？湖里的鱼多数是裂腹鱼，鱼卵和鱼白都有毒——这是……我该怎么解释？”穆摸了摸自己的头发，“如果不能完全去掉这两个部位就得靠高温烹煮才能除去毒素，但是在这里，你没办法把水烧到那么高的温度。对，用火是可以的，但这就对烹饪技术的要求更高了，不然外层烧焦了里面还是生的。”

“毒素不是怨灵？可是人吃了都会死……为什么不一样？”

“因和果不是一一对应的。什么叫一一对应呢——”穆的神情也困惑起来，“我得想想怎么解释。”

“想好了记得告诉我！”洛桑拉着他，“还有水烧不到那个温度！那个温度得是多热？比煮沸的水还热吗？我想象不了。”

“就像食物一样——”

洛桑笑着叫道：“又说回吃的啦！”

“这里没有我家乡的牛，你自然无法想象那些奶酪是什么味道，明明都是用奶发酵制成的食物，味道能有什么不同？人能看到的能理解的东西太有限了，没法脱离自己的生活环境，想见得更多就得……离开你熟悉的地方，学陌生的语言，走陌生的路，所谓背井离乡。其实我倒不觉得这是伤心事。”

洛桑看看那头已经长成大牛的小牦牛——它的名字就是“小牛”，洛桑喊一声就会跟着走——又转回来看着穆，等他接下来的话。

“我一直和你讲别的地方的事，只是希望，哪怕你一直住在这里也能知道年麦和北方牧区之外有些什么。这个世界真的很大，它经历的时间长得令人无法想象……”穆迟疑片刻才继续说下去，“气候，地貌，动物，植物，人的语言文化风俗习惯，乃至信仰，从来不是亘古不变的，只是人的寿命太短了，往往看不到这些，只能看到政权和社会结构的改变——就是我们正在经历的。看吧，这样的变化都可能小得难以察觉，对我们来说——对你来说，只是学了蒙语，因为你阿爸阿妈和我都觉得它可能有用。”

穆又停了许久，叹气道：“佛教的诞生地和我们这里有着完全不同的自然条件，高温多雨从不下雪，粮食多得吃不完，人想冻死饿死都难。大批人出家，不事生产靠乞食为生，在那边完全没有问题，对不出家的人造不成太大负担。但是这里不一样啊……”

洛桑咬着一根羊肋骨，眼神都放空了，也不知道他听到了多少。穆忙说：“我就是吃饱了随便说说而已，别往心里去。我……也不应该说这些。”

“为什么不应该？”

“我不是藏人，师父、师弟还有好朋友也都不是，我的所学所见所想……总之我不用想着怎么融入这个群体，怎么找到立足之地，但你是这里人啊，现在还小，人格和世界观都没定型，我不该给你灌输我的想法，对不起。况且我也才十八岁，远远没到有资格的时候。”

“可是，可是——我想听啊！你讲的东西在别的地方听不到。”

“你怎么知道我没有瞎编乱造呢？”

洛桑愣了一瞬，又立刻说：“我觉得穆不会骗我！再者这里也有外来的商人嘛，你说的对不对我找人问一下就知道了，你何必骗我？”

穆突然换了蒙语：“和我说说刚才吃的羊肉的做法吧。”今天的语言课开始了。

一直到了夏天，穆才如约给洛桑带来那些吃的。他为此专门去了一趟雅典，找郊外的农场主买了现挤的牛奶羊奶和发酵用的引子。做出来的酸奶和奶酪都是白的，奶油也都是黄的，但每一样的气味和口感还真和洛桑平时吃的不一样。

“这种奶酪叫菲达，一半山羊奶兑一半牛奶，我只会这个。除此之外还有很多种别的奶酪，有的甚至要发酵十八年呢，和我一样大。”

“穆到底是哪里人？”

穆往酸奶里加蜂蜜，一边搅拌一边说：“我真的不知道。觉得很奇怪吗？”

“倒没有觉得奇怪，我也不知道我算是哪里人，那曲还是年麦。说起来那曲那么大，我都不记得出生那里叫什么了。但是穆从来没说过具体地名，你只说在西边，西边到底是哪里？过了海还有别的陆地呢。”

“这不重要啦，总之现在是待在年麦了。”

洛桑放下碗，正色道：“那以后呢？算了，你一定还是那句话。”

“是啊，还是那句话。”他笑着说，“这是一个无法回答的问题。”

“假如你不是佛门弟子了是不是就能看到未来？”

穆思索片刻，答道：“这个问题应该让庙里的高僧来回答，其间缘由得由他们解释。我只能说，不占卜所谓的‘命’——既定的无法改变的未来——是因为有因才有果，着眼于当下做好该做的事情的就好。”

“所以你其实可以，对不多？”

“真的不行，”他苦笑，“你到底觉得我有多厉害啊？！就这么想知道我将来会去哪里？”

洛桑绞着手指：“我怕会和你分开……不敢想象没有你的生活。”

穆搂着他说：“世间万物都有始有终，总得有一个告别的时候，蝴蝶过了秋季就会死，松树终有一天不再绿了，小牛也是，阿爸阿妈也是，我也是，我的师父和朋友们也是。我不是想让你悲观看待未来，只想说——既然时间有限，每一天都要好好过，这样就不需要算卦占卜求个心安了。”

“那你为什么不和我们一起庆祝洛萨？你从没来过吧？这么多年里一次都没有！”

“这话题跳跃怎么这么大！”穆再次苦笑，“是没有，因为我不喜欢某一些活动。比如点火驱鬼，却要举火把驱赶女人（注1），为什么女人也是鬼？”

洛桑愣住，完全不知该说什么，穆继续道：“还有牧民，不让女人在家中帐篷里生孩子，要去牛圈羊棚里生（注2），是怕狼闻到血腥气攻击帐篷吗？但用烟就能盖过血的气味。家庭成员最脆弱的时候，为什么不想办法保护好她，而是把她赶出去？”

穆摇摇头：“我一个外乡人想不通，但没有凭空而起的事，这背后一定有我不知道的缘由。今天天气这么好，你去玩吧。”

“哎？现在？还有整个下午呢，今天不上课了吗？”

“暂时也没什么要讲的，你快去玩吧，看样子明天后天都要下雨你就出不去了。”

“我能分一点奶酪给朋友们吃吗？”

“为何不能？”穆把奶酪重新包好塞到洛桑怀里，“吃的当然要拿来分享。走吧走吧。”他推了推洛桑的背，小男孩一溜烟地跑下草坡，拐进小街里大声喊着朋友的名字。穆转身朝反方向狂奔，一跑到无人地带就立刻瞬移回雪山顶上的住处。就在刚才他突然有种非常不好的预感，如果不马上赶回去就会发生非常可怕的事——

靠近结界的大石块上倚着一个人，黑发白肤，双鱼座圣衣上全是血，身下的雪地也红了一片，风中全是甜腻的玫瑰花香，那是他的血液的气味。

“伊涅索！”穆喊得破了音，而对方并无回应。他大概已经在这很久了，圣衣外侧的血都结成冰晶，呼吸和心跳微不可闻。穆不知道黑发少年的情况如何，但他很清楚自己在这么冷气压这么低的地方根本使不出那半吊子的治疗能力，只能硬着头皮将人打横抱起——圣衣的记忆在脑海里闪过——迅速穿过结界回家。厨房和卧室的炉子感应到主人的动静烧了起来，圣衣随即解体拼成星座形态，上面的血迹在瞬间消失殆尽，而穆感觉到有温热的液体顺着他的小臂在流，那股花香和着松木燃烧的热量变得越来越浓，令人有些头晕。他把伊涅索放在床上，全力燃起小宇宙，屋里顿时只剩一片金光，其余的什么都看不到了。

穆累得头晕眼花，甚至感觉不到自己到底是站着还是跪着。他觉得自己像一根马上就要烧完的蜡烛，再继续下去大概就要失去意识了，床上的人终于有了动静。伊涅索轻轻地叫了一声穆的名字，穆顿时脱力，瘫倒在地上大口喘气，缓了一分钟才说出话：“你……怎么样？”

“在你身边，”他的声音很轻很轻，还夹着低低的咳嗽声，气管和肺里应该还有没止住的出血点，“我很开心呀。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

他竭尽全力吼了一句便又开始头晕，隐约听到伊涅索带着哭腔在说“你问我又让我闭嘴”，扶着椅子缓了一会方才站得起来，连忙去厨房找糖。柜子里屯了不少玫瑰酱、糖橘饼和柚子糖，他打开一罐玫瑰酱一口气吃了大半罐，糖分进入血液，慢慢地把他从天上拉回了地面。他确信伊涅索一时半会死不了，而他自己必须得再吃点东西，不然绝对经不起第二轮的消耗，于是往嘴里塞了一整个橘饼，架锅倒水煮奶茶。他把吃剩下的玫瑰酱都倒进锅里，又下了一碗炒过的青稞面，最后还切了一块酥油，煮出一锅像茶又像粥的东西。

仍然有一股一股的玫瑰味从卧室里飘出来，伊涅索还在断断续续地说些梦话般的东西，穆又吼起来：“省点力！闭嘴！我马上来！”那边才安静下去，只剩还算规律的呼吸声。穆喝了一大碗茶，终于觉得又有了力气，拿起急救包回到卧室。而伊涅索看到穆走向自己立马笑起来，旋即咳出一口血。

穆用杀人般的眼神让他别动，说：“我得把你的衣服撕开，不然找不到伤口在哪。”被血浸透的贴身里衣在念力之下片片碎裂，伊涅索疼得满脸冷汗，头发一缕一缕黏在脸颊，穆也看到了还有哪里在出血——胸口以下大腿以上，长条形的撕裂伤少说有十几处，还有很多应该贯穿了身体的小洞。穆的治疗术会优先修复致命伤，伤及内脏、大动脉和骨骼的地方都好得差不多了，剩下的这些只是看着吓人——

穆气急反笑：“你可真是能作死啊？！装作不敌硬接大招，抽血出来杀人，哪个狗日的王八蛋教你的？老子现在就去杀了他！”

伊涅索用眼神和表情说“我自己”。

“你个王八蛋（注：此处读作马拉卡，希腊国骂）的脑子是不是都长到这张漂亮小脸蛋上去了？在敌人后方炸开匕首玫瑰，念力控制花瓣直接打裸露部位，你不会吗？真要用血也罢，你给我操控得精准点啊！！捏成一根针插他眼睛啊！他根本护不住眼睛你为什么不捅他妈的？！那可是整整半秒啊！你到底抽了多少血出来空气都红了！你的脑袋里是有脑子的，你要用啊！”穆一口气骂了好久，吼出最后一个词就哭了，手抖得捏不住缝合伤口的针，“伊涅索，你才十六岁，能不能对自己好一点？”

黑发少年一边咳血一边笑：“有个屁的以后。没几年了，都得死，都一样。”说完这句话他也哭了，又哭又笑，脸上有种病态的疯癫的欢愉，更多鲜红的血沫溅在穆的手上和枕头上。穆放下针线抬手轻按住伊涅索的胸口，再次燃烧小宇宙释放治愈的力量。肋骨之下的器官完全愈合了，穆吃了一块糖，等体力稍微恢复一点便又开始清理缝合伤口。他缝完了最深的两处，擦掉手上的血，往伊涅索嘴里塞了一块柚子糖。伊涅索从小就喜欢吃甜的，这柚子糖是扎扎实实的一块糖，若不是有柚子的香气和软糯的口感，和直接含一勺糖没区别。他紧皱的眉头立刻舒展开了，嘴唇也有了些血色。

“再吃几块，还要好久呢，”穆又拿起一块糖，伊涅索立刻把头往外面凑，“暂时没法用小宇宙了，只能先这样……我没止痛药也不会天舞宝轮，你——先忍着点。明天就好了。哎，也不是不行啊，我告诉阿希纳，让他找个借口想办法过来？你不愿意就算了……等等，我好像应该先通知教——”

“别！”伊涅索差点弹起来，又被穆一把按了回去，登时疼得眼前一片空白，缓过神来就听到穆冷笑：“你再动信不信我打爆你的头？”他连连点头，穆又说：“我不告诉教皇，总归你是死不了了，最多晚两天回去。”

“反正不写报告，他不管我。”

“你很光荣哦？”穆瞪了伊涅索一眼，穿上新的一根在高度酒里泡过的丝线，下针前停了一下，低声问，“你为什么会来找我？”

伊涅索一时没应答，不知是正在吃糖不想说话还是没顺好气，穆又说：“我以为你再也不想见我了……”

“我只有你了，”他抬手摸穆的脸，留下三条血痕，“我好想抱抱别人啊，只有你了。”

穆顿时泪流满面，又听到伊涅索说：“不恨你，为什么要恨你？我最喜欢穆啦，和狼狼……并列第一。”

“我也是。”穆亲了一下他的额头，“阿希纳排第三。唉我怎么把他扯进来了？你要是觉得很累就睡吧，没事的。”

“不是说睡着了会死吗？”

“没这回事，你醒着一直动来动去我还不好下手。”

“哦……”他撅起嘴，看向从天花板吊下的灯，“雅典大主教也死了。”

“阿塔纳修斯？狼狼提起过他吧？主教能激活雅典娜在神话时代留下的古阵，圣战年间的主教基本都被冥王军杀了。”

“现在就没有主教了，不管是天主教还是东正教的都没了（注3），谁被提名都立刻拒绝。你说为什么基督教的主教能激活雅典娜的阵？”

“也许关键在人，不在人到底信什么吧，就像我借风的能量维持空间结界，风的方向完全不重要。你现在还去教堂做礼拜吗？”

伊涅索没回答，眼睛闭着已经睡着了。

穆转过身去好好地哭了一场，然后迅速处理完剩下的伤口，脱掉身上沾满血的衣服，又打了水来洗干净身上的血迹。他已经累到了极点，治疗的消耗比战斗大太多了，但他看到了餐桌旁边的圣衣。于是他走过去，伸出手触摸那发光的金属，立刻有新的画面在眼前闪过——

他看到了希瑟夫。银发男人身穿家常衣服，和一个黑衣黑帽佩戴银十字架的神父坐在一起说话。这个画面只维持了一秒，圣衣便调出了穆想看到的画面。

希瑟夫和伊涅索面对面站在玫瑰园里——那是他们三人的家，一片长宽有几百米的魔宫玫瑰花园——希瑟夫穿着他最喜欢的那件有暗纹刺绣的墨绿色丝绒长袍，银发编成一条样式复杂的辫子，发间戴了一串一串的黄金小花。而伊涅索一身短装，是吃完早饭准备开始训练的打扮。

伊涅索问老师：“我们今天要干什么呀？”

希瑟夫说：“我一直和你讲万物同源可以互相转化，人和植物和土地没有边界，你信不信？”他的希腊语有很重的家乡口音，还经常词不达意。希瑟夫说他小时候同时学三种语言，把这辈子的语言能力都耗光了，所以在雅典待了三十年也就这个水平。但他总能把意思准确无误地传达给伊涅索和穆。

“我当然相信啦！”

“可我觉得不是，”希瑟夫笑了起来，“你没有亲眼见过，也无法从完完全全从我的视角看这个世界，更不相信自己能理解，所以——你真的信吗？”

“我自己是做不到，可是我知道老师可以。”

他的语气严肃起来：“伊涅索，今天要告诉你的事情非常重要，记住我说的每一句话，能做到吗？”男孩立刻大声答应。

“问你究竟信不信，是因为我非常希望你也能像我一样。这关系到你最后的结局。”希瑟夫随即讲了冰地狱，从神话时代至今的所有圣斗士都是罪大恶极的渎神者——穆直接从狼狼的思维中读到了这些，也许他当时正在打腹稿——眼看着伊涅索的表情越来越惊恐，而希瑟夫根本不给他反应的时间，“我相信一代一代人永无止境的孤独和痛苦最终会指向最美好的结局，我们每个人都该是这条路上的殉道者。但我本身就是个巫师其次才是双鱼座，不在乎信仰和大义——我有办法避免这个结局，一开始我就知道这一点。而我很爱你——也很爱穆——私心希望你们也能像我一样。觉醒第八感小宇宙就能超越生死规则，但它太难了，我也没到那个境界，我所仰仗的就是——”

方圆几百米的红色海洋顿时波涛翻涌，罗斯碧玉一般的藤蔓破土而出，新抽出的玫瑰花苞在开放的瞬间变成了蝴蝶和鸟，地上的石块蠕动着，变成鼹鼠、变成无毒的蛇，蛇又用尾巴立了起来，头部四分五裂开出一簇百合花。在这诡异又生机蓬勃的土地之下，魔宫玫瑰的根系和新生的藤蔓结成一体，铺开一张大网，捕捉了天上地下的一切。希瑟夫张开双臂对着伊涅索炫耀般地笑，眼睛比珠宝和太阳都要亮，他在跟风和大地中的所有“生物”对话，他是这一切的中心。

“你看懂了吗？”

伊涅索的声音发抖：“这是一个阵，植物的根系画出图案，狼狼的意识在阵内……无处不在……你在我背后？在屋里……还在我脚下！”

“我和它结为一体，它就是我的皮肤、眼睛、耳朵。”

“我是真的不知道魔宫玫瑰的毒素也会同化你和穆，对不起。”

“老师……你为什么说这个？”伊涅索脸色惨白，想朝希瑟夫走过去却被藤蔓缠住了腿，燃烧小宇宙只招来了更多藤蔓将他按在地上，他哭着尖叫起来，而希瑟夫置若罔闻——

“万物同源，我是风，我是狼群，我也是地上的草木，永远都要记住我说的这句话，我和你们同在。”（注4）

这是希瑟夫说的最后一句话。他原地转了一圈，变成一棵开着金银双色花朵的树。满地的玫瑰随即炸开，纷飞的花瓣结成狼群，风似的奔过这片无人的山谷，最后飞向太阳消失在天上。

穆觉得自己的大脑停止工作了，他完全无法分析处理看到的画面，手一离开圣衣就倒在地上失去意识。再醒来时大概是半夜，饿得全身发软，手脚好像不是自己的。他挣扎着翻出果酱和面包，食不知味地吃了好些，听到伊涅索把脸埋在枕头或者毯子里哭。

“你醒了吗？”他问伊涅索，谁知后者突然开始喊“狼狼”。穆另拿杯子冲了蜂蜜水，快步走到卧室掀开毯子摸伊涅索的额头——他发烧了，虽然温度不高，但他明显神志不清。穆轻拍他，问他要不要喝水，却被伊涅索抓住胳膊往床上带。

“狼狼，狼狼，狼狼……”他一遍一遍地呓语，穆干脆躺下来搂住他，伊涅索立刻紧紧贴上去，仿佛他还只有四、五岁，身高不足一米，可以在别人怀里缩成一团。

“哎，我在这儿，”穆轻声哄他，“伊涅索怎么啦？做噩梦了还是饿了？”

伊涅索真用小孩的口气在说话：“狼狼……做噩梦了。”

穆亲他的额头，在他耳边说：“噩梦说出来就不会成真，别害怕，说嘛。”

“好……让我想想。妈妈死了，我们都好饿，哥哥要杀了我。”他惊恐地看着穆，“妈妈！你在这，太好了！果真是梦。”

“睡吧，晚安。”穆忍着眼泪又亲了伊涅索一下，黑发少年回应道：“晚安，圣母玛利亚保佑妈妈一夜好梦。”

穆无声地哭着，又一次燃起小宇宙试图治愈剩下的外伤。伊涅索在这阳光般的温度下睡得很安稳，脸上有了笑意。

他说的噩梦其实不是噩梦，是他四岁那年亲身经历过的事，他从未对人说起，但是穆通过读心能力看到了。伊涅索的骑士父亲和叔叔带着手下的士兵在卡斯蒂利亚国王费迪南德三世的军队里同伊斯兰军队战斗（注5），家族世仇趁机杀进家中。仆人四散奔逃，伊涅索的妈妈把三个孩子藏进密室，他们就在那里待了很多天，没有食物也没有水。最后哥哥问伊涅索愿不愿意像以撒一样把自己献给神，伊涅索同意了，哥哥拔出随身携带的短剑——希瑟夫就在这时出现拦下伊涅索的哥哥，又把三个孩子都带出密室。伊涅索的哥哥和姐姐被送去阿拉贡地区的亲戚家里，最小的孩子是下一代的双鱼座。

穆睡到第二天中午才醒，他完全不知道伊涅索是什么时候离开的。他看着满地满床的血迹脑袋发蒙，最后打了几大盆水搬到外面洗床单和毯子，脑中重复着希瑟夫说的话——一头雾水毫无头绪。如果说伊涅索对狼狼的能力一知半解，穆大概连皮毛都看不全。他知道希瑟夫能做到什么，因为他从不怀疑老师说的话，仅此而已。

“我真的生错时间了吧。”他苦笑着说，“这床单还洗不干净了……”

注释  
1.我的一个拉萨藏族朋友告诉我的，不知道13世纪日喀则有没有这个习俗  
2.资料来源《藏族牧区的家庭与妇女》，作者卢梅  
3.有关雅典主教的部分全是编的千万不要信。1220-1270没有雅典大主教的记录。1205年第四次十字军东征占领雅典，1220年大主教Michael Choniates退位，之后的几十年都是天主教和东正教势力打架的混乱期。  
4.希瑟夫的信仰借鉴了加拿大西部某原住民民族的信仰，石头沙子水树风动物全都是人类的兄弟姐妹，这是非公开资料所以不能写明具体是哪个民族。大概意思就是希瑟夫家的巫师们仍然在崇拜自然，是在北欧神系成体系之前的最原始的信仰。  
5.伊涅索生在1226年，四岁那年大约是费迪南德三世抢回卡索尔拉的时候。设定伊涅索老家在卡斯蒂利亚东部，离阿拉贡王国边境不远。


	6. 誓言

第六章誓言

播种季前，曾在桑南达杰珠姆夫妻家中帮佣的卓玛生下了一个儿子。据她自己所说，这是她的头胎，生了一天两夜都没生下来，就在她觉得自己要一尸两命之时，突然看到菩萨显灵，整间屋子里金光灿烂、奇香扑鼻，便立刻生出一个健康的男婴，金身菩萨随即离去。

卓玛自她的老母亲去世之后就一直在桑南达杰家做工，去年春天结了婚，隆冬时月份大了辞工回家休养，谁知丈夫没等到她生产就出了意外掉进冰窟窿里死了。珠姆见卓玛孤儿寡母家中无人，念在以往的情分和菩萨显灵这个祥瑞之兆，提出要把她接到家中休养并收这个儿子为义子。卓玛当然答应，千恩万谢地抱着小孩搬进老东家的屋子。

桑达珠姆觉得这个孩子在佛光下出生必定和佛法有缘，说不定还是转世修行者，将来多半要出家修行，便给他起名桑杰顿珠——原本是想叫丹增多吉的，桑南达杰突然想起穆就叫这个名字，虽然穆从来都让别人叫他穆，重名是常事，但两个关系亲近的人名字完全一样总觉得有些怪。而洛桑一直羡慕玩伴家里都有兄弟姐妹，如今突然多了一个弟弟兴奋得不得了，成天围着小孩前跑后跑不亦乐乎，为弟弟的每一点变化大呼小叫，甚至完全没有意识到他已经很久没见过穆了。

桑杰顿珠出生之后不久，穆送来一封信，像以往一样将一个没有封口也不写地址的素白信封夹在大门的缝里，几句话写明他有些事要处理，暂时不会来了——也一如既往地完全不提究竟是什么事，大约要多久。那时候洛桑开始学汉语，穆一早就留了厚厚的一沓资料，从最基础的笔画和藏文拼写的语音到字帖一应俱全。穆不在的时候，洛桑也没忘了每天看一看写一写，又认了不少字。桑南达杰见穆一直没有消息，又给洛桑找了一个汉语老师。他有熟人常和汉人商贾打交道所以精通汉语，刚好在教自己的儿子和女儿，加一个洛桑也不嫌多。几个小孩都是八岁九岁的同龄人，立马玩到一起去，经常在对方家里吃饭、过夜。

转眼间近三个月过去了，两家人相约一起过林卡节，包好茶水点心一起去往年曲河边的树林，那里早已热闹起来，全城的官员贵族富商等不用全年劳作的人基本都聚在一处。卷起帘子的白帐篷之间，小贩、歌舞班子、杂耍艺人等一应俱全。树林外有好些乞丐在等天黑，到那时候众人收好东西打道回府，吃剩下的食物全都会分给乞丐。

洛桑被汉语老师家的小孩拉去跳舞，几轮下来都出了一头汗。珠姆怕孩子吹多了风生病，将他们都喊进避风的帐篷里等汗都消。洛桑喝着小陶炉煮的甜牛奶，忽而想起了穆，又前思后想确定穆从未说过诸如“不要和别人说起我”的话——只让他别讲什么妖狼、吸血妖怪之类的——方才和小朋友们炫耀他有一个非常厉害的蒙语老师，说穆明明很年轻却见多识广、会好多语言，精通佛法又身负神通，能驱邪保人平安。洛桑的玩伴只知道他一直跟着一个人学习，既没听过详细更没亲眼见过那人，此刻都认为洛桑是在瞎胡扯好引得他们羡慕，最小的妹妹推了推哥哥，三个小孩“哗啦”一下全都跑出去了，只留洛桑一人和两个帮佣在帐篷里。洛桑气呼呼地把空铜碗摔在地上，又觉得不应该这么做，立刻跑过去将它捡起，还舀了桶中的干净河水冲了碗。

起身时，他发觉自己的心跳快得厉害，但这种感觉并不难受，只让他兴奋、想朝着太阳的方向跑，于是他回头跟佣人说了一声便大步冲出帐篷钻进林子。太阳在东南方稍微偏东的位置，沿着直线一路过去只见人越来越少，很快就到了林子的尽头，洛桑看到那座过河的桥，毫不犹豫地跑了过去。年曲河东岸临山，地势起伏所以房屋极少，放眼看去一个人都见不到——但洛桑知道只要他再朝东南方跑一会就能看到人了，穆一定在那——六岁那年的望果节也是如此，跟着那股无法克制的冲动、朝着太阳去就一定能见到穆。

而他果真在一个小草坡顶上，身边坐着跟洛桑有一面之缘的阿希纳。初见阿希纳是大半夜，屋里只有月光，洛桑知道阿希纳的头发一定不是黑色的，却没想到居然像黄金一样，甚至他整个人都亮得令人眩晕。他抬眼朝洛桑看来，好像夏日正午的太阳落到了山顶，小男孩下意识尖叫一声避开了他的目光。待他跑到坡顶、气喘吁吁地在穆身边坐下，发现阿希纳又不刺眼了，只是一个金发白肤令人看不出年龄的漂亮少年。

洛桑一边笑一边喘气，忽然看到穆的右臂缠满了绷带——从手掌一直缠到被衣服遮住的躯干——立刻惊叫道：“穆这是受伤了吗？要不要紧？你这么久都没来过难道是被魔鬼打伤了吗？”

“不是，是我不小心摔的。”穆苦笑，抬起右手活动手指，“我是人呀洛桑，肉体凡胎，会生病会受伤的。不过好得差不多了，还缠着绷带只是为了固定肌肉和关节，怕又扭伤了。”

“伤筋动骨一百天，还真过了一百天！为什么不和阿爸阿妈说？你还一直一个人住在山里吗？你摔伤胳膊了怎么给自己做饭呀？你找了医生吗？还是自己接的骨头？穆也会医术吗？”他又转向阿希纳跟他问好，阿希纳依然不说话，却对他笑了一下。

“因为我完全能自己解决所以没有麻烦你们，如果真的有需要肯定会求助的。来，尝尝这个，是滤过乳清的稠酸奶拌无花果酱和沙枣干。”他递给洛桑一个小碗，“你怎么知道我在这儿？我和阿希纳才刚坐下就看到你一路跑过来了。”

洛桑眨眨眼：“我也不知道，就觉得……要到这边来，啊对，太阳告诉我的！我就朝着太阳的方向跑就看到你啦！”

“怎么这么神奇，太阳从来不告诉我我想见的人在哪里，洛桑真厉害。”

男孩吃完一碗酸奶，穆说：“我送你回去吧，正好和你阿爸阿妈说一声。”金发男人用洛桑听不懂的语言说了句话，穆起身牵着洛桑下山。

“阿妈一定会把你里里外外检查一遍再问你二十次‘为什么不告诉我’和‘真的没事了吗？’”

“哈哈哈哈我知道，一定会这样的。主要是……如果直说我把自己摔骨折了，你和珠姆姐姐又联系不到我，肯定会更担心，我就觉得不如等我好彻底了再解释这事。”

“是哦，有道理，我们真的没法主动联系你，信也送不到你家的山里去，那里除了你就没人住了吧，牧区都不在那个方向。”

两人回到洛桑家的帐篷，珠姆一看到绷带果真跳起来，差点当场把他扒了检查，穆攥紧了领口才没让她成功，又废了好一番功夫拒绝一起吃午饭的邀请，终于在阿希纳身边坐下了。

阿希纳道：“你之前说得真没错——从来没跟洛桑说过真话，原来他一直以为你是学佛修出了神通。”

“第一次见他是在蒙古军队里魔星觉醒那年。我知道旁边有个人，所以完全没用玫瑰，一边念《无量寿经》一边用念力战斗，可能地煞星他自己都觉得我是个僧人吧。后来就顺理成章地一路骗下去了。”

“你的胳膊到底是怎么回事？”阿希纳轻轻皱眉，穆的绷带立刻自行解开，“三个月前听到你喊我，问你也不回应，但我知道你不会有生命危险就没有过来。看你的疤痕，这像是从内部裂开的，从骨骼撕到表皮，外力冲击不可能是这样。”

绷带之下的是一大片蛛网似的暗红色伤疤，每一条周围都有两排缝线留下的点状疤痕——在重压下即将崩裂的大理石柱上就有这般裂纹，疤痕一直爬到锁骨才消失。若真如阿希纳分析的那样，穆的小臂、大臂和锁骨下动脉全被切断了，当时一定大量失血。穆的血液里有高浓度的魔宫玫瑰毒素，平时都靠念力构筑结界防止皮肤出血被人碰到，以此维持正常社交，但大动脉破裂的出血量绝对不可能靠它止住。

“不记得有没有和你说过，”穆一边缠绷带一边说，阿希纳道“一定没有”，“退出圣域前我发过一个誓，此生不用自己的力量干涉任何人类——世俗的——内部事务。没想到这个誓言的效力竟有那么强，连用小宇宙救人都不行——不过我想，如果我治疗了一个被冥斗士或是别的什么妖魔所伤的人应该可以，正常的生老病死不行——洛桑家有一个女佣，春天里生孩子难产快不行了，正好被我碰上，然后……”他摊开手笑起来，“就这样了。从手掌开始，两秒锁骨下大动脉破裂。幸好我跑得快，在血失控喷出来之前瞬移到家。至于有没有喊你我真的想不起来，但当时确实是怀疑自己要死了——哈哈哈终于体验了一次失血过多是什么感觉。”

阿希纳依然盯着穆的手臂，许久之后抬头说：“如果你想的话，我可以试试破解誓言，我大概知道它的运作原理了。”

“不用了，就这样吧，也好。”穆拍了拍阿希纳的手，“留着它可以提醒我不要做出格的事——比如……装作是个什么护法神啊菩萨啊显个灵，要求大家都不修母续密教的实体双修法门，不用男孩女孩的头盖骨做法器,不真去杀个乱伦生的男孩祭祀吉祥天母,禁止任何形式的人祭，因为……说是自愿，但是谁知道呢？哪里有那么多自然死亡的十二岁男孩和十六岁女孩（注1）？再想想冥蝶……我还想，哪怕这真的都是心甘情愿——觉得自己是在为了求一个好来生也罢，单纯地一心奉献也罢，一样是不对的。甚至还希望这里的人命没有贵贱之分，没有世世代代的贵族和世世代代的奴隶。但这次之后我在想啊，我这个外人，哈哈哈哈我在哪里都是外人，傲慢地冷眼看着批判着，觉得我认为是对的便是对的、一定更好、别人一定需要，凭什么呀？老师信仰自然——万物同源万物有灵，但对那些正在卡累利阿打仗的罗马天主教十字军和诺夫哥罗德东正教徒来说呢？（注2）——就是这样，傲慢地下了论断，指手画脚。”

听完这段话，阿希纳点头道：“我明白了，那我不尝试了……你有话就说不必犹豫。”

“我记不起有没有喊你，但当时我的确看到了一些画面，大概能确定那是我一岁以前的记忆。”

“一岁以前？那段时间人应该记不住事吧。”

“我记得住自己刚到夏鲁寺那天所有抱过我、在我面前经过的人。你生在一朵莲花里，天生没有触觉却能活到教皇找到你那天。所以想起了一岁前的事又有什么不可能呢？”穆倒拿茶匙在一块裸露的土地上画起来，一边讲解补全他没画出的细节。两个场景，一是狭窄崎岖高低起伏的街道，两边都是用木条加固的黄土墙；另一个是一个天井，沿一楼墙根有一圈座椅高的土台，柱子、外廊扶手、窗棂上装饰着旋转重复的几何图形装饰，还有层层叠叠的植物纹样。

“以前学习怎么用法阵控制风的时候，老师就让我布阵模拟不同气候条件下的不同建筑里的空气流动。这样的布局，”穆又画了一张简易的平面图，“比例肯定不准确，大概是这样，应该出现在夏天干热的地区。这种崎岖的街道不像是经过了规划，但它可以挡风，用在风沙大的地区。高墙下的天井和街道晒不到太阳，夏天里气温比外面低，同时打开朝天井、朝街道的窗，室内的高温空气朝上升离开房屋抽进天井——或者街道的冷空气，看当时的风向。我看插在土墙里的木头像是杨树木，这个地方离赤道不会太近，离北回归线也有一定距离，海拔不算高。墙体用土，还有陶土烧的砖，柱子也是这么垒起来的，看不到石头和外露的承重木质结构，应当在干旱区。哦对，所有装饰纹样里没有动物——如果整一片居民区都是这样的话——这是伊斯兰教的习俗，我不确定还有没有别的宗教信仰禁用动物装饰。”

“这个圈是我们现在的位置，沿着喜马拉雅山脉朝西北方走是冈仁波齐，继续下去就来到喜马拉雅山和昆仑山脉的交汇处，这条线是昆仑山脉，它北边有一片沙漠，人称死亡之海，沿着死亡之海有一圈绿洲，气候条件很符合我的推断，喀什噶尔、和阗、阿克苏、库车、库尔勒都在这一带。我肯定生在这其中的某一座城市里。”他长舒一口气，“也不一定，以前听伊涅索说，地中海南边内陆的民居也是这样的，还有阿拉伯地区两河流域——不，直觉告诉我不会在这两个区域。我总觉得，我是一个人到的夏鲁寺，也许是因为念力爆发把自己传送走了吧？这不是不可能。两河流域离年麦也太远了，更不用说地中海沿岸……我看到的场景里没有植物，没法进一步判断。总之——也许我很快就知道我为什么叫自己穆了。”

“你打算一个一个地去找吗？”

“是呀，我闲得狠，除了隔三差五教教洛桑就没事了，有大把时间干这些事。再等一两个月吧——誓言的惩罚也太狠了，到现在都没完。”

“疼得很厉害吗？要不要天舞宝轮封闭触觉？”

穆闻言朝后一缩道：“放过我吧！我可开不出你的不动明王，封闭触觉绝对活不过两天。”

阿希纳短暂地笑了，转眼又是一张无悲无喜的脸，说道：“我来找你其实是要向你道歉的。”

“啊？”

“四天前，我把伊涅索打伤了——已经没事了，只是精神状态一直很不好。”

“虽然还不知道发生了什么，但我觉得这不是你的错。我见过他，他做的事绝对不是一个精神状态正常稳定的人干得出来的——”穆欲言又止，叹了口气，“老师他，在伊涅索面前……变成了一棵树。”

“原来如此，难怪会这样。”

“除了我们几个，整个圣域没有人会去家里，玫瑰园里的那棵树……也许一早就长在那儿了吧，有些神奇的植物能和魔宫玫瑰共存也说不定呢？”

“要不要看看当时发生了什么？”阿希纳问道，穆答应了，旋即被拉进阿希纳的记忆。

他刚出去了一趟，回来路过训练场，正指导候补生的是天秤座伊提亚。今天本应轮到伊涅索——这个工作并不需要肢体接触，血液有剧毒的双鱼座也完全能胜任——但他没来，他从来都不来，一直都由伊提亚和摩羯座维格蒙德顶班。维格蒙德是一个黑头发的布列塔尼亚人，比穆大八岁，总是愿意帮别人干活——包括守宫这种枯燥到极点的工作，这活希瑟夫是从来不干的，他一直住在圣域外面。

阿希纳想起，已有足足一周整个十二宫——包括教皇，没人见过伊涅索。他没参加例行会议，没去过餐厅——至少没在餐厅有人的饭点去过，负责双鱼宫后勤工作的人也没见过他。阿希纳在自己的处女宫放下东西，继续朝上走，于水瓶宫外离了大路，跳下山崖落在一块石头上，伊涅索就缩在他对面的一处凹陷里，下巴搁在膝头，两眼放空不知在看什么。

他立刻笑起来，说：“早上好呀阿希纳。”

“回去吧，你的后勤都在找你。”阿希纳本以为还要费一番口舌才能让他动身，谁知伊涅索立刻就起来了，二人一前一后回到十二宫的大路上。阿希纳以要去见教皇为借口和黑发少年一起进了双鱼宫，却突然站定，右手无畏印结成，佛珠在手腕上无风自舞。

“穿上圣衣，接我一招，我怕你忘了自己的能力和职责。”

又像刚才一样，伊涅索马上听话照做。阿希纳手中金光大亮，一个漩涡形的光团朝伊涅索飞去——穆很清楚这只是随手凝聚小宇宙的结果，威力远远不足阿希纳任何一个正经招式——而伊涅索做了一件令谁都没想到的事，他在光团碰到自己的瞬间脱了圣衣撤掉所有防御，硬是用毫无保护的身体正面迎上。他被击飞出去撞上后方几米处的墙，鲜血四溅，墙上地上一片腥红。

阿希纳愣在当场，但本能仍让他下意识地朝后方的维格蒙德以及前方的教皇发出求救信号。摩羯座以接近音速的速度赶来，看到双鱼宫内的模样也懵了几秒，朝前跑了两步又想起他根本没有抗毒天赋，完全无法接触伊涅索——后者已经没了动静，而血还在地上快速蔓延。阿希纳回过神来，在伊涅索身边单膝跪下，清喝一声燃起小宇宙治疗，不动明王结界的效果是反弹，他的皮肤并不会接触到毒血，但他比穆更不擅长治疗，全力用下去也只封闭了血管的断口，补不完已经流失的血液。幸而教皇阿德里安及时赶到，迅速修复最危险的伤处，指示阿希纳把伊涅索抱去卧室。阿希纳不停地对教皇道歉请求处罚，教皇则说了和穆一样的话：“这不是你的错，你和维格蒙德都回去吧。”

阿希纳行礼离开房间，却没有回处女宫，而是隐蔽气息藏在外面。约摸过了两刻钟，他听到教皇对伊涅索说：“我知道你想死，又因为天主教的规定不自杀，就这么引诱阿希纳来动手。”

“啊，被发现啦！”他笑声清脆。和希瑟夫一样，伊涅索也是个嗓音较细的男高音，变声期对他的影响并不大，音调高起来仍有一点童声的味道。

“别的就不说了，你都清楚。你知不知道，对你——对所有圣斗士来说，死亡从来就不是一切结束，你真的明白你要面对什么吗？”

“我知道呀，不就是冰地狱嘛，狼狼早就告诉我啦。”

“你——”教皇被打断了，伊涅索继续道：“那不是很好吗？一成不变，永远都是那样，不会再有变化啦！然后慢慢地，有一天，说不定灵魂也消失了。”

“教皇啊，除了冰地狱，还有什么办法有可能杀死灵魂吗？没有了吧，就这一个。理论上灵魂不灭——所以，那不是很好吗？”

教皇愤怒之下砸了屋里的瓷器，什么都没说就走了，伊涅索安静了一会，轻声笑起来，又断断续续地唱起卡斯蒂利亚语的民谣，听那舒缓旋律像是一首摇篮曲。

记忆在此终止，穆说：“伊涅索说得非常有道理，我无法反驳。”

“不，关键点不在这里。”阿希纳截住他，“我总觉得，在我击中他的瞬间，有一股力量帮他挡了一下，否则……不止是这样。”

“我没注意到……”穆的声音低下去，他想到了希瑟夫说的那句话——“我和你们同在”，难道果真如此？

“也有可能我多想了，毕竟经过这么多年的训练，防御反击的本能很难完全控制住。”

“说的也对——谢谢你告诉我这件事。”

“我得回去了，还有半小时开会。如果你找到了出生地记得告诉我。”

“等找到了，你愿意和我一起去一趟吗？”

阿希纳点头答应，二人便告别了，一个前往希腊圣域，一个继续坐在小坡顶上远眺林子里过节的人群。

穆素来都有过目不忘的本事，看过的所有东西都清清楚楚地存在记忆里，想回头细看的时候就可以调出来。这三个月里他无事能做，除了攒够了体力和精力、憋着一口气偶尔出去一趟填满家里的储藏室，就是一个人窝在毯子里读从前粗粗翻阅过的经文典籍——吠陀经，现代梵语翻译的古代《奥义书》，存在锡兰的巴利语《大藏经》，藏文的《时轮经》、《喜金刚本续》，摩揭陀、锡兰、拉萨的史书，拉丁文的《圣经》，这本还是七、八年前伊涅索送给他的，离开圣域的时候一并带走了，却至今才翻开看看。

刚学会长距离瞬移那会，他经常和阿希纳一起，算准了当地时间的半夜瞬移溜进藏经阁档案馆一类的地方。阿希纳出生的时候，摩揭陀的一众僧伽早已被穆斯林军队摧毁，两个古老宗教之间的争端已见分晓，那烂陀寺的住持大师都去藏地做了萨迦法王的师父。阿希纳虽被残存的佛教徒当做佛祖化身收养，却没来得及怎么学习就被教皇带离摩揭陀，一有了能力就想补回。穆只是陪他同去，顺便能学一点梵语和历史。他听着僧人的早课和辩经长到六岁，却对经文背后的故事更感兴趣，那些写下文字的人，翻译文字的人，最早说出这些话的人——历史上那位名悉达多姓乔达摩的小国王子。

锡兰的史书记录了悉达多出生和逝世的大致时间，以及“佛”这个词在历史中的语义变化，想分离出还没变成传说还没成圣的历史就要追溯到一千七百多年前。对照着年份去看悉达多以前的古代《奥义书》就会发现轮回转世的思想不是一早就有的，王子悉达多也不是生来成圣，这传遍了广袤大陆的佛教也有一个起始点。小时候的穆就是在怀疑——也不如说是无法理解——法身佛、应身佛、报身佛的概念——释迦菩萨是因为得了大日如来的帮助才在菩提树下真正开悟（注3），佛法早在悉达多之前就已经存在了，释迦牟尼佛到底是谁？大日如来又是谁？搬去雅典以后他又接触了众多出身背景、思维方式完全不同的人，包括伊涅索这个相信全知全能的独一创世神的天主教徒，还见到了一个真正的神——悉达多到底是真正开创佛教的教主，是一个类神却不是神的存在的化身，还是一个使者？完全独处的时间里，穆越来越清楚地认识到这个世界到底有多大，时间的力量究竟有多强，无数民族都有自己的理论，理论还会变化，还会像莲花生入藏雍仲本教式微、朗达玛灭佛、伊斯兰军队摧毁那烂陀寺那样败给外来的体系，究竟什么才是对的？

如果他把这些想法说给别人听，不管是出家人还是世俗人，只怕都会说他年纪轻轻没认真学过什么东西只知道胡思乱想大放厥词，太浮躁太傲慢，应该闭嘴静心好好求教于别人。而他也是这么告诉自己的。他的确一直在怀疑，当怀疑累积到一定程度，找到一个契机就会逃跑，六岁那年答应了来找他的教皇和希瑟夫，十六岁那年收拾了一个小包裹逃离雅典，希瑟夫还给他塞了好些真金白银的首饰，说这些东西在哪里都好用，比货币能顶事。

注释  
1.参考资料《The Buddhist Tantras: Light on Indo-Tibetan Esotericism》，《Oracles and Demons of Tibet》, 《The Concealed Essence of the Hevajra Tantra, With the Commentary Yogaratnamala》  
2.诺夫哥罗德共和国（Novgrod Republic），12-15世纪，领土范围大概是现代俄罗斯东部，一直在和瑞典德国联军打仗，1241年一个叫Alexandr Nevskii的人带兵大败十字军，之后Karelia人慢慢地改信东正教了  
3.这里引用的是密教《金刚顶经》里的故事，如来以为释迦菩萨成道不完全，教了他五相成身，然后他才真正开悟。我真的不知道13世纪夏鲁寺信不信这个，随便找了一个能为剧情服务的写进来千万不要信。  
4.参考资料《印度佛教史》（作者平川彰），《藏传佛教极简史》（作者德昆），还有一些零零碎碎的不写了


	7. El Sueño de la Hija

等生活回归正轨，他的身体也撑得起连续长距离瞬移，穆立刻开始在他锁定的地区里定位城镇，从高处俯瞰房屋街道布局，再走遍大街小巷试图寻找他看到过的场景。最先去的便是他认为最不可能的地方——和伊比利亚半岛隔海相望的地方，然后一路往东推进。哪怕穆是被黄金圣衣认可的超能力者，会瞬移、速度远超普通人类，这也是个旷日持久的大工程。他花了接近九个月，羊皮纸上写下的名字被一个一个划掉，最终只剩和阗和喀什噶尔。把这两个城市放在最后是因为穆以前去过，但他当时既没有想过名字的问题也未曾看到记忆最深处的画面，自然不会深入道路错综复杂的居民区。他有种强烈的预感，要找的地方就在喀什噶尔，于是他先跑了一趟和阗，排除后联络了阿希纳，二人商量决定一周以后同去喀什噶尔。那天正好是开斋节，上午城中居民全都要去清真寺参加会礼仪式，穆无需动用空间结界和幻术也不用担心被看到。

阿希纳随即告诉穆，伊涅索行事愈发奇怪了，以前也经常动辄消失好几天，但总归还在圣域内部，现在却天天往外跑，天亮就出去，晚餐才回来，风雨无阻地在街头唱歌卖艺——挣来的钱给自己买个烤饼肉串一类的吃食，剩下的随手送给街头乞丐。

穆问阿希纳：“他最常去哪里？”

“偶尔去主教堂广场，但基本在集市。”

听到这句话穆立刻坐不住了，算了一下时间——那边是上午，当场换了一件薄衣服瞬移至雅典城内一条废弃已久、无门无窗的后巷。他将头发扎成一束藏进外衣里，拉起兜帽盖住前额的碎发方才走出去。外面的路没有铺石板，不久前的一场雨让这条路惨不忍睹，车辙和脚印里积着脏水，泥土和粪便裹着菜叶和烂肉，车轮碾过，它们的颜色和质地就更加融为一体。他能听到自己的鞋底踩出的黏腻声响，还能感觉到脚下到底碾过什么东西，是小石子、碎布头还是菜根。女人们的裙角都是黑色的，布料卷起泥浆，溅了穆满小腿的泥点子。

但是这还不是最糟的，沿着这条路朝海的方向走会经过一个小广场，正中是喷泉，东方有一座小教堂，西边的路通向市场，正是穆此行的目的地，小宇宙感应到伊涅索就在那儿。集市所在的广场铺了石砖，在一千多年前甚至还有排污管道，当年的商贩大概会把污水垃圾都扫进管道里，然后会有水流从高处将它们冲走。古代的遗迹早已废弃不用，石板地和泥土地也没什么区别了。市场有接近三分之一都是鱼摊，海鱼的粘液、血液和内脏被太阳晒出浓烈的腥臭，海风卷着它绕过大大小小的障碍物，占领了百米内的所有大街小巷。

穆从没到过这里，长在香料和玫瑰花园里的小孩都讨厌那个气味，伊涅索也是如此，他甚至亲口说过小时候住的城堡实在是太恶心了。如果没有切实地感应到他的存在，穆真的无法相信他会在这种地方唱歌，像流浪艺人一样从日出待到日落。穆满脑子都是十岁出头的伊涅索，身量还没长成、还未被毒玫瑰同化的少年，精致漂亮得只穿亚麻布里衣都在发光。他会在离人群还有好远的时候就皱起眉头，像极了一个不谙世事的骄纵小少爷——或是精灵仙子什么的，从来用不着克制自己的表情和动作。

一个人来人往的市场，一个身有剧毒的双鱼座，一个最脏乱的地方，一个应当洁癖的人。这之中有古怪的矛盾和平衡。

精神世界里那一团金色的光越来越清晰，穆发现伊涅索在卖杂货的地方靠墙站着，几米开外还有一伙杂耍艺人，那块地看起来像是街头艺人的专门舞台——现任双鱼座身边甚至也放了投钱的罐子，里面倒还真不是空的。

“伊涅索啊你到底在干什么……”

穆旋即意识到他说出了声，还被人听了去，有人从后方小心翼翼地搭讪：“不好意思打扰了——”穆立刻回头，只见一个身着黑袍的中年男人正朝他伸手，他后退一步，对方继续道：“请问您是不是希瑟夫的学生？”

“您是……神父？抱歉，瞧我在说什么蠢话，您就穿着神父的法袍，我是说，老师的那位神父朋友，克里斯托弗？如果记错名字了请务必原谅我，老师一直叫您神父，只提过一两次名字。”

“您没有记错，我的名字是克里斯托弗。”

“克里斯托弗神父，这是我们第一次见面吧，但您以前有见过我对吗？”

“是的，希瑟夫指了您给我看，说那是他的两个学生之一，我便记住了您的脸——那时候您的头发不是这个颜色，但脸没有变——方才您转弯走进广场的时候我正在喷泉那取水，正好看到您了。那您是怎么知道我的？”

“我会读心，说来惭愧，我控制不好这个能力，总是不自觉地侵入周围人的意识，真的不是故意的——我已经停下来了，也再不会偷看您的思维。”

“请您千万不要内疚，我自认并没有任何不妥的想法，事无不可对人言。”

穆此时才终于透露自己的名字：“神父光明磊落，穆非常敬佩，我是做不到的。”

“您叫穆对吗？可以这么称呼您吗？”见他点头，神父笑起来，“想必您也看到了，我只是想见希瑟夫的继承人而已。不，诚实地说，我一直都无法想象什么人才能让他甘愿为其放弃生命，所以一定要亲眼看看。”

“那不是我，现任的双鱼座是伊涅索，您没有见过。他从前不怎么出去走动，现在若没有外勤任务也很少离开圣域。除此以外我不能透露更多了。若您问我对他的评价……这倒是可以说，他的能力和品行都担得起这个位置。我理解您的想法，请不必担心我会觉得冒犯，完全没有，换作我也会如此，但我不敢像您一样直言不讳。”

“万分感谢！我再次为我鲁莽的言行道歉，我完全没有资格怀疑圣域中的任何一位成员。占用您的时间了，您一定有要事，我先告辞了。”

“要事真的没有，我只不过是想买点东西，也都不急用。倒是您，您一直都想去老师的住处看看。老师去过您家里还见过您的父母，但是您却完全不了解他。既然遇上我了，不如就现在去吧？那栋房子周围有屏障，至今都没有撤掉，因为外面有一个很大的花园全是魔宫玫瑰，怕人误入然后死在里面，毕竟有抗毒天赋的人……就这么几个，都在这里了。”

穆说这些话的时候，伊涅索正在离他们三百多米的地方唱时下流行的小曲，用里拉琴给自己伴奏。十来个人在他身前围成一个松散的圈。看着这场面穆甚至有些骄傲，伊涅索有一副好嗓子和天生绝佳的乐感，任谁都得说一句他唱歌好听。

“这……真的可以吗？”他睁大双眼，笑意从惊讶之后一丝一丝地透出来，“那应该是圣域的禁地吧？”

“不是的，离圣域的入口还有好一段距离。我们走吧。”二人转身朝北方去，“双鱼座比较特殊，太容易伤到别人，非紧急状态下不强制留守圣域。老师很不喜欢双鱼宫，那是一座大理石的古希腊式神殿，房顶有十几米高，所以他自己用松木、橡木和石头修了一座房子。他说过那栋房子和院子留给我和伊涅索，我应该是有带客人过去的权利的。前面右手边那条巷子没人，从那里瞬移——您放心不会晕的，一眨眼的事。”

神父紧紧地攥着双手，穆只很轻地碰了一下他的胳膊，一个眨眼后，二人头顶便是无遮挡的直射阳光，前方有一片巨大的玫瑰花园，血一样的深红色海洋深处果真有一栋二层的尖顶小屋。

“这……这真是神迹，我一直听说你们有瞬间跨越百里的能力，亲身经历比想象的还要震撼。”神父言毕立刻觉得毛骨悚然，这里没有鸟叫没有虫鸣，除了风声就是花朵摩擦的声音，安静得非常不祥。他知道魔宫玫瑰生长的地方草木绝迹鸟兽不过，但那花园里偏偏有一棵树，就长在离栅栏不远的地方，神父能看清它的树冠的形态，还有那呈螺旋形盘上高处拧成树干的根系。

穆没有接上他的话，指着前方说：“我只能将您带到这里，再往前走就有危险了。”

“您知道那棵树叫什么吗？它为什么能和玫瑰共存，难道是花毒的解药？”

“我也不知道，我来到这里的时候它就在那了，老师说它是在花园中长起来的，但它并不能解毒。老师好像说过要送您一条银链子，用来挂十字架？他没有交给您？那请神父在这里等我一下，我进去拿。”

“这不必……”然而穆已经消失在他面前，又闪现在小屋的门口。

房门没有锁，甚至都没关严，一推就开了，正对大门的筒形壁炉里还有没烧完的松木，右侧的餐桌上摆着核桃木碗和空花瓶，有一本书搭在扶手椅背上。穆走过去翻开，发现那是一本卡斯蒂利亚的圣歌乐谱，用唱诗班发明的符号记录，他看不懂这种秘密文字，希瑟夫也不行，这本书无疑是伊涅索的。他放下书，从餐桌后面的楼梯上二楼，两间卧室的门也都大开，老师的房间在左边，伊涅索和他的在右边。穆的床上铺着那条很有年头白色羊毛毯子，枕套倒是不一样了，他记得他走的那天还是深棕色的亚麻布，现在换成白绸。伊涅索那边没铺好——一个人刚刚从毯子里钻出来，脱了睡衣随手丢上去，裤子有一半拖到地上。他准备过一会再回来整理，然而再也没回来。伊涅索一定以为那就是普普通通的新的一天，和以往的四千多个早晨没有区别，然而希瑟夫把他喊到花园里，告诉他“万物同源，我是风，我是狼群，我也是地上的草木，永远都要记住我说的这句话，我和你们同在”，于是这间屋子的时间停住了。

穆在伊涅索的床边站了一会，想着到底要不要把被子抖平铺好，最终还是没有，他转进希瑟夫的卧室，打开专门放项链的那层抽屉挑了一条用鱼线串起来的银珠帘。神父还在大太阳下等着，穆走过那棵树时只匆匆看了他一眼——他听到自己的声音在脑海里叫他“狼狼”，是“他”不是“它”。他和穆从圣衣的记忆里看到的一模一样。希瑟夫张开双臂原地转了个圈，他的脚变成粗糙的木质，随后是腿、躯干、胳膊、头。他穿着墨绿的丝绒长袍，树叶就是一模一样的色泽，他在一头银发里编了金丝和黄金的花串，枝头就开出金银两色的花。转瞬之间，世上再也没有那个卡累利阿的银发巫师、会给圣衣配黄金头饰的双鱼座希瑟夫。

狼狼说他和“你们”同在，伊涅索和穆，但他们无法证明那到底真的别有深意还是一句普普通通的遗言——这片信仰全知全能的上帝的土地上，人们总对晚辈说我会在天堂上看着你。可是这世上并没有他们相信的那一个天堂，生死规则之下大家都一样——更接近穆所知的真相的反而是吠陀《奥义书》和佛经里的理论，生死轮回无休无止，有情众生被痛苦所困，但也有极少数的人能跳出轮回，所谓“觉悟”或者“解脱”，圣域称那个境界为第八感。

穆把珠链交给克里斯托弗：“这是最适合您的一条，素银珠没有雕花，您想在这里再待一会还是回雅典？我先帮您把十字架挂上去吧。”

神父摘下起毛的绳编项链，它悬浮在空中，绳子化作粉尘飘散只留下银十字，珠子一颗一颗从鱼线上脱落，鱼线穿进十字架上的环，珠子再复位。神父再三道谢，提出要在花园周围绕着走一圈，穆和他一道，沿途讲了一些希瑟夫和克里斯托弗认识以前的事情，譬如希瑟夫给人算命从来都算不准，说圣域里一个女孩子可能再过十年都找不到对象，谁知她几个月后就和人打得火热，来年就结婚了。

他没有说的是，狼狼那些有关生死的预言无一落空。他甚至在决定加入圣域的那一天就算到了自己的结局。卡累利阿的飘着灰色晨雾的海滩上，十二岁的希瑟夫在教皇阿德里安的面前用火、鹿皮鼓和烟雾测算了自己的未来，他说他还有三十年的寿命，会死在一种花开放的时节。他在沙地上画出预言中的花，阿德里安说那是秋水仙，夏末秋初开放，只在地中海区域生长。三年前，公历1241年九月十二日。

两人瞬移回到雅典城内，道别前穆变出一捧无毒的玫瑰让神父带回去装饰教堂，神父一脸感慨地说：“第一次见希瑟夫的时候他也送了我花，说的话都和您一模一样。”

穆笑道：“我是他一手带大的，当然处处都有他的影子。”

伊涅索还在那里唱歌，穆大步朝他的方向跑去，鱼、烂水果和动物粪便的气味中有一丝细细的甜腻的玫瑰花香。穆隐避自己的气息，寻了个机会爬上一处能看到伊涅索的屋顶。黑发白肤的少年穿着系带的褐色罩衣，皮靴和长袜上沾满泥土，他的头发盖着那对黄金镶蓝宝石的拉丁十字耳环，只在他晃动身子的时候才透出一点金光。一边地上的钱罐里面已有不少硬币了，还不断有人往里面投钱，伊涅索一直闭眼唱歌看都不看，但并没有盗贼企图抢走它。听众在双鱼座少年身边围出一个半圆，众目睽睽之下小偷都没有下手的空间。

他弹了君士坦丁堡的小曲，唱了希腊古典悲剧的选段，然后是用词粗俗的荤曲，几种声音切换自如，滴水未进唱了那么久都不显疲态，仿佛永远都不会累。他一直在笑，玫瑰色的嘴唇咧开露出雪白的牙，笑出酒窝和弯起的眼睛，海蓝的眼睛里神色清明。这是从前那个在玫瑰园和圣域训练场周围蹦跳着唱歌的伊涅索，世上就没有事情能让他不开心，除了每日的任务、狼狼和穆，他不把任何东西放在心上。穆突然就明白了伊涅索为何会在这里唱歌。不是谁都能找到一个避风港，伊涅索既然找到了就是好事。

他给琴调了音，唱起卡斯蒂利亚的歌。雅典的人或多或少都会一些拉丁语，但能听懂伊比利亚方言的人绝对不多，可是他的听众未曾因为语言不通变少。他能发出接近童声的清亮高音，一个人、一把琴、一副嗓子，把市场的一角变成小穹顶下的唱诗班舞台。穆听得懂歌词——法国的国王有三个女儿，一个做手工，一个缝纫，最小的女儿在刺绣，她厌烦这项繁复的工作，于是梦境降临了。

此时一个高大挺拔的男人推开人群走向伊涅索，在他耳边低声说话。来者留着十字军骑士那般的长发，身穿白亚麻布短袍，正是摩羯座维格蒙德。伊涅索后退一步，直直盯着摩羯座的脸，歌声停了两秒，他笑得更加灿烂，将手搭上维格蒙德的肩膀。卡斯蒂利亚的少年绕着摩羯座，边走边唱道：“我站在门前，看到满月升起；我站在窗后，看到晨星天悬；我站在井边、在黄金立柱之后……”他的手指顺着维格蒙德的大臂一路向下，最后在摩羯座的手背勾了一下。伊涅索又一次和他拉开距离、转身面向另一侧的听众，那眼神却一直黏在维格蒙德脸上——像高温的粘稠的玫瑰麦芽糖浆，能拉出烫手的丝来。

伊涅索的脸仿佛也停在了三年前，和他们曾经的家一样，他有成年男人的身体，却长着花一样的、介于孩子和成人之间的脸，但那是一朵已经开到极致的花，香气甜腻得好像下一秒就会腐烂。一具写满了情欲的肉体，却偏偏是最纯净的那个，没有人能抵抗他的笑和触摸。穆看得出伊涅索是在扮演无知的小孩，可是维格蒙德大概是不行的，穆眼看着他的脸和脖子都红透了，抓着衣角手一直在发抖。伊涅索又唱了一次那段描写满月和星星的歌词，摩羯座一步上前，抓住他的胳膊将他拖离人群。伊涅索回头朝上方看，举着小竖琴对穆大笑挥手，穆也朝他挥手道别，一扭头就看到阿希纳盘腿坐下了。

穆说：“我觉得他很开心，虽然这里脏得一塌糊涂，但是有人、有生活的味道，他既然不介意那我也为他高兴。生活……”他轻声笑了一下，“都留在家里了，没带走，如果能找回来再好不过。”

“教皇也是这么想的，所以让我们都别盘问他，放他过去就好。”

“那个位置不好坐啊，什么事都得操心。我想想就觉得教皇大概被我和伊涅索气得够呛，我逃跑，紧接着狼狼死了，然后伊涅索……真难啊。”

“你能变一次玫瑰吗？”阿希纳突然转换话题。

“你要哪一种？什么颜色？有毒的没毒的？”

“哪一种都行——”阿希纳接过穆递来的一朵粉红色大马士革玫瑰，“我一直有个问题，双鱼座变出来的花究竟是从哪里来的？是用空间转移的能力从某一个花园里传送到手上？还是用小宇宙凝聚出来的？”

“刚才这朵是用小宇宙，但第一个办法也可以，食人鱼玫瑰和匕首玫瑰一般都是召唤出普通的花再灌注小宇宙，吸血玫瑰是特殊品种。”

“是用小宇宙打散构成别的物质的原子再重组出一朵玫瑰吗？”

“不是……你再看一次，集中小宇宙，它就凝结成型了——”他的手里出现一朵魔宫玫瑰。

“小宇宙是灵魂的力量，为什么能凝聚出物质的实体？你是怎么跨过这条界线的？”

穆刚想解释，旋即发现他并不知道答案，甚至也问起自己这个问题。二人面面相觑，穆终于出声：“我不知道，很小的时候就会了，伊涅索也是。你说得对啊！为什么？为什么别的人都没有这种招式？”

“接下来我要研究这个问题。”

“你想做什么？和我说说？”

“目前只有一个很模糊的想法。既然我能把冥蝶直接送入轮回——跳过冥界，哈迪斯无法复活他，那么理论上，应该有办法让所有一百零八魔星都不能复活，轮回也好封印也好，切断他们和冥界的联系，死后无法回到冥界——这个办法不好找，但我相信一定有，你给了我灵感。能压制冥王军——借哈迪斯的力量获得第八感——也许关键就在这里，灵魂和物质的界线，矛盾中的……”他不继续说了，看着前方专心思考。穆又变出一朵花插在阿希纳鬓角，然后回家去了。

注释：这章标题就是小鱼鱼唱的那首歌，很好听，强推，中世纪西班牙犹太人的歌，不确定具体年份


	8. 天选之人

第八章天选之人

阿希纳叼着一块煎过的白奶酪出现在克孜河边，穆正靠着一棵柳树，拿树叶当哨子断断续续地吹着。土黄色的城市在北边几里，和二人现处的位置隔着青色麦田。

又听了一会，阿希纳问道：“是这边的民歌？”

“应该是首萨塔尔琴的曲子吧，早些时候找了一家丝绸匠人买布料，他家小孩一直在练，我挑布的时候听了好久，满脑子都是它。找不准音算了算了。”穆扔开叶子，打开背包给阿希纳看里面的白底彩色花纹织锦，“艾德莱斯绸，你肯定见过，君士坦丁堡的人都穿，趁着大家还没去清真寺赶快买一点。走吧，城都空了。”

“准备送给洛桑做衣服？”

“洛桑喜欢绿松石的颜色，最好完全没有花纹——给珠姆姐姐和我自己，这些是你和伊涅索的，能做两件短罩衣，拿去当桌布枕巾窗帘也行。”

“我估计不会穿，我很诚实，”阿希纳低头看了一眼身上的白亚麻布，“全都是他的。”

穆笑道：“每天穿一身不一样的去菜市场唱歌吗？这还不够一周七天的份呢。哎，突然发现你从来没戴过圣域的徽章，你的应该是黄金和红宝石做的吧，是嫌它太华丽了吗？”

“我的外勤任务都在基督教庭势力之外，戴着也没用，没人认识它。”

穆很明显知道要往哪里去，拉着阿希纳越过农田、钻进房屋密集的居民区径直朝北走。两人穿过平坦地带的重重屋檐，街道空无一人，但到处都飘着早餐残留的食物香味，隔着门缝和小窗能看到院子里晾晒的彩色衣物，还有鸟叫虫鸣和远处隐约的诵经声，所以并不显得寂寥。也许因为气候干燥水分立刻蒸发，也许是这里的居民格外注意居住环境清洁卫生，黄土的街道都很干净，的确也能闻到牛羊马的气味，但食草动物的味道并不难闻，倒有点像刚刚发酵的麦酒。

“伊斯兰教徒不吃猪肉，所以没人养猪，更不会在楼房里养猪。”穆知道阿希纳在想什么，指了指南边，“人和动物的尿液粪便、厨余垃圾烂肉烂菜之类的都有专人拉出去堆肥。不吃猪肉最早最早也许是因为猪身上寄生虫多吧。”

“楼房养猪，我对雅典城最早的记忆。听说整个东罗马帝国都这样，优良传统延续至今。”

“千万别接要去北边大城市的任务——伦敦、巴黎之类的地方，它们可比雅典厉害太多了。”穆大笑道，又立刻皱起眉来，“我太幸运了，才能用嘲笑的口气说起它们……真的不应该。”

阿希纳素来不接这种话，穆总是突然之间进入悲悯和自责的情绪，从小如此。他本来就明白苦是世间有情众生的真谛这一道理，有适合修菩萨道度化别人的心，但是每当有了念头却第一时间反思他能不能、应不应该、有没有资格做这些事，是不是太过傲慢。而他又的确受誓言束缚。一个从来都不知道普通人应当如何的人，突然之间，从小到大所仰仗的一切力量都不能用了，内源的重重顾虑加上了外源的约束，他藏在心里的悲苦愈演愈烈。也许有一天他能像一千七百年前的悉达多一样找到办法——发现冥想禅定苦行都只能并不能解决问题，走出去看一看世间，仍然满眼都是苦难，于是他用带着追随者以智慧和思考抵达觉悟境界——这也需要时间。

又过了一会，两人开始朝东走，前方地势明显变高，那里就是阿希纳在河边看到的建满了房子的山丘。看上去这里像是陶器手艺人的聚居地，小巷墙根处、院落里摆了好些陶土的锅碗瓢盆等生活用品，还有些刚雕好在等风干的雕塑摆件、柱头浮雕一类的装饰品。

“你已经知道它在哪里了。”阿希纳道。

“的确，我还知道那就是我出生的地方，我——亲生父母的家。只是不想一个人去罢了。右转。”支撑横跨街道的阁楼的木梁下挂着一块湿红布，穆伸手撩开它，待阿希纳过去后又小心地扯平了皱褶，“快到了，再左转，那条没出口的巷子。”

两人走进去在一扇刚上过红漆的大门前停下，穆转身看着来时的方向说：“一模一样，当然除了这扇门的颜色，二十年前它没上漆。啊，还有那里，”他指着左前方的一栋四层高小楼，“当时它只有三层，家里每多一代人就再垒一层房子——或者多一对夫妻，我只是听说的，可能有的人也会分家吧。”

“这种气候下二十年的时间能完全改变墙壁表层的纹路，木质的浮雕可能都被磨平了，你是怎么确定的？”

“洛桑家有二十六头黑牦牛，每一只都有自己的名字，他从来不会认错，我就不行。”

“这不一样。牛和牛长得再像也总有不同之处，眼睛大小、鼻孔形状、鼻子上的纹路，这些细节都可以用来辨别。”

“在老师眼里，这些夯土、砖块、木梁、泥巴，和牦牛——和人——本质都一样。”穆眨眨眼睛。

“但是你并不理解。”

“你说得对，”穆叹气道，“我靠的是直觉，我知道就是这儿。就在这扇门里，要不要进去？回到关键地点也许就能唤醒一些记——这家人姓卡迪尔（注）。”

“是这些字符？这是阿拉伯字母吧，你认识吗？”阿希纳看向墙上的刻痕。

穆指着自己的太阳穴说：“不认识，但有个声音告诉我这个词拼出来就是卡迪尔，强大、有能力的意思。”他用脚尖点了点地面，“这地下没有活着的植物，只能进去。上一次私闯民宅还是为了救人，现在就是纯为一己之私。”

“如果找到亲生父母了会和他们相认吗？这样的话就不那么——”他正想着合适的词，穆却说：“找不到，他们都死了，我看这里一直都有人住，可能是祖父母、叔伯、堂兄弟吧，那就和我没关系了。”

二人穿过红漆大门，穆绕着天井的墙根转了一圈，说：“院子也一模一样，那时候没有葡萄藤。这儿的第二层就是我出生的地方。”

院子里晾了好些衣服，红的黄的蓝的白的绸布和细棉布上多半有手绘和刺绣的花纹，最常见的是石榴，一件蓝底长袍背部绣了秋天的胡杨，蓝色黄色，跟墙壁切出的这块天空一致。这家人的经济条件一定不差，也不是陶器手艺人，这座山丘上的居民虽然以手艺人为主但也有从事别的工作的。阿希纳透过窗户看到一楼朝北的屋子里满是触及天花板的书架，其间摆着大桌子，镇纸压平的纸张上有黑墨水书写的文字。

穆走到他身边，眼睛透过窗框回到了二十年前。他抬起手摸上雕花的窗棂，开始绕院子走，指尖一直贴着墙壁。

“妈妈抱着我走进这间屋子，有三个人在桌前装订书册，一老两少。我们出去晒太阳——就在来时路过的几棵石榴树那儿，她摘了一朵花戴在头上。是冬天吧——我的生日在公历二月的最后一天，小孩多大能开始走路？九个月十个月？她说外面太冷了，地上还有冰，让谁……一个人名，给我再加一件衣服。院子里已经不晾衣服了，湿衣服挂出去就会冻上，都在火墙边上烤干。再后来……”他抬头看向最初的那扇窗，出生的房间，“她病死了，老奶奶说她生孩子的时候早产伤身，我明明能生在春天，她却滑了一跤——我一岁那年的春天，那天起了沙尘暴，什么都是黄色的——接下来就是夏鲁寺。记忆接上了……”

穆最终走回书库，站在阿希纳身边说：“‘穆呀，长大就能跟你大伯学书法了’，大伯，亲生父亲的大哥……他说，穆斯塔法……穆斯塔法，妈妈叫我穆，原来如此。”他笑起来，“意思是天选之人，伊斯兰教先知默罕默德的别名。阿拉伯语的名字，那张纸上的字也是阿拉伯语。”

他沉默了一会，说：“前不久才看完了《时轮经》，里面说佛国在末世时的敌人就是穆斯林，叫他们‘麦加’。这部经文成型大约是在两百年前，南边的寺庙、僧伽遭受巨大打击——很久以前这里也是佛国，过了峡谷抵达古格王国，转向东南边是后藏前藏，继续朝前走翻过昆仑山就是喀什噶尔——也是《时轮经》成型的时候，喀喇汗国皈依伊斯兰教。”

“原来是阿拉伯语，还是这个意思……天选之人，神选之人，安拉——又是丹增多吉，护法金刚，护的当然是佛法。哈哈哈哈，连起来一看真的太有意思了。全是宗教意味这么浓的名字，全给了我这个一直在跑的人，管它是哪个神哪个法，我都逃跑了。”他扶着窗户又笑了许久，慢慢平静下来，拉住阿希纳的手说，“我的问题解决了，我们走吧？”

金发男人点头，转眼间二人回到碰面时的柳树下，穆把他装满绸布的背包留在那里用障眼法遮起。他几次弯下腰想提起背包离开都又转向了北边，最后干脆一动不动地站着看。

阿希纳找了块大些的石头爬上去打坐，周身金光流动，感觉再冥想一会就要开出一朵莲花来，穆说话了：“没想到其实并没有什么感觉。我一直想知道为什么是‘穆’，如今理清了来龙去脉，却觉得……本应如此，完全不激动——也不难过。二十年前的事，一个人从未谋面，一个人连脸都没有看清，只有一个影子和声音，难过不起来。”

“一般来说，是该觉得激动和难过吗？”阿希纳睁开眼。

片刻后穆道：“也是，你说得对。”

阿希纳却疑惑地盯着他，直瞧得穆又憋不住笑了：“我也没有家人——世俗的家人，只有一个老师。”

“还有朋友，比如你和伊涅索，虽然伊涅索不理我。”

“你听上去好委屈啊，”穆靠上石头，脸贴着阿希纳的胳膊，“他不理你还有我嘛。”

“接下来一段时间我要不理你了。”

“闭关？说起来你快到第八感了吧。”

“还差一点点，卡在这里很久了，可能需要一个契机才行。明年有十二年一次的大壶节，既然我陪你来这儿了，明年你要陪我去。”

“好呀，十二年一次的大礼，错过这次估计就看不到下一个了。你还要在这里待一会吗，”穆把布料抽出来卷成一个筒放在阿希纳身边，“那我先走了，锅里还在炖牦牛肉，怕柴烧完了肉冷下来不好吃。”

“不喜欢吃牦牛肉，回头见。”

“知道你不吃，要是炖了羊肉我肯定拉起你就跑。再见啦。”穆拎起包回家，掀开锅盖用叉子试了一下肉块的软硬，发现还要再煮一小时，便在地上铺开新买的鹅黄色绸布，拿粉笔画出裁剪线，花了半小时给自己做了一件半袖短袍，衣服成型后又觉得缺了什么，偷偷裁了一小块蓝布镶边。等新衣服过了水在门边通风处挂起，肉也好了。

第二天他穿上新衣服去了珠姆家，来开门的是卓玛，穆隐约记起这个年轻女人比他还要小几岁，如今儿子都满周岁了。珠姆迎上来，穆把布料展开给她看，笑道：“趁这边在过林卡节去了一趟喀什噶尔，顺手买了这些带回来，这是喀什噶尔出产的，这一匹是和阗的，完全不挡风，做夏装也嫌薄了，不过可以做里衣。”

年麦周边能用来做染料的植物稀缺，这般色彩斑斓的艳丽布匹非常少见，珠姆很是喜欢，连声道谢，留穆在家里吃饭。过段时间，出去玩了个尽兴的洛桑也回来了，拉着阿妈叫道：“穆送了好多东西呢！我戴的耳环也是他的！得给他好好地回份礼。”

“这是当然！已经准备好了，你不许拒绝。”她盯着穆，直到他移开目光答应了才罢休。

饭后，洛桑趴在院里树下的长凳上昏昏欲睡，穆端着一碗青稞酒边走边喝，在另一条长凳上坐下。洛桑抬眼看着穆，说：“你的皮肤真好，阿妈成天说我怎么就不能像你一样。”

“哎？是吗，”穆摸了摸脸，“我从来没注意过，有什么不一样？”

“这么明显你都看不出来！”洛桑翻身爬起，凑到穆跟前，“你没有斑没有红血丝，嘴角鼻翼的颜色也不深不浅，肤色特别均匀……像假的。”

“哈哈哈这是什么形容啊！”穆轻轻推了他一把。

“穆呀，记得刚认识你的时候你还是黑头发，为什么变白了？我只见过老人长白头发，但是你的头发真好看，又顺又亮，也不像阿希纳那样亮得刺眼，所以特别好看。”

“大概是用脑过度吧，有一年遇到了怎么都想不明白的问题，然后就这样了，其实我也觉得全白头发很好看——有黑有白就不好看了。你戴的佛珠是新的吧？上面还有香味儿，夏鲁寺就烧这种香。”

“这都能闻出来？是夏鲁寺的喇嘛送的，说我和佛法有缘，如果我想出家他们一定收。穆说过要再大一些才能做决定，所以——再等几年吧！”

“你想读读经文吗？”

“读过几遍《无量寿经》，听你提过它就好奇了，看不懂——还有别的经？”

“佛陀在世时他的国度没有文字，最早的经文是弟子写下的记录。释迦牟尼成道后教化近五十年，他说过多少话呀，怎么可能只整理出一部《无量寿经》？”

洛桑吐吐舌头，说：“我只是听说经文都秘而不传，要入了门经过灌顶仪式才能修习，不然轻则什么也悟不到，重则走火入魔恶鬼缠身。”

“那是密教，师徒之间一对一传授，秘法不得公开，经文也写得很晦涩，用大量的密语和比喻，字面意思和真实所指可能完全不同，这样即使有弟子违反规定公开经文，不得传承的人也摸不到秘法。但是最早的经文——十几个百年以前，还没有吐蕃王朝和莲花生大师——不是这样，佛陀的本意就是度化众生，他开创的教法只要认真学了谁都可能开悟。”

“一千五百多年前没有莲花生大师？”洛桑愣住，“格萨尔王的故事说的都是几千年前的事……”

“桑南达杰就是个史官，你应该能分清什么是传说故事，什么是传说背后的历史。”

“对不起，总是忘了这一点，莲花生大师是四百多年前的人，那烂陀寺僧人，受赤松德赞之邀入藏。”

穆摆正洛桑脖子上的蜜蜡玛瑙珠项链，红穗子垂在胸前，下面吊着几颗绿松石坠。他笑起来：“传说、经文和史书的背后都是一个个人，有名字的没名字的都曾经活过，也像我们现在这样吃完饭了一边喝酒一边说话，也有偏见也会犯错。”

“穆怎么什么都会？”

“你又突然换话题啦！”他捏住洛桑的脸，“哪有什么都会？这不是事实，我也从没这么觉得。珠姆姐姐说你皮肤不好，你倒是要每天擦油啊，这儿又干又风大，不保护皮肤谁扛得住？”

“你一个人住在山上，没有父母朋友佣人帮你，打水烧水都不方便，你却一直这么干净，懂得多又会做饭又会做衣服，怎么想都觉得这不可能！一天就这么长，挤牛奶打个酥油就要耗掉快十分之一，时间不够用啊！”他朝后一退拉开二人的距离，“穆到底是怎么做到的？如果我入了佛门是不是也能和你一样？”

“不，千万不要抱着这种想法加入任何一个宗教团体——或者说，不要心怀这样的预期去做任何事。事实可能很残酷，相关性不等于因果，因和果也不是一一对应的。一个人修了佛法之后有了神通，不等于是佛法给了他神通，也不等于……只有佛法才能开启神通。这个人可能生来就有超越世人的天赋，换一个出生地拜入另一个师门也能唤醒力量。藏地就有雍仲苯教，藏地以外有道教、基督教、伊斯兰教、犹太教、自然崇拜、羽蛇神信仰……万般法门，都能达成相似的结果。”

“我想起来了！那句话穆两年前说过，因和果并非一一对应，你说你要想想怎么解释，原来想了两年呀。”

白发男人端着酒碗怔愣几秒，笑得手发抖洒出几滴酒来，说：“天啊你还记得呢！”

“你说的话我都记得——哦不，小时候的记忆有点模糊了，但是我记得大概的！”

“洛桑十岁了，是大孩子啦！其实……我这人经常说些不妥当的话，想一个问题想久了还会絮絮叨叨地念出来，自己都不知道。这些真的别记下来，好不好？”

“你应该怪我阿爸阿妈怎么把我生得这么聪明。”他噘嘴不满道，“这哪里是我能控制的事，再说我又不知道什么不该记下来。”

“对不起，是我不够负责。”穆的神情非常郑重，和以往都不一样。洛桑心下警觉起来，嘴上说着：“穆你真讨厌！为什么要和我道歉？受不起受不起受不起！”

他扑过去抱住穆，说：“我真的特别喜欢穆！说起来，你为什么对我这么好？对我好教我东西还完全没有要求，我偶尔晚上睡不着的时候就在想这个问题。穆到底看中我哪一点了？”

“和你有缘吧，”他揉了一把洛桑的头顶，“别的也没什么。我……精力有限，没办法爱众生，只能挑几个人。但也不是完全没有要求，比如，你不能杀人放火抢劫偷盗强娶强买。”

“这些事儿犯法！犯法的事我肯定不会做！所以还是没有要求。”

穆苦笑：“回答不了，我认输。”

“长大之后，我想成为和你一样的人。”洛桑用发誓的语气说道，双眼紧紧盯着穆。

“那就朝着你心里的模样去吧，但是不要有非如此不可的想法。”

“为什么？让我猜猜……你可能要说，除了你之外还有很多人更值得被我当成榜样。”

“哈哈哈！你猜错了。”穆戳了一下洛桑的脸，“想着非如此不可，这条路会走得非常痛苦，还会忽略很多很多值得留意的东西。人生几十年其实也挺长的，多走走多看看，别被困住了。”


	9. 真名

第九章真名

这一年的初秋，除了麦香和望果节，年麦人还迎来了萨迦法王贡噶坚赞的仪仗。他带了昆氏家族中的两个年轻男孩以及萨迦寺里的十几个僧人，人坐由身披红布装饰的马拉的车，队伍里的牦牛驮着一箱一箱的经卷典籍。秋天里已经吹起了西北风，从西边的萨迦地方而来的僧人队伍还未见影子，候在路边的人群就闻到了缕缕香烟。

桑南达杰不在，珠姆说洛桑已经长得太沉了她抱不动，十岁的小男孩就不停地在人堆里蹦跶，想越过前面的层层肩头和脑袋看清萨迦法王的模样——小时候曾以为萨迦班智达有三头六臂，如今见到真人了，原来他是一个穿红色僧衣的老人，与一般的老人一样头发花白长了皱纹和斑。萨迦法王一行人分住在万户长家中和夏鲁寺，洛桑听说他们不会停留多久，要在天冷下来之前赶到拉萨，立马往夏鲁寺跑了一趟，想着见不到萨迦班智达本人，能见见他身边的高僧也好。谁知那天萨迦法王正好也在庙里，洛桑路过正殿时和他对视了一眼，正要小跑溜掉，老人突然喊住了他，招他去身边坐下，还问他叫什么名字。

小男孩笑得眼睛都眯成了线：“我叫洛桑，阿爸是桑南达杰，阿妈叫珠姆。”

萨迦法王道：“你是个有慧根的聪明孩子，以前有没有谁教过你？”

“您指的是佛法吗？还没有，我是很有兴趣，但是老师建议等两年再深入学习——如果真想受戒出家，最好再晚几年。”

“这个老师是不是送你这对耳环的人？它里面被注入了太阳一样的力量，好好戴着它。”

洛桑更加高兴，凑得又近了些：“是呀，五岁的时候收到的，我一直戴着，除了洗澡就没摘下来过！”

“你的老师二十出头就法力深厚，如果可以的话真想和他见一面听听他的故事，但既然他不愿意，我也不能强求。”

“哎？一直以为你们认识！穆总是提起您，一有妖魔作祟他就说年麦周边都有萨迦法王庇护不会有事的，那曲闹妖狼那时就是这样，前两年吸血妖怪那会也这么说。”

“的确可以说认识，只是没见过而已——这两件事儿都是他解决的，我知道。”

“您好厉害！”

这不带修饰的赞美之词让老人笑起来，洛桑又补充道：“可是吸血妖怪——穆说那不是他的功劳，是他朋友做的。”

“不完全是，并非‘不是’，他不在你面前居功必有原因，但是我知道。”

“——啊！我明白了，认识一个人不一定要见面！所以你们果真认识！说起来，为什么老师不愿意和您见面呀？您是不是邀请过他，但是他拒绝了？他很少答应任何事的，加起来一只手都能数清。”小男孩埋怨道。

“他那样的人真不能随便给出承诺，语言是有力量的，对他人说出的每一句话都会约束自己，只是一般人没到这个境界，察觉不到。”

“这就是不妄语戒吗？他那样的人……什么样的人？”

“你和他走得那么近，怎么还要问我？”萨班笑起来，“这得看他愿不愿意说，他不说谁也不知道。”

“喔……”他低下头，又偷偷抬眼去看老人，“我一直想象您说起话来是什么样，大概像辩经，引经据典道理高深，没想到——哎我也不知道怎么形容，”他咯咯地笑，“和想象里的样子不一样。”

“哪能天天那么讲话？一你不是出家弟子，二咱们也不是在辩经，人说话是为了传递信息，让对方听懂，如果我对着你开口闭口都是佛学密语，意义何在？”

“萨班大师，您要去凉州，这一来一回也要很久吧，一年两年？那我们这里由谁镇守啊？妖狼会不会看您暂时不在就……啊您肯定有很厉害的弟子留守萨迦寺，我——我不是想质疑您。”他说着说着声音越来越小，脸也红透了，看着像要哭出来。

“其实我把那个弟子也带走了，但是你放心吧，我们小小年纪就忧心忡忡的洛桑——”萨迦法王伸手摸小孩的头，这堪称是无上的荣耀，洛桑半张着嘴愣住，“会有人的，他会回来，在此之前不是还有你的老师吗？他俩之间——之后，都会有的，莲花生大师说过这片土地会繁荣不息。”

洛桑喃喃自语：“摸了头，居然摸了头……我要变聪明了……”

萨班笑着拍他：“说着要变聪明怎么傻了？回家去吧。”

洛桑走出夏鲁寺外的麦田仍然晕乎乎的，吹了好久的风才回过神来，止不住地笑，一路小跑回家，推开门扑到珠姆身上大喊萨班大师摸了他的头。刚会自己走路不要人扶的桑杰顿珠摇晃过来，抓着洛桑的衣角模仿他讲话，洛桑抱起弟弟，教他说“萨迦法王”这个词。

几日后，洛桑又对穆说了这件事儿，还提了一句萨迦法王一直想见他一次。穆沉默片刻，道：“他的确联系过我，拒绝见面是我的问题，我有不能解释的理由。但这一次也不是不行，明天就要启程了吧，我站在路边，也许能见一面。”

“真是一面啊——”洛桑咬重了“一”字。

“对啊，就是一面。”穆垂眼微笑，洛桑看着他，冷不丁地说：“穆长得真好看。”

“我的脸很久都没变过了，是洛桑长大啦，知道看别人的脸啦！”

“阿希纳也好看，穆是不是只和好看的人做朋友？”

“以貌取人实在愚不可及，”穆正色道，“但是的确，我的师父和师弟漂亮得——有人的评价是，见到真人之前真的不敢想人还能长成那样。”

洛桑咬着手指道：“我也想象不了。”

“哈哈哈哈，我师弟呀，哪怕他是个男孩子也完全够格当个红颜祸水——天啊我在说什么，”穆捂住嘴却没憋住笑声，“我瞎扯的，他是个战士，非常非常强。”

“像兰陵王那样戴着面具上阵？”

“你都读过兰陵王的故事了？”穆换了汉语，“学得很好啊，来年春天想不想去拉萨的商市看看？”

洛桑连连摆手：“不行不行只是听人讲过几句，穆刚才说的我……我也没大听懂，你的语速太快啦。”

“摆摊买卖东西也不用这么说话，不用管句子完不完整，蹦对词儿就可以了，和你学的——纸上读到的很不一样。”

“口头用语和书面用语的区别，哎，藏语也是这样啊——是不是所有语言都是这样？那我就在想，以后的人看着我们这个时代留下的文字记录，是很难看清我们的日常生活的吧——”他一个激灵，“这话穆也提过，我同意！”

“你觉得难过吗？”

“有一点，明明是那么重要的事，”他伸手在眼前比划了一个圆形，又在上面画切分线——就像在切奶渣饼一样，“这么大一块都消失了，是因为它们太重要了吗，把人一辈子的每一天都填得满满当当的，太多了所以没有价值了——还是觉得它们永远在那儿，永远都不会变，所以只用记录那些会变的东西。但是没有什么是不变的——那就写不下啦！”

洛桑见穆一直不说话，又道：“然后呢？”

穆用手指轻戳洛桑耳朵上的绿松石，说：“没有然后呀，就是问问你。”

“没有结论？也不分享一下你的看法？”

“真的只是随口问了你，没有结论——因为没有答案没有推论，我也没什么别的想法，你都已经知道了。”

“你不高兴，你问我觉不觉得难过，其实你觉得难过，但肯定是因为别的事情。”洛桑叉着腰，“你说话的时候在想别的事。但是我不会问的！不要和我说！”

穆眨眨眼睛而后大笑起来：“明明好奇得一塌糊涂却偏要考虑我的感受，你怎么这么可爱呢？！”

“哦——那我问问，是什么事呀？如果能说，可以讲给我听嘛，我肯定帮不上忙但是我很会听你说话的——我就是问一下，别回答！”

“我不回答，哎今天能住在家里吗？既然明天还要来一趟，不如不走了。”

穆难得主动开口要求留宿，洛桑原地蹦起跑去告诉珠姆，当晚他就睡在洛桑的房间。一个夏天过去小男孩蹿高了不少，一下子衬得床有些窄了，两个人规规矩矩地并排躺着，洛桑也不像前些年那样睡着睡着就往穆身上爬。天还没亮就听到外面人声纷乱，穆推醒洛桑让他赶快起床，萨迦法王的队伍要启程了。洛桑还没睡醒，眼看着腿脚发软站都站不住，穆直接抱起他出门走向往东去的大路。叫凉风吹了一会洛桑终于清醒过来，迷茫地四下看去，发现他双脚悬空，前面就是过河的桥，周围已有好些人了，还有人陆陆续续往这边走。

“萨班大师在哪里？”他问穆。

“我们西南方，再过两刻钟就到这儿了。”

他伸头朝那边看，失望地转回来：“什么都没看到。”

“想知道我是怎么判断距离的吗？别用眼睛看，暂时忘掉你还有视觉，认真听地下的声音，人、马、牛和车轮的脚步声，不同距离不同重量不同行进速度的声音很不一样。”

小男孩不眨眼地盯着他，目光呆滞，穆笑着颠了他两下道：“再睡一会，到时候喊你。”

“我不困了，就是突然想起来……明明小时候也会听声辨位，牛羊丢了都是这么找，怎么把它给忘掉了。虽然穆没有把耳朵贴在地上听，但原理是一样的。”

“因为不需要这个技能了。生存需求才是动力，不都是这样的吗？”

“穆会这些是为了降妖除魔对不对？会那么多语言看过那么多书也是为了在别的地方降妖除魔。你不和我碰头的时候，到底在做什么？”洛桑吃吃地笑，穆一看就知道他在幻想自己施法战斗的样子。

“最早的确是为了它，后来就不是了。我不想编一套故事来骗你，就这么说吧，真的别把我想象得太好。”

“也没有想象得太好吧，我觉得我心里的穆肯定没有你强。”

“啊……”穆笑着亲了小男孩的脸，“我是指个人品行道德水平什么的。”

“你杀人防火抢劫偷东西霸占妇女？”洛桑压低声音道。

“当然没有啦，我不缺钱，不求身份地位，不与人冲突，既没有肉体方面的欲望又有客观条件限制。”穆说得很认真，“我怕你把我想象成了……什么故事里的人，永远刚正不阿坚韧不拔的那种，舍生取义眉头都不皱一下。”

“这标准也太高了吧！我真没往那方面想。穆啊，你对我的要求就是不犯罪，你的师父对你呢？是不是特别严格，才让你觉得不像传奇英雄一样就叫人品不够好？”

穆笑道：“不是他的原因，我的师父只让我好好生活，人生苦短，喜欢吃饭喜欢住得舒服都没有错，有了力量就要用，用在生活上也没有错。”

“怪不得你一个人住在山里也能这么体面，这是作弊呀！”他抓着穆的发尾笑，“你的头发真顺！”

“的确是作弊。”

“穆又想到了什么？”洛桑小心翼翼地看着他。

“这个世界从始至终根本没有公平可言，但是谁都没错。有错的是明明看到了想到了但是什么也不做的人。”

洛桑歪歪头，没来得及追问下去萨迦法王的队伍就到了，僧人的车架都撩开了帘子。人群发出欢呼，念着佛号，不断有人上前往僧人手里和车里塞供奉，风干肉、香料、珠宝、空白的纸张和墨……老人的目光在人群里一扫，迅速定在穆和洛桑这边。穆冲他轻轻一点头，萨迦法王也如此回应，随即看向了别处。

“见完了，走吧。”穆拍了一下洛桑。

“还真是一面啊！”太阳恰好钻出云层，冷不丁刺疼了洛桑的眼睛，他又叫起来，“阿希纳现在在做什么？”

“在闭关修炼呢。你怎么看到太阳就想起他来？他有那么亮吗？”

“有！他闪得我眼睛疼，为什么啊？人的头发怎么可以那么亮？怕是假的吧！”

“怀疑他拿黄金做假发实则是个光头？哈哈哈哈等他出来我要把这话转告他。”

洛桑的声音低下去：“他……会生气吗？”

“不会，他不在意外貌，什么都一样。不过我在意，所以你可别说我的头发是假的。”穆大笑。

“我都摸过了，当然知道不是假的……你不会是用胶水涂了头皮吧？我开玩笑的别挠我！”洛桑尖叫拧腰闪躲穆的手，一溜烟跑出几米远，转身看着穆，“佛教里怎么看待外貌？喜欢漂亮有没有错？”

“我不能回答这个问题。”

洛桑便拉起穆往家里走，道：“吃了午饭再走吧？今天有火锅吃！虽然你肯定也做但是一个人吃火锅不好玩。”

吃饭时洛桑说漏了嘴，在珠姆面前提了阿希纳这个名字，还说了他去年夏天林卡节的时候来年麦的事。穆本来准备搬出早已准备好的说辞来应付，谁知珠姆根本就没有问起这个人的详细，似乎只要是穆的朋友，如何神出鬼没都是正常的，不必探究。

阿希纳说过等他闭关结束要和穆一起去十二年一次的大壶节，南边那整一块土地上规模最大的宗教节日。当雨季过去，恒河和亚穆纳河水位降低，露出两河交汇处的大片河滩，人们就在水中的陆地上建起一座临时的城市——信徒们相信于大壶节期间在圣河交汇处沐浴就可以脱离轮回，住得远的人往往在修建工作开始之前就动身，从四面八方来到这里——那是一座真正的规模宏大的城市，城市应有的东西一应俱全。一月里的某一天节日开始，总共持续接近两个月，又要赶在这一年的季风到来之前拆除所有建筑。（注1）穆无法想象，若没有念动力和高速行动能力的辅助，一座能容纳数万人居住两个月的城市怎么能在几个月内建完、又在一个月内全部拆除，他甚至想过自己先去普拉雅格看一看，但仍决定等阿希纳一起。保持好奇、留到约定的那天再揭秘是一种必不可少的仪式感，就像希瑟夫只要走出屋子就必定会给衣服配成套的首饰。

阿希纳在隆冬的暴风雪中出现在穆的卧室里。雪山整个罩在云层里阳光透不进来，天黑沉沉的，穆仍埋在毛毯堆里睡觉，梦中忽然出现了一个金光灿烂、照得他身上刺疼的人形，睁眼一看，现实中的眼前也有个一模一样的人。

他揉揉眼睛哑着嗓子道：“阿希纳来了。”说完翻了个身往毯子深处缩。

阿希纳坐上床，趴在穆身上戳他，说：“去普拉雅格。”

“再睡一会，天都没亮呢……”

“这个时候去河上有雾，被灯照着好看，晚一点就没了。”

“你吃饭没？面包果酱都在老地方，灶台旁边有柿饼，”穆想翻身却被阿希纳挡住了，拔出一只手推他，“你吃的话顺便帮我烤两块面包，我要那个核桃的，切两片。”

阿希纳起身，穆也慢吞吞地坐起来，盯着金发男人烧起小烤炉、切面包，说：“你觉醒第八感了。”

“吃饭比较重要。”

虽然刚醒，但穆的脑子已经转起来了：“你觉得吃饭比讨论第八感重要，还是你觉得我觉得吃饭比较重要，先说了吃饭再提起第八感？”

“两者皆有。”

“我知道你一定可以，你能达到这个境界就像人要呼吸，都不用特意记起来，所以排在吃饭后面。”坚果、小麦和黄油的香味从烤炉里飘出来，穆抱着枕头深呼吸，又躺回去打了个滚。

“我还以为你会喊两嗓子给我庆祝一下。”

穆愣了一会，开始用力鼓掌，掌声又戛然而止——“所以，你是释迦牟尼……一千七百多年前的悉达多吗？”

“是。”

“《时轮经》是你写的吗？你有让佛教徒联合别的宗教信徒一起剿灭穆斯林吗？”

“不是，”阿希纳转身，面无表情，“悉达多根本不知道还有伊斯兰教。”

“那是前世的你写的吗？前世的你也是悉达多呀？”

“上次圣战，我去圣域的时候才两岁，两岁怎么写《时轮经》？再之前还没有这本成型的经文，不用问了。”

“哦……”穆的声音有些发抖，“你见过狼狼吗？”

“没有，但是这不代表他在冰地狱。伊涅索也住在圣域，但只要他不主动现身谁都见不到他。起来吃饭了。”

穆已经换好出门的衣服，白衬衣外搭一件蓝色罩衫，还配了枕形蓝宝石吊坠的银耳环。他在餐桌边坐下，发现阿希纳的金发里藏着很早以前希瑟夫送他的黄金耳坠，一个环挂着长流苏，和头发的颜色完美融合，要很仔细地观察才能看出来。

“出门前要打扮自己，希瑟夫说的。”穆道。

“所以我把它找出来戴上了。”

“你以前来找我的时候怎么不打扮一下？”

“到你这儿来不算出门。”

穆笑道：“你可真是我的好朋友。哎，你觉醒第八感之后有没有恢复触觉？”

“没有，戴耳环的时候捅出血了，我不知道耳洞的另一头在哪里，随便捅的。”

穆下意识地抖了一下，旋即想到阿希纳感觉不到疼，便安心吃起早饭。吃完面包水果喝完茶，阿希纳带着穆瞬移至普拉雅格，落点在上游恒河的东岸。朝阳只露了一半，被大河流域的晨雾挡成了一片朦胧的金红色。湿凉的雾里混着浓浓的香烟，让太阳的形态更加模糊。东西流向的那条河便是亚穆纳河，从灯火通明的河中城市西边汇入南北流向的恒河，城市南边的河道足有北边的两倍宽，即使在枯水期河面宽度也足有三百米，可见雨季里这两条河的流量有多壮观——房屋都建在河道边缘百米外，要么把地基深深地打进泥里架高一层。

六座浮桥连通河心岛和河岸，在雾中若隐若现。桥的走道和扶手架在无数个由防水油布和羊皮制成的充气浮囊之上，气囊被绳子连成四米宽的长带，水流冲刷之下浮桥的前后位移很小，水下应该沉了巨石块，气囊的底部有绳子连上石块固定。桥上行人摩肩接踵，好些人手捧蜡烛，从远处看像结成六支队伍飞行的萤火虫群。

走近之后穆再次感叹道：“人这么多！我得再加些防御才行，挤来挤去的可不能被划伤出血。”

“拉着我。”阿希纳伸出手，“我要撤了不动明王。”

二人挤进人群，穆换念力道：“你都觉醒了，怎么不动明王结界还得发光？真的不能让它隐形吗？”

“第八感又不是万能药。”

“说起来，在你——”穆顿了一下，“悉达多创立佛教之前，是有学派相信轮回转世的主体是不变不灭的灵魂，我读到过。佛学倒不认可，从上座部到汉传密教都持统一观点。可是灵魂不变不灭、是轮回的主体才更接近我们的世界——为什么？悉达多看到了什么？什么才是真相？”

“与其让我回答，不如自己觉醒第八感，亲眼看看。”

穆停住脚步盯着阿希纳，紧随其后的人不满地嘟囔着，又不想在大节里和人起冲突，只绕开他们挤过去。他张口闭口好几次都没说出话来，最后只说：“你可真看得起我。”拉着阿希纳继续朝前走。

阿希纳发觉穆的脚步变快，大有撞开前面人的意思，说：“你怎么生气了？”

穆叹气道：“没有……”

“你骗我，明明生气了——现在不生气，是刚才。你为什么不相信自己可以？……还不止是不相信，你觉得我在指责你无能。”

“别读心，”穆瞪了他一眼，“但是你说的没错。”

“没有，你的精神防御我突破不了。你的表情动作太明显了，一眼就能看出来。”

“说不上来，心里很乱，哪天理清楚了再告诉你吧。”

他们踏上陆地，立刻被浓得令人发晕的香烟包围，那饰以浓墨重彩的布料、法器、雕像都好像下一秒就要活起来。前方不远处有个舞台，乐师歌手和舞者还裹着大衣和毯子在台下坐着等表演时间开始，现在太早了，得等日头高了温度暖和些。

“穆，你很强的。”阿希纳站在他面前，“我相信你。”

“我该说什么，谢谢？”穆笑道，“可我还是……更相信自己的判断。虽说人人都有潜力觉醒第八感，但是……算了不说这个了。在这里走走吧？我想不通这座城市怎么能建得这么快。”

他一边走一边四下观察房屋结构，看到值得留意的细节就贴近了观察触摸。他们路过了多层塔型的神庙、医院、一个又一个的小食摊、市场、民房，防水油布做皮，竹子搭起骨架，结构件多以绳子连接，偶尔也会用到钉子。建筑材料唾手可得，又能走水路大批量运输，难怪几个月就能完成建设，拆卸也非常方便，砍断绳子就能让骨架整体倒塌。

阿希纳站在卖炸糖球的小摊前不走，穆也凑过去看摊主给焦黄的小球掏洞填乳糜。摊主冲他俩喊话，阿希纳翻译道：“这是今天炸的第一批，用的是新油，想吃赶快买。你有钱吗？”

“啊？这儿用什么货币？”

“不知道。”阿希纳和穆面面相觑，最后穆从口袋里翻出了一枚金戒指，用它换了一大篮子的糖球，那摊主笑得眼睛都没了，堆出一座糖球山来。

“听说在这里买东西要压价，我不会讲价，他是不是给少了？”

“少，希腊糖很贵，但这里产糖，价格应该很便宜才对。没关系，不缺那点金子。”

“那我就不和你算钱了。”

“你又算不清钱，货币兑换可麻烦了，要经常接触才能搞懂。”

“黄金的纯度和重量不麻烦，你把我的耳环拿走吧，应该差不多。”

“别了，我怕你流血——知道你不疼，我看着疼。就这样别说了，我请你的。”

阿希纳一个接一个地吃糖球，二人走到另一头的桥上，糖球山已经被削平了。这座桥人少，还可以靠着扶手看江景。晨雾散去太阳升得挺高，站在人群中已经不觉得冷了，身后的竹子城市里传来弦乐和鼓声，舞者身上的铃铛声倒听不清楚。人们脱了外衣往恒河里走，几十米外的水面上都冒着人的脑袋。

“这个问题你不能让我自己去看，必须回答。”穆皱眉道，阿希纳点头答应，“佛教有那么多宗派，悉达多时代的原始佛教，最接近原始佛教的上座部，轻视原始佛教和声闻集立场、称它们为小乘的大乘佛教——自己造经、写佛陀的故事，还有再后来的密教，不认释迦牟尼佛是教主，母续密教还崇尚性力，拿人体的污秽之物做仪式上的供奉……十七个世纪，传遍这个大陆，不断和本地的风土人情原始信仰融合，所以什么才是正法？”

“全都是。”

“啊？”

阿希纳又往嘴里扔了一颗糖球，一边嚼一边说：“全都是，万般法门皆为正法。殊途同归，本质都一样，觉悟、解脱、涅槃、羽化升仙、觉醒第八感、万物同源所以无处不在，这些都一样。”他拍了拍穆的胳膊，却骤然发力，抓起穆丢进恒河。穆明显懵了，过了好几秒阿希纳才看到白发浮出水面。他抹掉脸上的水，拿希腊语大骂阿希纳是个混蛋。

“在三河交汇处洗澡可以脱离轮回。”

“我又不信印度教！你吓死我了！”穆爬上来，甩了阿希纳一身的水。

“我也不信，但是都一样，不信就当图个安慰——或者好兆头什么的。”他用小宇宙蒸干穆的衣服，随即被狠狠地掐了一下——毫无威慑力，“陈说的，汉人百姓的宗教观，如来三清狐仙可以一起拜，求雨求不来就烧司雨的神，我觉得很有道理。”

“金牛座？他到圣域了？”

“对，陈是姓，名我不会读，发不出那个音，”阿希纳试了几次，穆会汉语却愣是没听出究竟是哪个字，“他说道家的符咒很类似种子字——或者‘真名’什么的，一种能书写事物的本质的密语。看来全世界各地的信仰里都有这种概念。”

他说起正事，穆便立刻松开掐他脸颊的手，说：“的确，《荷马史诗》里就有，知道一个人的名字就可以控制他，而‘无名’是最狠的诅咒，被剥夺名字就等于不再存在。那个名字的确很重要，但是它也不过是别人起的，父母长辈朋友，凭什么只有它才是真名？最广为人知的一个称号？它代表了别人心中的你？如果真是这样，借名字下命令，其实借的是那张网吧，社会关系——精神和意念的网。那如果一个人根本不在意是否被他人记住——甚至喜欢绝对的孤独呢？无名也就不是诅咒了吧。”

“这就是传说和历史的区别了，荷马肯定不是圣域的人。”

“上来就互通姓名和职位，真像荷马写的那样还打个什么呀。”穆笑了。

“真名也好本质也好——种子也好，加上狼狼说的，万物同源，不同的生命形态之间本质没有区别，还有你们双鱼座的天赋，跨越精神和物质的界线，单用灵魂的力量创造生命，我觉得我找到限制冥王军复活的关键了。冥王哈迪斯司掌地狱，有重塑肉体决定灵魂去向的神力，这就是一种规则，纯粹的死亡和静止——魔星依仗哈迪斯的力量存在，并不算是生命。想打破这个规则有一个可行的办法，在没有生命存在的地狱创造生命，它就是矛盾点，道家阴阳鱼图的眼睛。我觉醒了第八感，能通过冥想自由往来冥界和人间，我只要找到灵魂里的种子，然后把它抽出来、变成一颗种子，就像你变玫瑰一样，让它在冥界发芽、长成一棵树，目的达成。”

“这之后，你也要变成树了？”穆脸色发白。

“你果真还是没有理解希瑟夫的意思。”阿希纳把手搭在他的肩膀上，“都是一样的，是树是人是水是土壤是风，无处不在——”

“你又要让我觉醒第八感自己看看。”

金发的处女座偏头盯着他，说：“这是最方便最清楚的解释。”

穆举手投降：“好好好我答应你，努力一把试试——但是这怎么努力啊？！”

“你可以的。”阿希纳竖起大拇指，又被穆一巴掌将手指按了回去。穆拢了一把头发，叹气道：“随便吧，反正日子也得过。”

“我倒是发现了一件很有意思的事。”阿希纳很少用这种形容词，穆挑眉示意他赶快说，“以前是没有手印的，那时候的我出招自然不结手印——既然招式强不强关键在小宇宙，境界到了心念一动就够了，那我以前到底为什么要用无畏印？”

“那你的胳膊干什么？双手合十？贴着大腿不动？那样不够帅啊，反正也没区别，不如还是结个手印吧！你不在乎好看不好看，但是敌人会觉得你很帅。”

阿希纳道：“你说得很有道理。”

“不然教皇为什么给你们发披风，还把徽章和外勤制服做得那么好看，不就是为了帅？哦反正你也不穿……”

注释  
1.13世纪的大壶节（Kumbh Mela）建不建临时城市完全没有记载，但是合理推测很可能有一个小规模（相对于现代）的建设活动，毕竟这种建筑是跟着需求走的，那么多人需要临时的房屋就肯定会有。普拉雅格，莫卧儿时代叫Allahabad（16世纪以后），现在官方名称Prayagraj。  
2.其实我设定了巨多人物的详细故事，但是都写不进来，因为全文都是穆和好人视角，他俩真不认识那些人（ 金牛座设定中国人，丘处机关门弟子，全真派出家道士，本名陈岳宗，道名陈志轩。


	10. 圣周五

第十章圣周五

今年热起来的时间晚，雨也来得晚，藏历八月底了才见青稞地由绿转黄，九月上旬风里终于飘起麦香。望果节近在眼前，洛桑满心都盼着节日，对着纸拿着笔一个字也不想写，穆便和他约好七天以后再碰面，节过完之前他唯一的任务就是好好地玩。两人本应该在街口的核桃树下分别，洛桑却拉着穆一路小跑将他带去家中，抱了一捧提前收割的新麦送给他。穆思来想去，决定下次见面时带盆凝脂奶油做回礼。它和酥油的做法不一样，刚挤出来的新鲜牛奶微火熬煮半天时间然后放在低温的室外过夜，第二天便会浮出一层质地像软奶酪糊的粘稠奶油，地中海周边的人都爱吃。穆自己也喜欢用它涂面包，家中专门装奶油的罐子从没空过。望果节的最后一天，穆用一块狼皮从牧民家里换了一大桶还冒着热气的牛奶，回家架上灶台正煮到微微起沫，山洞入口处突然金光闪耀，伊涅索随手扔下圣衣箱踢掉鞋躺倒在穆的床上，抓过枕头抱在怀里，一边打滚一边发出舒服的哼声。

穆闻到了浓郁的玫瑰花香，手中的勺子都没放下就两步跑到床边扯开伊涅索的黑衬衣，见他前胸腹部的绷带洁白如新并无血迹，便将他翻了个面、又伸手去扒他裤子，伊涅索连忙叫道：“我没事我没事死不了就是翘了个班！别脱我裤子啊真好着！算了我脱！”扯开腰带腿一蹬，外裤和鞋飞到了一处去，两条腿白得反光。他想翻身钻进毛毯和棉被深处，却被穆一把按住——

“你又干了什么？”穆指着他后背上血淋淋的绷带道，“谁给你缠的，绑得太烂了！”

“啊！你的被子真软真香，舒服死了我不要出来！”

“你别动，我去把垫子拿出来，再让我洗一次被子我打爆你的头。”

伊涅索拿卡斯蒂利亚语骂了一句脏话：“我要在大便上拉屎！（注1）我快死了你也要打爆我的头，我好好的你也要打爆我的头！穆你到底有多想打爆我的头！”

穆抱来深色的垫子铺好，拆了绷带看到层层叠叠的淤青、擦伤和撕裂伤，说：“你又脱光了给人打？”

“你你你你恶意揣测！我是在认真干活啊！就是手段有点不光彩，不想被圣衣记下来。”伊涅索的声音越来越小，“别问了我宁死不屈，你也别想读心，我变强了！”

“好。我也变强了，这次不会累个半死。”穆把绷带扔进炉子里烧了，屋里顿时仿佛点了名贵的香料。他拿过了火又淋了酒的小刀划开黏连的皮肉，用刀尖挑出卡进去的异物，伊涅索嚎得像条狼，人却连抖都不抖一下。穆拧了一把他的屁股肉道：“装可怜是吧？”

“我是一只可爱的小猫猫你不能这么欺负我！”

“也就一年多没见，你怎么又发育了？比我高小半个头呢。”穆侧头瞟了一眼，“屁股也变翘了，身材真是好。有没有谁看上你了？”

“那肯定有啊！我这么好看谁不喜欢我？”他眯着眼笑，“欢迎来看，反正也弄不到手，总不能不让人家看吧。”

“维格蒙德是个老实人，以前还信天主教，你如果对他真的没想法还是别和他走得那么近比较好。”

伊涅索乐了，挑眉道：“以前信天主教，我现在都还信天主教呐！走得那么近？别说得这么含蓄嘛，明明是勾引、调戏，多好玩呀。”

“放屁！还可爱的小猫咪，我打爆你狗头。”

“就算我没毒也出不了事儿，他是男的我也是男的，还能意外怀孕啊？”

穆点头不语，好久都没出声，伊涅索蹭过去道：“就这样？你怎么不继续骂我？”

“都是成年人，你对他也不是完全无意，有什么好骂的？”

“嗯？哈哈哈哈也是，完全无意的话才不会理他呢。狼狼算的时间快到了，都得死，不如抓紧时间赶快试试没做过的事——我的意思是，你看，我这也算是功德一件对吧？维格蒙德都三十了还没春心萌动过呢，如果我真让他上钩了——啊！！！！你要杀我啊！！！”穆下了狠手拔出一根扎得很深的石刺，伤口血流如注，伊涅索顿时脸色惨白，咬着枕巾缓了好一会才又笑起来：“多有道理！”

穆的眉头皱紧了又松开，松开了又皱紧，最后化作一句话：“你要把持住自己，负责一点，别把他弄死了。”

伊涅索刚想笑，穆又说：“也别引他弄死你。既然都得死，死前要干票大的，坑同事不值得。”

“比如呢？”

“不是说圣斗士是渎神者么？既然都一样，渎神就要做到头——杀一个神吧。弑神做不到封印也行。”

“嗯，你说得对！”

穆把所有异物都挑出来了，便伸手盖在伊涅索背上，小宇宙化作暖融融的金光修复外伤。他打了水擦干净伊涅索身上的血迹，抽掉垫子道：“明天不用洗被子了，看你真的没什么事，柜子里有玫瑰酱和桂花酱，想吃自己拿。对了，今天是丰收节，要不要去看看？特别热闹，有歌舞祭祀，有点心和奶茶，还有烤肉、猪骨汤锅、酸奶，不过这些东西雅典也有，就是调味不一样，毕竟高原上不长什么香草。”

“丰收节？外面正在暴风雪，这周围连个活的植物都没有！”

“不是这里，是东边的年麦，海拔比这儿要低三千米呢，入了冬也不会特别冷的。”穆在他面前蹲下，往他嘴里塞了一块软糖，“怎么样去不去？雅典现在也快到日出时间了，你昨晚睡了吗？困不困？”

伊涅索打了个滚说：“没睡，外勤通宵干活。啊对，那是你小时候住过的地方，有个什么庙对吧名字记不住了。嘿嘿这糖真好吃，为什么会有凉凉的感觉？像果脯但又不太像？我再想想，哎呀不想动，都怪你的被窝。”

“猜对了，就是用一种水果做的，果子很大很大很重的一个，绿色皮白色肉，希腊没有这边也没有。你还有几个小时可以想，节日活动下午结束，我正好能煮完牛奶。”

穆起身瞧见了圣衣箱，说：“我想，狼狼真的在圣衣里留了东西，一定是很重要的信息，却又不能由他亲口来说，可能是从前时机未到，我——或者你——还不够成熟，理解不了，也可能是只有狼狼死后那些东西才有意义。”

穆一步上前，坐在床沿掀开毯子看着伊涅索说：“圣衣并不能直接读取主人的记忆，只会记录主人穿着它时周边发生的事。你第一次到这里来，我刚摸到圣衣就有一个画面一闪而过，是狼狼和一位神父坐在教堂门口，老师穿着家常衣服，神父穿黑法袍。我当时并不认识这位神父。去年我在雅典和他见了面，我能确定就是他，他叫克里斯托弗，父亲是公证员，他不是修道院成员，由世俗人直接被任命为神父。为什么这个画面会被圣衣记录下来？双鱼座的圣衣穿着别人身上，而他目睹了老师和神父的谈话？完全不可能，那么只有一个原因了，这是老师主动存放的记忆——这并非不可行，我虽然没有试过但知道大概原理。为什么？他和神父之间发生过什么事？”

“哎？你不是见过神父吗，当时没有读心？”

“确实有那么一瞬，看到了他的名字、家庭出身、他认识老师，后来为表诚意我就压制了念力所以没看到更多。伊涅索，你能在我这里待多久？我一定要找出老师留的信息，可能会花不少时间。”

“下次任务派到我头上之前想待多久待多久，教皇根本不管我。”他笑起来，“你随便看，我觉得我自己吧，穿着它的时候还是挺对得起它的，没做什么见不得人的事。”

“老师和神父是什么时候认识的你还记得吗？”

“西历（注2）1238年，在那之前狼狼从没提起过克里斯托弗这个名字。就是雅典大主教（注3）在圣周五仪式上遇袭那一年。当时派出去的人就是老师吧，记得那天晚上他带着圣衣箱出去了——唉对啊，说来也怪，冥王军想杀他还不容易吗？几秒就够了，狼狼哪里来得及赶过去？”

“我找一下1238年前后的记忆。”穆打开箱子，把手放在圣衣上，转瞬之间就被拉回了玫瑰园，伊涅索站在他面前，笑嘻嘻地问狼狼：“今天要做什么呀？”

他抽身离开这段记忆一路朝前去，看到由希瑟夫主持的资格考试、一场又一场的例行会议、给早已长大成人的维格蒙德编辫子——他比希瑟夫高出大半个头，找了块石头坐下才降到方便操作的高度。狼狼一边挑出一缕一缕的头发勾在指弯里，一边说维格蒙德的头发长得漂亮洗得也干净，又软又顺根本不打结。

希瑟夫穿上圣衣的时间并不多，和平年代里极少有需要黄金圣斗士出动的事件，穆很快就找到了1238年的复活节，希瑟夫站在一座教堂的西门处，透过三个无遮挡的半圆拱门看着正殿里的人群——不再是圣衣的视角。希瑟夫身穿深蓝色丝绒长袍，头发散着但在鬓边编了几条细小的鱼骨辫，那对狼形长耳坠闪着光。他有三对黄金镶蓝宝石的耳环专门用来配圣衣，狼就是其中之一。这无疑就是经过人为处理的记忆片段。

主祭牧师在黑法袍外披上金红两色的斗篷，手持香炉一遍一遍地走过正殿的每一个角落，乳香、没药和玫瑰油在白炭里燃烧，整个教堂都充满这种温暖的香气——希瑟夫记得那时候的气味，所以穆也闻到了。香料之中还有鲜花的气味，人们用百合、玫瑰、兰花、鸢尾花、薰衣草、苹果花、梨花扎成环，另有无数零散的花朵乘在盘子里，此时它们都被堆在墙边，人群做出祈祷的姿势，跟着唱诗班吟唱圣歌，几首讲述耶稣受难的歌曲结束，主祭牧师从圣帐之后抬出十字架，人们捡起花圈，依次上前将花圈挂上十字架。

待花环挂满，十字架重归教堂的隐秘之所，四个年轻些的助祭牧师抬出耶稣之墓（注4）摆在正殿中央，人群将一朵一朵的鲜花摆在垫了红丝绒布的神龛中。唱诗班唱着希腊语的圣母挽歌：“母亲啊，不要为我哀悼，即使你看到我正躺在墓穴里。我是你的儿子，无种而成的果实，我必将从墓中再次站起，我必将成圣。”“我的儿子，我应如何将你埋葬？我的春天，你的美丽此时在何处安睡？上帝啊我要问您，加百列带来的福音到底在哪里？”（注5）希瑟夫一直站在那儿，银发和黄金耳环比满殿通明的烛火还要亮，但是无一人注意他，哪怕不断有人转过来面朝西边。

穆问伊涅索：“为什么这首歌里的玛利亚好像在怀疑上帝？啊，是复活节仪式上的挽歌。”

他还未复述歌词便听得伊涅索回答：“玛利亚此时是不相信儿子真的会死而复生，就这么理解吧，她还不是圣母，是一位母亲。星期六和星期天的仪式会唱到后面的故事。这是东方的复活节还是西方的复活节？”

“具体日期不知道，主祭点了香，那个香炉用链子挂在手上，还抬着十字架和神龛给人往上面放花。”

“那就是东方的复活节，日子应该比天主教的晚一些。我先睡一会，有事等我睡醒了再说吧。”

圣衣里的主祭牧师再次举起十字架，助祭簇拥在他身边点着香、捧着经书，满殿的人都跟随他们朝外走。希瑟夫退到门边的阴影里，待所有人都离开了才推开大门，却只站在墙边目送手捧火烛的人群朝着主教堂（注6）的方向去。不仅是他们，除了实在脱不开身无法参加圣周五仪式的人，整个雅典城（注7）的居民都会在那里汇合， 

烛火渐渐远去，四处的吟唱和脚步声也都歇了，弯月升到了未被楼房遮挡的高处，一只单面鹿皮圆鼓出现在希瑟夫的手里。他扬起鼓槌在鼓面上重重一击，同时发出一声仿若风声的长呼，吹过街道的风好像都停了片刻，又从各处涌至希瑟夫背后，他便带着八方的风缓步前行，手下的击打不停，一下重七下轻。那鼓声好像有实质、像是某种植物的根系，在气流中长出了层层分叉蔓延的须，以希瑟夫为起点，逐渐占领了雅典城的每一条缝隙——街道、房屋的间隙、砖缝、路面石板的间隔，有风的地方便有鼓声。

他开口唱歌，唱的是他的母语，一种只在卡累利阿很小的一个区域内流传的语言，整个雅典城里大概只有他一人会说。而穆看到了歌中的情境。春风过境树木抽芽百花盛开，白色海浪翻卷上天空，鲸鱼和海豚以风为水游进城中的街道，狼群乘风踏浪奔过原野，麋鹿和山羊追随雪线和新生的嫩芽沿山而上，人脱下毛皮衣物换上轻软的亚麻布，翻开土壤埋入种子，年轻的姑娘摘下花朵丢在男孩子身上。

看啊，春天来了，出来吧，去寻找最向往的东西吧！

歌声让风化成了千百种形态——美食，金钱，珠宝，房屋，华服，人，神龛，羊皮卷……它们近乎毫无规律地散布于城中，有的在房顶上，有的在别人家里的地窖，有的在喷泉正中，穆看不出其间的规律，但他知道这必有意义，希瑟夫出手从不做无用功。

这是一首很长的歌，近乎唱尽了天地间的各种生命，街道尽头的火光已亮得压住了月亮和星星，主教堂近在咫尺，希瑟夫仍然没有唱完。他从昏暗的街道迈入灯火通明的广场，身上的双鱼座圣衣迸发出太阳一样的光，所到之处人群自动分开，但并无人真正看到了他。希瑟夫在广场正中站定，鼓点节奏和击鼓位置也随之变了。他敲出了像心跳的闷响，每一下都让穆浑身发抖。几秒后，穆的心跳合上了鼓点也合上歌中的重拍，那股压迫力就消失了，随之而来的是种奇异的、令他迫不及待要走出这里的冲动。他定住心神，发现大主教的布道停了，所有人都一动不动地站着。人捧在手里的蜡烛、牧师举着的火把、大教堂门前的圣火（注7）都跟着鼓声跳跃，让无数投在地上和墙上的影子明明灭灭，它们变成了被闪电照亮的乌云、海底的长藻、自火山口腾起的黑烟。风乘着火光拔地而起，卷着四面的云在广场上方盘旋。云越积越厚，离地面越来越近，直到被染成暗淡的金红色。

希瑟夫踏步上前，声量骤然增大、响彻广场——“快去吧！不要再等了，朝着前方去吧！”

一道闪电从云团内部将其撕开，雷声歌声齐响，骤然惊醒的人群带着烛火离开这里、走入四周的大街小巷，就连主教身边的助祭牧师都离开了，只留他一人。

“继续讲，不要停。”希瑟夫用意念对大主教说，老人握紧了手中的十字架，从方才中断的地方接上吟唱，起先声音还在发抖，片刻后就恢复了常态，仿佛面前的人从未离开，也没有一个巫师在敲鼓唱歌。

希瑟夫一遍一遍地唱着同一句歌词，足足唱了一个多小时，这么长的时间足够人从城市正中的广场走到任一方向的城墙。穆看懂了希瑟夫到底要做什么——人的行动轨迹在他眼前铺开，一个个光点拖出线，构成一个极其复杂的圆形图案。风结成的形体是每一个人心中最渴望的东西，希瑟夫的歌蛊惑人群离开广场、沿着最短路线去找它们，数以千计的人用脚步和火光描画雅典城，那便是雅典娜在神话时代留下的古阵。

当最后一条直线画完，歌声便停了，希瑟夫说：“我等会儿再解释，你就站住别动，发生什么都别动。”他又补上一句：“动了会死。”

在大主教的注视下，他又一次重重击鼓、对着地面呼喝起来，那悠长嘹亮的声音像船工喊的号子——他在催促石砖下的土地。砖块被顶松了，藤蔓从缝隙间伸展开来、生出棘刺，嫩芽迅速抽成花苞。转眼间，无数碗口大的魔宫玫瑰覆盖整个广场，花粉聚成血色的雾。花朵连出了另一个圆形的图案，无疑也是某种阵。

希瑟夫唱起一首曲调平缓的歌，声音轻得仿佛呢喃，稍不留神就听不到了。但这线一样的声音却从广场的西侧和南侧牵出了四个身覆黑甲的人。他极轻地敲鼓，引着木偶一般的冥斗士朝大主教的方向退去，口中一遍一遍地半念半唱：“过来，过来，猎物在这里，篝火在这里，酒在这里，跟我来。”

他的后背距主教只有一米，距离还在不断缩短，但他脚步一直不停。两人贴上的瞬间，他闪身退到主教背后，猛地击鼓大喝一声，场中的所有玫瑰都在同一个瞬间炸开，花瓣狂舞着将四个人团团包围，空藤迅速枯萎又化作粉尘随风消逝，石砖全部归位，只余那一团花瓣还在高速旋转。穆听到了金属碎裂、皮肉被撕开的声音，还有一些刚刚发出便被截断的人声，待那些声响都止住、花瓣落了满地，四个人都不见了，只剩下一点零星的金属碎片。

“好了，结束了！”希瑟夫用手指轻弹鼓面，大主教终于吐出憋了好久的气、大口大口地呼吸，又一手握十字架另一只手在身上画十字，念了一段祈祷词方才勉强平静下来。他挪到教堂门前，在雕塑的基座上坐下，口中又喃喃念起经文。

希瑟夫清理完玫瑰花瓣，脱了圣衣换回刚才穿的丝绒长袍，抱着鼓走到大主教身边席地而坐，说：“城里有一个阵，人的信仰是能量，什么信仰都行，信基督教那便是基督教。你能让它更有效因为你是领袖，所以冥王军要杀你，还要在复活节或圣诞节这种大日子。今后的五年里他们都杀不了你，五年之后不能保证。”

“您……您是怎么做到的？”

“这我解释不来，大概……”希瑟夫摊手道，“老爷别为难我了，我的希腊语不好。”

主教按着胸口再三道谢，末了说：“请您直接叫我的名字吧，阿塔纳修斯，我不敢当您一句老爷。”

希瑟夫指着脑袋说：“不太好使，记不住，就这样吧。”他的神情和语气都无比真诚，说出来的话却挑衅意味十足，大主教和穆都笑起来。

“您是双鱼座对吗？虽然这是初次见面，但我总觉得好像在哪里见过您？雅典城应该没有第二个人像您一样年轻却长着银发了。”

“我进过教堂，也见过你。他们该回来了，正常结束圣周五仪式吧。”他提着圣衣箱子站起身，手隔空一指西面，“那里的神父挺强的。”

大主教却见那边毫无动静，道：“您是说，有一位牧师没被您控制，一直藏在那儿？倒是有一个空院子……”

“是。晚安，我走了，希望你再不会见到我穿着圣衣。”希瑟夫说完就原地消失了，阿塔纳修斯主教已经出口的道别顿时没了对象。已有些人接近大广场，他便重新握着十字架站好，眼睛一直盯着希瑟夫所指的地方，果真见到一个黑衣黑帽的牧师从临街的窗口翻出来混进人群。穆看清了他的脸，是年轻些的克里斯托弗神父，这时候他的胡子才长了不到一寸长，眼角和额头上都还没有细纹。

克里斯托弗和希瑟夫的正式会面约摸在复活节过后的两周。五月里阴天雨天已经很少了，还没到午后太阳就升得很高，日头热辣辣的，基督教的神职人员却仍得穿黑衣，出门走两步身上就要出一层汗。神父在集市上买了些新鲜奶酪和线，眯眼低着头加快脚步往教堂的方向赶，却被人扯住了衣袖使劲往旁边带，差点脚下一滑摔在泥地上。

希瑟夫一手抓神父一手指秤盘上的面粉袋子，用无比地道的希腊语破口大骂：“放你妈的狗屁！臭不要脸的那么大一块石头疙瘩往袋里塞，你当我瞎还是当我是条狗你是坨屎我瞧着你就摇尾巴嗷嗷叫香得什么都不顾了？”

神父挣开希瑟夫、往前方挪了一下，低头又抬头看了面前的银发男人好几次，仿佛不敢确认他到底是谁。只听得那摊主还在狡辩，希瑟夫一指克里斯托弗，喝到：“你敢在神父面前对着上帝发誓你真没压秤？”他这才闭了嘴，舀了两大勺面粉添进去，还将面粉倒进希瑟夫自带的口袋又称了一下，二人一手交钱一手交货，末了希瑟夫还笑着说了句谢谢，直让摊主愣在当场。

神父的表情相当精彩，穆笑得直拍大腿，随即想起伊涅索还睡着，连忙憋回笑声，待确认了埋在毯子堆里的人仍一动不动，方才起身给自己煮了碗奶茶。屋子里浓香四溢，伊涅索仍睡得死沉。穆轻轻拨开毛毯，见他怀抱枕头、埋了半张脸进去，眼下一片青色，还能看到皮下的血管，上次见他的时候颜色还没这么重。伊涅索脸上的红白色彩对比极其鲜明，又表情丰富特别爱笑，醒着的时候总能让人神魂颠倒，只记得他漂亮得要命，哪里注意得到脸上的这些小瑕疵。穆知道他小时候是没有黑眼圈的，更没有泪沟，也不知道他到底有多久没好好睡过一晚。

穆摸上圣衣，只见克里斯托弗和希瑟夫并排离开集市，神父低声试探道：“双鱼座？”

“是呀，我叫希瑟夫，你可以喊我狼狼。你是那个神父。”他的希腊语里又有了很重的口音，有些像从北边来的罗斯人。

卡累利阿西邻信奉天主教的瑞典，东邻同拜占庭一样信仰东正教的诺夫哥罗德。狼狼说过卡累利阿这几代的居民多半都会好几种语言，他作为大巫师的儿子和继任大巫师的哥哥自然不例外。地理位置相近，语言也有些共通之处，从小开始学习也不算太难。但他的长相和身量都不大像北边的人，罗斯人瑞典人多棕色、金色头发和蓝绿色眼睛，如果家境尚可从不挨饿多半身材高大。而希瑟夫银发灰眼睛，身材瘦小纤细，又穿束腰的长袍，从远处看真像一个不戴头巾的姑娘。

“克里斯托弗，能认识您是我的荣幸。”他低头行礼，又一次真切意识到原来圣域的双鱼座真的比他矮这么多，嘴巴不受控地说：“从近处看您感觉有些不一样，圣周五我只看到金光里隐隐约约有个人，觉得您至少得有两米高，是个贴金的古代雕塑。”

“没想到真人这么矮。”希瑟夫哈哈大笑，“我没有，我看到你了，知道你就长这样。我觉得你很好玩。”他停了一下，“没有不好的意思，我是卡累利阿人，十几岁了才开始学希腊语，太难了真学不好。”

“可是刚才我完全没有听出您是外国人，我的邻居就是那么骂人的，您骂得很顺，很地道。”

“在这里待了二十几年了，总能学会一点吧。神父夏天也穿黑衣服，热死了啊！”

克里斯托弗只注意到了前一句，惊道：“二十多年？恕我冒昧，请问您今年多大了？您看上去就和我——差不多，或者更年轻，也就二十几。”

“三十七，你这么说我很高兴。教堂快到了吧，”他用没提袋子的那只手打了个响指，一大捧红玫瑰顿时出现在神父的臂弯里，“没毒，能吃。”

神父受惊不小，差点胳膊一抖让花掉了满地：“您这是——也是，您能让整个广场都开满花，变出这十几朵肯定也可以的。”

“那不一样，有毒的比没毒的简单。送你的，我看到教堂会用玫瑰装饰，希望你用得上。”

克里斯托弗微微躬身道谢，希瑟夫说：“我想和你交个朋友，你呢？”

“不胜荣幸——我也愿意。”

希瑟夫歪歪头，笑得眯起眼睛：“我要回家做饭啦，下回见！”

1.Me cago en la mierda，真的就是想玩梗而已啦，西班牙语的奇妙脏话，不知道13世纪有没有这个说法（但是13世纪阿拉贡地区有“我在圣餐上拉屎”和“我在上帝身上拉屎”）  
2.雅典1222-1275年都没有大主教（至少是没有记录），这里的主教是我编的千万不要信  
4.Epitaphio，我没有找到正式中文翻译，如果有小伙伴知道麻烦告诉我  
5.传说这首歌的作者是Saint Romanos the Melodist，此处不是完整歌词  
6.历史上卫城的雅典娜神殿被改成了教堂，这里的主教堂是虚构地点  
7.复活节点的圣火要从耶路撒冷一路传过去，现代的仪式是这样，理论上仪式流程是从古至今都一样，不知道13世纪到底有没有这个条件每年都传一次


	11. Monachos

第十一章Monachos

这个“下回”就在几天之后，希瑟夫下午去了克里斯托弗就职的教堂，当日的礼拜仪式刚刚结束，他在门边等到所有信众都出来了才走进去。这栋石制建筑不算大，十字布局，南北两侧耳堂的中间是祭坛，红白两色小方砖铺地排出辐射状纹样，上有一个涂蓝贴金的小穹顶，画着耶稣、玛利亚和一众天使，壁画下方是环形排布的小窗，此时西南方的那几个窗口格外的亮，显得顶上的画非常暗淡。克里斯托弗正和另外两个神父一起清扫地面，抬头看见希瑟夫，忙和他打招呼。

“你先忙。”希瑟夫应道，随后转向北墙细看上面的画，浮雕半圆拱涂成红色，大大小小的一层套一层，每一个拱里都画着一个人，有男有女，最上方是怀抱婴儿耶稣的玛利亚，但那婴儿的脸和墙上的一众成年人没什么区别。他觉得有趣，瞧了好久才转向另一面。穆听到克里斯托弗和两个同事解释说希瑟夫是雅典娜的信徒，还指给他们看别在衣袖上的黄金徽章。

其中一个神父悄声说：“我听说有一任君士坦丁堡大主教要把帕特农神庙改成教堂，但是被先知拦下了，说擅动神庙者会灾祸临头。”

“我也听说过，”希瑟夫走过来，讲话的神父身子一抖，似是没想到隔着那么远都能被听见，“不过预言占卜不会那么准，说是必定，但总有讲不明的条件，可能千年以后才会发生。帕特农是空的，神像也不在里面。如果他真和当年的教皇谈了说不定可以呢。”

他看着三人的惊愕表情笑道：“教皇不在意，因为雅典娜不在意，连追随者到底把她看作什么都不在乎，何况一间空房子。”

“那……您这种高阶神职人员呢？”

“第一次听到‘神职人员’，我们都喊星座和名字，不过好像也没错，雅典娜的神职人员……圣徒。”希瑟夫很是开心，靠在柱子上笑出了声，“我根本不是雅典娜的信徒，她是我的领袖。这不重要啦，你们要不要花？颜色都暗了不好看了。”他指着祭坛上的花瓶。三位神父都没出言反对，瞬间，祭坛和壁画前的花齐齐化作粉尘消散，新鲜的三色玫瑰盛开，烛火的烟味儿都被花香冲淡了。

希瑟夫弯下腰，盯着烛火看了好一会，一人走过来问他是否发现蜡烛有什么不妥，却听到他说：“这墙上顶上涂了这么多颜色，被蜡烛油灯壁炉熏个几百年，大概全都得变黑吧。想来真有意思，哎，你有没有想象过几个世纪过后这里会变成什么样？后来的人看到被熏黑了的教堂，会不会觉得咱们这个时代的建筑就是要暗要阴森？”神父便解释道他们会定期雇人清洁墙壁，希瑟夫听了只继续笑，直让他心里发怵，借口要干活赶快躲去了祭坛后面。

克里斯托弗扫完北侧的耳室，放下扫帚和希瑟夫一道出门去，日头又朝西边去了些，泥里的水汽都蒸了出来，更让人热得难受。神父不断拿帕子擦脸上的汗，希瑟夫从口袋里扯出一块布给他扇风，说着：“夏天还穿黑色真的要热死了，这是为了苦修吗？”

“苦修僧侣会穿粗羊毛呢做的长袍，一般都是棕色的，牧师和修道士的黑法袍象征守贫和死亡。”希瑟夫闻言一挑眉，神父继续解释，“黑色是最便宜的染料，所以象征清贫。这里的死亡是指，”他说了一句拉丁语，“Memento mori，人必须记住自己总有一天会死，俗世的死亡带来新的生命，为自己而死，然后为上帝而生。您看上去很惊讶的样子，这是不是和您相信的非常不同？”

“的确，我来找你就是想问这个。不过，你要不要吃饭？我老家的风俗就是这样，有事相求应该先请人吃饭，事情之后再说。其实也没事相求……不是说交个朋友吗，我就是喜欢帮人编头发请人吃饭，既然你是神父，不梳发型不戴首饰，我就只能请你吃饭了。”

“如果不麻烦您的话倒是可以，但今天是星期三，斋戒日，禁食橄榄制品、乳制品、肉类和鱼，怕是不大方便，我听说圣域在饮食上没有任何限制。”

“就是吃素食嘛，鱿鱼、贝壳、虾那些可以吗？那好啊，如果你待会没事要做我们可以去海边，我知道近路。”希瑟夫带着神父钻进小巷，悄悄动用了空间转移的力量，将原本要走一个多小时的路程缩短了近半。克里斯托弗立刻发现了，向希瑟夫求证，得到了肯定的答复。

“如果早个十几年，我真想把你带到圣域去，你的精神力量非常强，天赋很高。”

“可是我小时候真的没有任何异于常人的地方，比很多小孩都迟钝，他们能看到或者感觉到灵体，我什么都不行，一切都是二十岁之后才开始的。”

希瑟夫笑道：“有没有天赋也不是这么看的，我家的一个孩子也是这样，接受正规训练之前看上去非常普通，但他就是星命选定的下一代双鱼座。”

“又是雅典娜不在意你信不信她，又是想拐走我的，难道您和我交好就是为了说服我退出教会加入圣域？”

“不，真的没有，是觉得你挺厉害的，很有意思。”神父的语气明显是在打趣说笑，但希瑟夫严肃起来，“要打仗了，每243年一次的圣战，神和神的战争，离现在不到十年，我不想劝任何人加入，甚至希望你能离开这里，离战场越远越好。”

克里斯托弗没有回应，只看着不断接近的海，希瑟夫说：“教皇也这么劝过主教，但他说他绝对不会逃跑。”他说起雅典城里的古阵，和那天告诉主教的如出一辙，只是多了几句话。

“它能削弱敌人保护民众，但也不是必须。历代圣战期间上任的雅典主教都死了。现在的主教说，Memento Mori，有一天算一天。我能保他五年，五年过后就得看别人能不能及时赶到救他了。”

“您是不是做了一个类似契约或是命令的东西强迫恶魔接受，五年内不能攻击主教？我不知道您具体用了什么办法，但我看出了这些。”

“对！就是这样！你看，你真的很厉害！圣域的人都有好些做不到。”他夸得克里斯托弗脸上发烫，连连抽出手帕给自己擦汗扇风。

二人到了海边，这一轮的谈话就终止了。希瑟夫让神父在原地等着，自己绕过一边的石山，很快就有一条小船飞速驶向夕阳。他回来的时候手里多了两个网兜，一边是滴着水、还在蠕动的鱿鱼、大扇贝和海螺，另一边是烹饪用具，有刀、木板、一个平底锅和一些调味料罐。神父眼见着几块石头浮空飞来，落在地上围出一个灶台，随后是干草和沙枣树枝。希瑟夫把锅架上石块，然后处理起刚捞出海的鱿鱼——拿刀剖开鱼头，刮掉内脏和墨汁，再撕了那块透明的软骨。

“我喜欢在海边做饭吃，那里的山洞，”他指着船开出去的地方，“是我的小仓库。和我家小孩一起来的话就让他们去抓鱼，又能吃又能训练念力。”

“今天您亲自帮我抓鱼，真是太谢谢了。”

“之前也是自己动手呀，有了孩子才能偷偷懒。”

画面外的穆泪流满面，不停地去擦眼泪，一时没想起伊涅索还在睡觉并不会看过来。希瑟夫总是说“我家孩子”，不是徒弟不是学生不是继任者。穆没有世俗的家庭，不知道儿子和徒弟究竟有什么区别，他便以师徒为最亲近的关系。过了这么些年他终于有一点明白了，区别只在于人，人怎么看待它便是什么样，觉得应当保持疏离它就会如此回应，词只是一个词而已，而狼狼真的从始至终都很爱他和伊涅索。

火生起来，锅里下油，油热加蒜末和干香草，香味飘出来之后放洗好的鱿鱼。鱿鱼熟得很快，希瑟夫盛出两条来装盘递给神父，又在锅里加清水，水开下大贝壳。新鲜的贝类不用加调味料就很好吃了，刚刚煮熟的肉是甜的。他还用煮贝壳的水炖了豆子汤，也是非常鲜美。汤煮好之后气温也低下来了，正好喝热汤。饭后，神父想帮希瑟夫洗餐具却被断然拒绝，只得坐在沙地上看他拎着兜子绕去山的另一边。

“您想问我什么？凡是我知道的一定知无不言。”

“我看完了复活节周六和周日的仪式，想问问我是不是听错了。主祭牧师说，耶稣复活之后征服‘哈迪斯’，击败‘哈迪斯’的统治者，拯救所有亡灵。”

“您没有听错，的确是‘哈迪斯’，这里指地狱、炼狱，它的统治者是魔鬼撒旦——倒不是古代神话的哈迪斯。”

“我是有点被吓到了，以前从来没进过教堂。冥王哈迪斯和死神塔纳托斯真的存在，他们就是圣域的敌人，冥界也存在，我知道它的构造。从我的角度……我不知该怎么看待基督教的说法。”

克里斯托弗说：“您是不是在想，基督教信仰的本质到底是什么？”

“的确，我不是……”他一时找不到合适的词，沉默了很久，克里斯托弗接上去：“您是不是想说，不质疑究竟有没有一个全知全能的天//父？”

“谢谢，就是如此。”

“关于耶稣复活和救赎有很多种解释，也不是所有学者都认同您听到的那个说法。有的宗派认为没有进入地狱这件事，有的说耶稣的确抵达地狱，但只救赎一部分人，究竟是哪一部分又有很多说法——希伯来人，被上帝选中的人，品行端正的人，所有信的人。您肯定不会信基督，所以我就从历史的角度来说吧。也许‘哈迪斯’只是传教过程中的本土化产物，用三、四世纪人都知道的一个既有概念去表达新的意思。被救赎者的范围不断扩大，毕竟改换信仰需要给人以信心。”

“本土化，”希瑟夫笑起来，“基督教传进卡累利阿也少不了这个过程。我们那里播种前要献祭公牛，基督教牧师为了让人接受新的信仰，在教堂门口主持献祭仪式。我看他们一开始挺不情愿的，后来发现确实有效。”

克里斯托弗皱起眉，满脸忧虑：“您是不是卡累利阿的巫师？”

“妈妈和妹妹是，我把该学的都学了但没完成仪式，所以不是正式的巫师，所以就来这儿了，天赋不够没前途不如改行。你……哈哈哈哈没事的，我们不在乎别人信什么。而且你想想，比起我的信仰——我是不是没解释过？世界上的所有东西都同源而生，人和树，树和狼，狼和石头，石头和海，都一样，对，我们认为水、石头这些都是我们的亲族。是不是很难理解？”

“这是我第一次听闻这种说法，但是我想，如果我从小耳濡目染肯定不会这么认为。”

“这种信仰里没有‘如果你信，你就会得到什么’，或‘如果不信，你就会如何’——对绝大多数人来说。其实是有的，但只有很少很少的人能看到，而且难以描述，不可复制，因为每一个人得到的都不一样。所以它不能宣讲不能传播。卡累利阿是一个地区，那个词是什么来着——城邦？村？部落，是这个，每一个部落都是独立的，语言、货币乃至信仰可能都不一样。”

“我明白您的意思了。”他的眉头皱得更加厉害，希瑟夫说：“你是个神父哎，你的信仰传得更远，不开心吗？”

“不，不开心。因为……”他转着祈祷绳上的十字架，慢慢组织语言，“我选了这条路，但我不觉得它是——对所有人来说，它都是唯一正确的路。这里有基督教的主教，也有雅典娜的教皇，可能因为我是雅典人吧，我觉得这样才好。而且，您看，神职人员都有不同的道路，我这样的世俗牧师，苦行僧，十字军，修道士——离群索居完全不同俗世接触的阿索斯山，城市中的修道院。您那边也有吧，和您一样的战士，祭司，管理者，分处各地的接应。”

“你太适合来圣域了，不骗你，真的有人是天主教徒，还有人退出之后去米兰当神父了，精通拉丁语希腊语，一众典籍倒背如流，到米兰没两天就找到下家。”

“这……”神父张了半天嘴才吐出一个字来。

“不过，我希望事实就如经文所说，耶稣死后战胜哈迪斯解放地狱。以后就不会再有一批一批的孩子被送上战场。”

“但是战争永远不会停止啊，没有这个神的战争，也会有以那个神为名义的战争。”

“它们不一样。”希瑟夫叹气道，没有对这个结论做任何解释。

二人的会面到此为止，穆看到的下一段画面发生在来年春末，也许是新一年的复活节之后，狼狼依然去教堂找神父——毕竟克里斯托弗找不到希瑟夫。这次希瑟夫去得比较早，悄无声息地站在人群的最外面。神父的黑色法袍外面多了一件半长的白罩衣，站在教堂主持牧师身边指挥唱诗班，自己也做男高音领唱。穆在狼狼脸上看到了熟悉的笑，每当他和伊涅索有所突破，狼狼都会那么笑着揉他俩的头发，揉乱了以后再洗干净编好，戴上一头的花，放两个花枝招展香喷喷的小朋友出去玩。克里斯托弗看上去是比希瑟夫沧桑，穆总忘了他实则比狼狼小了一轮还多，十三岁的人都可以结婚生孩子了。

人群散了，唱诗班的修道士也和教堂牧师道别离开，几个年轻的牧师像往常一样打扫正殿，希瑟夫依然靠着石柱等他。克里斯托弗的工作结束，两人一道从耳室的侧门出去——外面是一条路人不多的街道，台阶下还长了沙枣树和橡树正好挡住太阳很是凉爽，希瑟夫用脚点地，整道楼梯上的污渍全都粉碎消失，露出磨得光滑的石砖。

神父笑道：“加入你们就能学会这招吗？如果是的话，我现在就和你走。”

“虽然我很想把你带回去，但是我不能骗人——不保证。”希瑟夫摊手，“这不简单，要掌握分子到原子层面的精准控制，我也在练呢。”

“原来你每次帮我们扫地、换插花，都是在训练小宇宙？”

“是呀，”他连连点头，“如果我没控制好，整栋楼可能都没了。我说笑的你别紧张，这个程度完全没问题。”

神父眯起眼睛：“今天戴的耳环好刺眼，说起来，你到底有多少首饰？每次见你都戴一对新耳环。”

“耳环有两百多对吧，夹子、发簪一类的头饰也挺多的，没仔细数过，首饰要配衣服和发型，数量肯定不能少的。”

“包括圣衣吗？”

“那当然，有一套首饰专门配圣衣，都是黄金镶蓝宝石的。你也见过双鱼座圣衣吧，”希瑟夫比划着脖子和锁骨的位置，“这里有蓝色装饰。我倒是不戴戒指和手镯，圣衣有半指手套，不方便。”

“您太厉害了。”

“从原料冶炼提纯开始都是我做的。从小就喜欢这些，家里有小孩之前我一直没什么事，干脆拿它来训练。”

“原来圣域的工作不多吗？我一直以为你特别忙，像大主教那样。”

“哈哈哈哈我可闲了，现在还算是和平时代嘛，我要是工作多就大事不妙啦。其实最早语言不通，后来实在学不好希腊语和拉丁语，做不了文书工作，对外会议也不带我。再后来，有件事我一直没说，怕吓到你。你发现没有，我一直和你保持距离。”

“发现了，我俩每次吃饭，你给我递东西都用念动力。”

“魔宫玫瑰有剧毒，所有双鱼座必须有抗毒的天赋，但人会被同化。我本就认为人和植物同源而生，这个过程会更快。不过毒素都在血液里，只要没有流血也不会伤到别人，一般没有东西能弄伤我，所以我敢去集市。但为了安全，圣域的很多工作都和我无关，比如训练生考试，我不做考官。”

“你的血液到底——”

“摸到了也不会马上就死，抢救时间有一分钟吧。”

“啊！那还好！我放心了，一分钟你来得及救我吧？”

“没问题，给我三分之一的时间就够了！对了，我去了几趟你之前提起的阿索斯山。有一些修道士独居，从早到晚都在唱同一段词，好像和你们唱的赞美诗布道词都不太一样？”

“这是在静修。独处，重复无数遍耶稣说过的话，忘掉词语的意思，用声音和心去联络神，感应神的力量，与神合一。你怎么这么看着我？觉得这么做很奇怪吗？”希瑟夫点头，神父道：“圣周五晚上你唱的歌、打的鼓点，和这是同一个道理吧？”

“不是吧，我知道我要做什么、怎么做，只是选了唱歌这个手段。”

“是一样的啊。”

“我……”希瑟夫语塞，想了半天都不知说什么，和神父以同样茫然的神情对视了好久，终于说出一句话：“我选了风，因为它无处不在，唱歌需要风推动声带，歌声和风一体，互为很好的媒介，能传到城里的任何一个地方。”

“之后呢？”

“风会变成你最想要的东西，诱惑你去找它，火和脚步会画出那个守护雅典的法阵，阵眼在主教堂广场，我再在阵眼里布下第二个阵，引大阵的力量集中在阵眼，命令那几个冥斗士代表冥王军向主教发誓绝不攻击他。”他长舒一口气，“想了好几个月终于想到怎么说了，虽然还是解释不清。”

“我仍然觉得两边是一样的——等等，你……你诱惑了那么多人？这——简直是魔鬼的行为！”

“我的‘圣徒’和你的‘圣徒’又不是一个意思，以你们的标准，所有靠精神和念力战斗的圣斗士大概都该被开除。”两个人又面面相觑了片刻，突然笑得前仰后合，希瑟夫捂着胸口说：“好像还有一个问题要问你，这下完全想不起来了。”

“等你想起来了就来找我嘛，我就在这里，不会到别的地方去。”

冬天到了，教堂西门外支起雨棚，狼狼和神父就在油布下靠墙站着，一人手里一杯热气腾腾的炖红酒。此时应该是1239年末1240年初的样子，教堂和民居门前都挂上了云杉和雪松枝叶编的环，穆已经认识了洛桑，从藏地回到雅典之后他的念力开始突飞猛进，越来越频繁地入侵别人的意识，摸到圣衣便能看见碎片式的画面，他的头发随之变白。

“我一直在想，如果你和你周围的所有人都不知道一件事不能做，你做了，应该被惩罚吗？如果其中有人知情但不说，导致不断有人因为无知而被惩罚，有错吗，错在谁？”

“我不知怎么回答，但我的信仰中并没有这种情况。信众犯罪都是知法犯法，《创世书》里说，人犯罪是因为在魔鬼的诱惑和神的命令之间选了魔鬼，偏离了神，和神敌对、隔绝，不相信。神是独一的造物主，每一个信众都知道这一点，不相信便是在渎神，因为这是把上帝看作被造物。”

希瑟夫看着雨叹气，呼出一口白雾：“就是根本不知道啊。”

“一个神有没有权力惩罚根本不知道他的人？这……我更说不上来了，我应该说有，因为我是一个神职人员，我应该去布道，感化不信者。但你也是神职人员，在你面前我怎么能这么说。发生什么了？”

“没有，什么都没发生，一直都是这样，只是时间快到了，我在想。”

“不过，我们和西方教派的理解有些不一样。”希瑟夫转头过来看他，他便继续说，“我们的理论是人不为原罪的罪行负责，犯罪的人只有亚当和夏娃，但是人承担了原罪的恶果。我的教堂和人讲，随原罪而来的惩罚的目的也不是惩罚，是为了让人接受上帝的礼物，也就是救赎。”

“我也希望如此，就像耶稣战胜冥王清空地狱。”希瑟夫摆弄着鱼骨辫上挂着的一串金穗子，“神父啊，为什么这么多僧侣都认为孤独和痛苦能通向神——还有正果什么的，随便怎么叫它吧。这和我从小到大相信的实践的完全不同。”他并不想得到克里斯托弗的回应，“但是既然这么多人都这样，它一定有道理。我说我唱歌和静修僧侣念祈祷词的原理不一样，我知道为什么不一样了。我的路不能宣讲难以复制，既然走不通，也许应该换一条。”

“我有些问题，但是我知道不该说出来，所以还是不说了。”神父道。

希瑟夫笑了：“也没什么不该说，你告诉我呗，我挑着回答，该保密的自然会保密。”

“你的意思是不是……你知道怎样才能唤醒法阵构建契约，知道可以用人画法阵，手里还有很多种大范围控制人心的办法，你只是从中挑了最合适的那个。而修道士们——圣域以外，身怀绝技的人是极少数吧，哪怕都是神职人员——拥有的只是向往上帝的心，是在黑暗中摸索与神合一的办法。很多个世纪以前，一定有人通过静修和苦行达成目的，于是这种仪式就传下来了。过程和结果却不是一一对应的，不是只要静修就必定能修成正果。”

“这为什么不该说出来？我就是这么想的，一直担心你会觉得冒犯才没告诉你。的确，视角不一样……”希瑟夫蹙眉苦笑，“我总是暗地里说，他们那是瞎搞，完全没天赋的人也把自己关起来念经，一念几十年，能念出什么结果来？精神失常出现幻觉也算是看到神迹了。但是啊，不就得这样吗？不试试怎么知道行不行？耕田做工生孩子也是一辈子，去修道院静修苦行追随神也是一辈子，总归也不是要被送上战场，再如何结局都一样，不会有多好不会有多坏。”

“真的有天堂吗？”克里斯托弗突兀地问。

“你是基督教的神父啊！”

“但是你离神比我近得多。”他面色惆怅，“身在雅典，还认识了你，我从不认为我的上帝全知全能——说不通。我当然相信天父存在，但这里是雅典娜和哈迪斯的领域。你说过真有地狱，那么有天堂吗？”

“对我们来说没有。我们是神的战士，但终究是人，是人就必须得遵守冥界之主制定的规则。以人的身份和神战斗就是渎神，哪怕是为了保护大地保护生命，没有好结局——所谓好结局就是上天堂吧，或者死后灵魂安息。于你而言呢？我真的不知道。”

“我的‘不该说’的话要来了——铺垫了这么久，你第一次提起哈迪斯时的语气就很是迷茫，还有些愤怒，”克里斯托弗以笑掩饰不安，“圣域的人知道吗？”

“不知道，从成为训练生到死，都不会有人专程来告诉你死亡的真相。但也有人知道灵魂去向，比如我，却不是从哪个前辈或者导师那里听来的。你想问为什么？我不知道。我觉得这是欺骗，不应如此，但我也遵守了这个规矩。”

“既然不知真相，他们相信什么？”

“死了就是终结，什么都没了，灵魂不灭，但进入永恒长眠，没有意识也没有醒来的时候。”

“我觉得这比地狱可怕。你呢？”

“我怎么了？”希瑟夫偏头看着他。

“对你来说，死亡是什么？你和别人不一样，虽然我不认识你的同事，但是我知道你和他们不一样。”

希瑟夫大笑起来，面上的愁容彻底散去：“我得问问你是怎么看出来的。”

“你让我觉得……”他又转起十字架，寻找合适的描述，“置身事外。旁观者和当事人的语气神情都是不一样的，你忧虑、愤怒不是为了自己，也没有置生死于度外的悲剧味道。如果你没有一直演着骗我，我相信自己的判断。”

“的确是这样。”

“哈！我的工作就是和人打交道，见的多了自然有了察言观色的本事。”克里斯托弗一脸骄傲。

“我是旁观者，地狱天堂都和我无关，我应该说过我的信仰是什么，生命，万物同根同源，躯壳的背后——最深层的地方，本质都一样。没有天堂，地狱不能收，神的规则不能束缚。我们管这个境界叫第八感。我的两个小孩没到这个境界，还差得远。”

“你想让他们和你一样，所以你才说‘既然走不通，也许应该换一条’。”见希瑟夫并无反对的意思，克里斯托弗继续道，“他们理解不了你眼中的世界，没法用你的办法突破第八感，你得另辟蹊径。”

“是啊。”希瑟夫又一次叹气，“我现在经常在想，以前是不是对他们太好了，才让他们——哦不，不是他们，只是一个孩子，他叫伊涅索，卡斯蒂利亚人——没有紧迫感。他很聪明但不愿意动脑，永远都是有吃有喝有衣服穿就满足了的样子，他之前有我这个老师，还有比他年龄大的穆。可是对孩子好有什么错？这个世界上的苦难太多了，如果小时候都过得不开心，这一辈子得有多惨？我们这些人不可能凑合凑合随便活的，那就得骗——这么说好像也不对？我的意思就是，不能跟小孩说，圣域以外的孩子有一大半活不过五岁，吃不饱穿不暖，你实在是太幸运了，但你也倒霉，二十多岁肯定要死，死了仍然是无尽的痛苦，这之类的话，这是长大一些心智成熟了才应该面对的残酷现实。唉我到底在说什么，太乱了。”

“另一个小孩呢？”

“我明明在随口嘟囔，你居然听得这么认真。另一个小孩太聪明了，生来就有超强的念力，思维封闭，我知道他的脑袋里装了很多东西，但我不能理解他……他也不能理解我。再理一理思路，想明白了和你讲。我有缘认识你是我的幸运，我的朋友不多，难得有你这样一个什么话都能说的朋友。”

他想出了什么，穆突然间全明白了。所谓另辟蹊径，就是希瑟夫反复提起的“孤独和痛苦”，为什么修士僧侣——乃至很多普通人都认为它们能将人带向正果。尝试与否，最坏的结果都是一样的，但动了手才有成功的可能。

盛夏时分，希瑟夫和神父在朝北的耳室外躲避日头。狼狼和克里斯托弗讲了他十二岁时给自己算出的未来，他会死在三十年后的秋天，离现在还有一年零几个月。神父愣了很久，希瑟夫捡了一根沙枣树枝去戳他，说：“Memento Mori，别忘了。”

“我没有，也不难过，只是这件事让我有点难以理解。”

“嗯……大概就是说，到了那时候一定会发生一件事，我会心甘情愿地为它而死，但是，如果我违背本心就是不做，大概能活很久吧，我衰老得非常慢，倒不是说会天降横祸躲不开之类的。这件事已经发生了。”

“为了让你的小孩领悟第八感对吧？”

“哎！你怎么猜到的？”

“这哪里还用猜，你已经说得够多了。”

“我有没有说过，对我们——卡累利阿的巫师——来说，生命不会终结？”

“你说过万物同源，抓住了本质就能完成生命形态的转化。”

“我没骗你，这是真的，所以到了那一天我会开始新的生命，但我还是我，这是不是和你们的理解有些像？”

“作为凡人的我死了，我为上帝而生——确实有些像。哎，那我还能见到你吗？”

“我也不知道。我小时候能和几百年前的祖先说话，他们一个一个都在我身边，随时都能变换形态，但别人看不到他们，看不到听不到无法感知。你要是也觉醒了第八感肯定可以！”

克里斯托弗掐着太阳穴处的皮肉，说：“我想破了头都理解不了为什么所有生命本质都一样。人和石头怎么能一样？人有智慧，石头没有，也没有生命——你们为什么觉得石头也有生命？究竟怎么看出来的？”

希瑟夫拿树枝轻点他的头：“人——活着的时候，你的思想都在这里，头骨里面的大脑。大脑分为左右两半，分别有不同的功能，在中间由神经连接，接入脊椎。如果切断左右脑之间的联系，你会有两个思维。而这里受伤，”他指着自己的眉心，“会把你变成另一个人。但是灵魂不灭，而且都是独一无二的，只是当人还活着的时候必须依附物质身体存在，受大脑所困。”

克里斯托弗仍然满脸迷茫，希瑟夫笑道：“别想这个了，你又不是我，不用走我的路呀。我想起一件特别好玩的事，前几天教皇悄悄地问我能不能再等几年，等到圣战之后再死，我说不可能。”他拍着大腿哈哈大笑，神父又愣了一会，但很快就和他笑成一团。

“那到时候我们每天都见一次面吧？隔天也行，我没法联系你，总得知道究竟是哪一天。”

“好啊，但是你千万别帮我做什么临终祷告——”

“那是本人做的，神父只负责代表上帝接受他的忏悔。”

“差不多就是这些嘛，我不信神，想来你的耶和华也不想看到我。”

“神爱世人，说不定也很喜欢你呢？”两个人又笑起来。

再过几十天，穆就会决定离开圣域，而他的痛苦早在那一天之前就开始了。他愿意相信真如希瑟夫所言，孤独和痛苦会通向最好的结局，超越生死的第八感境界——大约是因为，人会在这样的状态下被迫思考？悉达多创立的教法的关键也是智慧，人人都有可能觉悟，只要认真学习思考……穆从不觉得自己可以，但他有种奇怪的直觉，狼狼一定能把伊涅索推到那里去。

现实里的时间过去了大半天，伊涅索睡醒起床了，光着上半身蹲在炉子前看火，小铜锅里煮着牛奶燕麦和浆果，他挖出一大勺玫瑰酱磕进锅里，又挖了一大勺蜂蜜。

“你看到了什么呀？刚才一直在笑。看你一直坐着不动我也不敢叫你，快来吃饭。”他盛了满满一大碗燕麦粥摆在桌上，“和我有关吗？好事还是坏事？”

“有关，是好事，”穆走过去抱着他，“我觉得是好事。”

伊涅索连忙说：“那就不用告诉我了。”

穆气结：“你——”

“我姐姐死了，难产，大外甥受惊过度发烧，第二天也死了，上个月的事。我终于知道我到底有多幸运——所以好事就不用告诉我了。”

穆抓着勺子想了半天都没理清伊涅索的逻辑，索性放弃，又听得他笑着说：“超过半数的小孩都会夭折，十个女人里就有一个难产而死，生病了就是祈祷放血喝草药，毒性比药性大。我四岁就到了狼狼身边，从没见过这些事，以为出生就一定能长大，然后安安稳稳过完一生，几十岁的时候老死，这才是世人常态。原来并不是。”

他趴在桌上，扬起脸盯着穆：“你是不是觉得我看上去没以前疯癫了？”

“我觉得这个词不适合，从来没用它形容过你。”穆揉了一把伊涅索的头发，收回手的时候捏了捏他的脸。

“哈哈哈哈，我一直都很清醒的。哎悄悄跟你说，我还真试过致幻剂一类的东西，但是吃了之后什么感觉都没有，大概有魔宫玫瑰的毒素在，别的全都不起效吧。然后我就放弃啦。”

穆不知道该说什么，便低头吃饭，放了一大碗深色浆果的燕麦粥成了紫色，一种并不会令人想到食物的颜色，但味道特别好。穆吃完拿了一件宽松的上衣扔给伊涅索，说：“碗我来洗。”

伊涅索从善如流，笑嘻嘻地又钻进被窝，抱着枕头看穆做家务，突然说：“你真的好像狼狼。”

“嗯？狼狼爱做饭又不爱洗碗，本来就是我洗。”

“不是说洗碗啦，是你的整个人。”

“真那么像他就好了。”穆叹气，“我也想像他一样，至少应该离他更近一点，能理解——稍微理解他的世界。我这个徒弟当得完全不合格。”

伊涅索惊愕道：“你居然会这么想？！为什么啊？”

“这不是贬低吧，实话实说罢了。别想为什么啦，没必要在这上面花功夫。”

“不是……你这么强，人这么好，为什么要自我厌恶？”

穆放下洗干净的碗，不紧不慢地擦干手，又涂了保护皮肤的杏仁油，方才说：“算了吧，我不想剖析自己，好累。”

伊涅索往里面挪，腾出大半张床，说：“累就来睡觉，天都黑了，这时候睡不算太早。”

穆便脱了外衣躺在他身边，片刻后翻身过去搂住他。伊涅索说：“我知道你很想告诉我原因，但是你又觉得我听了会难过，所以绝对不会说。”

“对。”穆的声音闷闷的，热气喷在皮肤上很痒，伊涅索缩起身子憋着笑。待痒劲过了，他说：“我本来想和你说，没什么好担心的，圣战输不了，你要过得开心点，但是——劝人开心非常不对，居高临下，傲慢又无知。”

“苦才是常态，是这个世界的本质。我的童年和少年时期够开心了，后来就长大啦。”穆笑了，“都挺好的。”


	12. 祭品

夏天来得晚，冬天当然也晚，接近新年的时候前一天还只用穿一件单衣和薄外套，隔天就结了霜，随后是大雪，而雪后更冷。猝不及防的迅猛降温让很多人受凉病倒了，其中就有桑南达杰和洛桑的小弟弟。桑南达杰正值壮年，身体一向很好，烧了热水泡过澡又在家里睡了几天便康复痊愈，但桑杰顿珠三岁，随便一场病就可能让这个年龄的小孩夭折。

他先是喉咙疼，继而开始流鼻涕、干咳，冬天烧火取暖的烟更加重了咳嗽，很快嗓子哑了话都说不出来，后来又时断时续地发烧，温度一会高一会低。洛桑去夏鲁寺求了药，珠姆也请了俗家大夫，前后一个多月，药方换了好几次，眼看着小孩又一次烧得人都糊涂了，大夫开出来的药方里多了红花和麝香两味罕见药材（注1）——麝香还好说，马麝就是本土物种，但番红花是拿着钱也买不到的东西。卓玛魂不守舍地跪在儿子旁边念经，珠姆和桑南达杰虽然神色疲累却反倒不着急了——大夫开出这个无法配齐的药方就是在暗示他们听天由命。

但洛桑看不懂大夫的暗示也看不懂阿爸阿妈的神情。在扯断了两串玛瑙珠之后，他拿上最厚实的衣服、猎刀和一包干粮悄悄溜去后院，解了拴在小牦牛鼻环上的绳子。他想去找穆，穆一定有办法，他也知道穆住在哪里——从夏鲁寺附近的麦田朝西走，过了河之后数四座山丘转南。路途不算远，有牦牛代步半天就能走完。那一代的山也不高，天气和城里不会有太大的差异，近几天大概都不会下雪。如果真的下了雪他也不怕，在被穆带到年麦之前他可是山中牧民的孩子，野外行路经验丰富——狼也不是问题，他戴着穆给他的平安符，邪魔猛兽不能近身。

进山之后不久，小牦牛却说什么都不肯走了。洛桑四处查看有没有野兽留下的痕迹，又伏地听声，确定他们周围真的没有危险。小男孩又哄又劝又骂，牦牛仍纹丝不动，他也不敢硬扯牛鼻环，牦牛疼狠了发起脾气可不是他能对付的，只得气呼呼地叉腰盯着它。

“别骂他啦，是我让他停下来别动的。前面的山陡峭，新雪还没结成冰，容易雪崩。”穆的声音在洛桑背后响起。洛桑猛地转身，一头撞上身后人的前胸，蹭得鼻子生疼。穆不禁庆幸自己从来不戴项链，洛桑要是磕在绿松石和玛瑙大珠子上也不知道鼻子会不会歪。

洛桑鼻子一酸——于是更疼了，眼泪哗啦啦地掉：“我弟弟病得很厉害，大夫说要番红花入药，根本就没有番红花！哪里都买不到！整个年麦都没有！”

“你是想让我找番红花还是去救弟弟？前一个可以，后一个我做不到，我只会处理外伤。”

“有番红花就好！”洛桑紧紧抓住穆的袖子，放开手的时候风中飘了好些寸长的白毛，全是从穆的袖口上揪下来的。

穆从衣袋里掏出一个小木盒塞进洛桑手心，打开一看里面竟然装着暗红色的细丝，闻着有虽然很淡却醇厚的草木香。

“这就是红花，产地在波斯，近几年收成都很不好，所以不往这边卖了。”穆看着洛桑对着盒子又哭又笑，叹气，“它的主要功效就是活血，解毒和增强免疫力也是因为它能活血，也有一点增强肝功能的作用吧。”

洛桑立刻听出了话外之音：“你的意思是……即使用了它，病也不一定会好？可是大夫说……”他脸颊上冻出来的红色退得干干净净。

“我送你回去，”穆把男孩抱上牛背，小牦牛立刻掉头踩着来时的脚印朝东走。二人一路不言不语，脚步声也被风盖住，直到走出山，洛桑终于开口：“也是，生死有命，强求不了。”

“该试的办法都试了才能说这是命。回家之后称出方子里的重量，先把汤剂熬出来，喝了再说。”

“肯定要的！”洛桑握住拳头，“卓玛碰见过药王菩萨，说不定这一回也有菩萨相助。”

“药王菩萨……”穆喃喃自语，洛桑探身去看他的表情，却被穆推了一把，“坐正，没绑鞍子小心掉下来。怎么知道就是药王菩萨？”

“药王菩萨发愿解除一切众生的病痛，应该是他吧，大家都这么说。穆觉得不对吗？”

穆仰起头笑：“没有，只是在想佛有那么多菩萨也有那么多，还有这好些持菩萨戒的得道修行人。还在想《妙法莲华经》里写的，药师菩萨喝下香油把身体变成蜡烛，点燃自己供佛。而他看穿了物质的身体不过是四种元素，都是假象，所以不会痛苦……对不起，你的弟弟生了病，我却在说这不相干的东西。”（注2）

“你又和我道歉！”洛桑皱眉拔高声音，不小心呛了一口冷风咳了一阵子，“番红花已经给我了，我们也不能做什么呀，难道回家的路上使劲喊桑杰顿珠这个名字他就能立刻好起来吗？你是不是在山谷里画了符咒，所以一有人走过你就能发现？等等，你说那条路上容易有雪崩，那你日常出行岂不是很危险？你不怕狼不怕妖魔，可是雪崩比它们更厉害啊！”

“这么多问题……有符咒，不危险，因为雪崩是能预测的，在积雪上打出一个剖面看有没有松雪层，当然还有些别的办法，你想知道的话就等再下一场雪一起上山，我教你。”穆的眼神追着一只盘旋的鹰，“我的老师有更好的办法，他能直接让山告诉他答案，还能从风中听出雪崩的前兆。但是我学不会。就当是每一座山都有灵吧，其实据他所说，和他对话的不是所谓的山神，是石头、土和水本身的生命，我理解不了，从一开始就不行，过了十几年还是不行。”

“但是你也有自己的办法呀！”洛桑捏着穆的肩膀，“你自己讲的，方法和结果不一一对应，能达成目的不就好了？你——怎么又这么看着我？嘘！又要说对不起是吧，别说别说！”

两人沉默了足足一刻钟，穆说：“我看着你进城就回去。既然没能力治好你的弟弟，我也不敢看到他。”

洛桑忧心忡忡地点头，又说：“记得这个方子的番红花用量非常少，是五根还是六根，我就拿七天的量走吧。它太贵了，我不能拿一整盒。”

“我只是偶尔用它给饭和点心上色，做波斯菜的时候才放一点点，说实话可有可无，放了没放对味道几乎没有影响，我也不在乎钱。你家里的事急，拿走吧，等他好了有剩的再说。小孩的确不能大量服用，可能影响神志，五六根入药应该是合理的量。”末了他补上一句，“悄悄地用，别让外人发现。”

“我知道的，比黄金都贵的稀有草药来路不明，容易惹麻烦。穆……既然是不常用的调味品，你为什么随身带着它？”洛桑盯着穆，黑漆漆的眼睛像深井。

“不太好解释，就当我未卜先知吧。你害怕了吗？还是愤怒？但我保证没用什么手段监控你家的动静。”

“穆是不是会读心？”见穆平视前方并不作答，洛桑笑着大喊一声，“哈！我猜对了！！你能看出我现在在想什么吗？”

“真的要我说吗？”穆理了理被风吹乱的头发，确认洛桑的认真劲儿绝非作伪，“‘但是他没回答，所以到底是不是呢？’‘桑杰顿珠一定能好，为什么喇嘛给药也没用？菩萨会不会来？’‘等弟弟好了我就给白玛送信，白玛也喜欢我，信一定要送到，所以弟弟一定会好’。”

洛桑脑内的声音和穆说出口的话完全同步，每一个念头都被一句一句地复述出来，他逐渐惊得忘记呼吸，脸和脖子都憋得通红，实在憋不住了才开始使劲深呼吸，冷空气呛得他又开始咳嗽。

“白玛是你的汉语老师家的小女儿吧，我见过她一次。”穆笑了，眼睛微微弯起来，“多可爱的一个小姑娘。洛桑真的长大啦。”

小男孩捂住脸，喃喃自语：“是真的是真的，真的会！”

“我基本从来不用这个能力，是你问了我才用的，以前都没有——不，第一次见面的时候我得找谈话的突破点，所以看了你的记忆。除非刻意修行持菩萨戒，每个人都有不可告人的念头，不到生死关头真的没必要窥探。”

洛桑还想说什么，但他俩已经走到离城镇很近的地方了，太阳沉下西边的山，天色迅速暗下来，但仍有不少裹得严严实实的小孩在雪地里玩，穆在洛桑开口前说：“回家吃饭吧，水还够的话洗个热水澡，看你今天呛了好几次，应该驱驱寒。”

二人在此分别，洛桑一推开家门就被珠姆劈头盖脸地骂了一通，他不辩解也不委屈，把阿妈拉到卧室里关好门，给她看那盒番红花。

珠姆捂住嘴按下惊呼，低声道：“这是哪里来的？”

“我去找穆了，他给我的。他就住在西边的山里，半天就能到的，他告诉过我路怎么走！”害怕珠姆继续责备，洛桑忙补充道，“穆说他都把红花当调料，不是必需品，如果我们有用不完的再还给他。”

珠姆欲言又止，终是把话咽下去了，洛桑却说：“我知道大夫的意思，但是穆跟我讲，所有救命的法子都试过之前不能放手听天由命。”珠姆便接过盒子，点起客厅里的黑陶炉亲手熬药，确认了四下无人才数出几根番红花放进去。水收干汤剂成型又晾到可以一口气喝完的温度，她给昏昏沉沉的小孩喂了药，再为他擦身、换衣服，洛桑去室外端回一早冻上的冰，在厨房里捶碎之后掺进放凉的开水，用来绞冰毛巾敷身子降温。新方子和冰水双管齐下，夜里睡前，桑杰顿珠体温降下来一些，虽然仍昏昏沉沉，但喊他三声能应一声。珠姆和洛桑忙了一天要休息，正好卓玛醒了，可以夜里照看亲生儿子。

各自进卧房前，洛桑压低声音对珠姆说：“穆不来是因为他不会治病，即便来了也只能看着，所以不敢看——真不是不讲礼数，您别怪他。”

珠姆累极反应慢了两拍，只见儿子抬眼偷看她一副小心忐忑的模样，失笑道：“你在想什么啊？”她揉了揉洛桑酸胀的太阳穴，“穆什么都不欠我们的，却一直在帮忙，都是因为当年相识的那点缘分。你阿妈阿爸不是那等蠢人，做不来这种心里没个度量的事。”

洛桑脱了衣服躺下，脑袋里响起穆以前说的话——他精力有限没法爱那么多人，所以顺着两次一面之缘挑了洛桑一家，除此之外没有别的理由了。洛桑闭眼想着爱到底应不应该——能不能找到原因，没想出个头绪来，睁眼就是大天亮，听到外面一片喜气洋洋的纷乱动静。他拉开门，立刻瞧见卓玛在佛龛前磕头，珠姆过来告诉他桑杰顿珠今早醒了，精神看上去不错，她害怕这是回光返照便去请了大夫；他进来时也很惊讶，嘴上说着新药方不应该这么猛，谁知一番诊断之后发现小孩是真的差不多快好了，保险起见要再吃几次药、养十天半个月别受凉。卓玛高兴得差点当场晕过去，又哭又笑，缓过劲来立刻握着念珠拜佛拜药师菩萨，至今还没顾上吃饭。洛桑跑去弟弟的屋子，小孩又换了一身干净的里衣，厨娘刚端过来的炒面奶汤正在小桌上冒热气，他便端起碗喂弟弟吃东西。

“昨天晚上你有没有做梦？或者，有没有看到什么？”鬼使神差地，洛桑出言问道，并不期待一个大病初愈的三岁小孩能回答出什么来——果真，桑杰顿珠只是抬眼看他，明显什么都没听明白。洛桑摇头笑笑，见半个手掌大的小碗仍差不多是满的，又舀了一勺奶糊糊哄道：“啊——张嘴，要不要再甜一点？阿妈，拿点糖来！”

珠姆的声音传过来：“已经放了够多的了！再加齁嗓子啊！”

“可是这屋里真的有种熟悉的味道，也不是气味，就是某种感觉，总觉得发生过什么来过什么人，这个场景以前见过……可是明明没有。”洛桑低声念叨了长长的一串。桑杰顿珠听不懂哥哥的正经发问，却好像懂了这一大段自言自语，咽下一口奶糊说：“什么？”

“嗯？你说什么？什么？好像见过的场景是什么？”洛桑竖起耳朵等弟弟的下一句话，后者只点头不说话，“啊——我也没法仔细描述，大概就是，太阳，花，雪山——之类的，到了春天遍地都是呀。”

桑杰顿珠说：“想喝牛骨汤。”

“好好好，正好有根牛腿骨，我马上就去把它劈开炖上。你再靠着枕头坐一会，刚吃了东西就睡觉容易反胃。”洛桑帮弟弟揉了一会肚子，衣服下肋骨根根分明，“胃口好的话多吃点东西，你太瘦啦！小孩白白胖胖的好看，长大了再胖就不好看了，你得趁着年纪小赶快胖一下。哎之前穆给我写了个菜谱，发酵的面包，烤完之后壳子脆里面软，特别好消化，我去给你烤一个。”桑杰顿珠陷在枕头里，咧开嘴冲哥哥笑，露出两排小小的白牙。

洛桑的感知力向来非常敏锐，尤其在事关穆的时候——连卓玛都昏昏沉沉地打盹的后半夜，穆真的来了洛桑家，悄无声息地出现在小孩的床前，没有惊醒任何人。他在手掌和胳膊上缠了绷带，就像以前训练时用绷带保护关节和肌肉那样。上次用小宇宙救了卓玛和还没出生的桑杰顿珠，从治疗术开始起效到誓约之力反噬、大出血无法控制总共是十秒，这一回还有绷带吸收血液，想来应该比之前那次更加安全。其实穆也不知道他的血液毒性到底有多大，只是听说小时候的维格蒙德不过碰了一下希瑟夫手背上的擦伤便立刻倒地昏迷，过了大半天才醒。很久以前，他和伊涅索开船出海碰上了一个沙丁鱼群，伊涅索开玩笑说要在手上割一刀，看能不能毒死鱼群——如果可以的话，整个圣域一年份的小鱼干就到手了——穆提醒他这么打回来的鱼只有三个人能吃，他这既是残害海洋生物，又是图谋不轨要灭圣域满门。

桑杰顿珠呼吸困难，每一次吸气吐气都能听到肺部的声响，肺炎发展到这个程度，再过几天他就会死于窒息。穆在心里默算治疗桑杰顿珠要耗掉多少小宇宙，按照上次的消耗量和惩罚情况，这回他大概不会被折腾得整整一个春天都半死不活。但他又想到自己已经不是初犯了——

他蹲下摸了摸小孩的滚烫的脸，金光随即亮起，小小的一个光团就能裹住小孩整个身子。肺部的炎症立刻消退，堵塞气管和肺泡的粘液消失，高烧下肿胀疼痛的关节也恢复正常。穆在默数时间，到此为止过去了三秒。

第四秒，撕裂皮肉和骨骼的力量如期到来，穆咬着嘴唇不让疼痛干扰念动力运转，及时瞬移到家门口的结界之前。但是他没能进去，一阵令他失控惨叫、分不清方向无法思考的剧痛之后，他发现自己侧躺在雪地上完全无法动弹，身体内部的撕裂在继续，某一根肋骨断了，碎骨片立刻刺穿胸膜顶上肺叶，又被那股力量推了一把——穆却没觉得有多疼，他很清楚如果胸膜和肺部破裂，胸腔内的负压就会被破坏，横膈肌无法推动肺部吸取空气。窒息加上大量失血，再过几分钟他就要死了。

果真是明知故犯罪加一等！他笑着想着自己真是猜得够准的——努力睁眼，靠近地面的那只眼睛完全看不见东西，大概是有血流进去了，另一只眼睛能借着头顶的银河和月亮瞧见一地的血。体温的血液完全冻结也要几秒，它就趁着这点时间蜿蜒前行，真是字面意义的血流成河。终于，他完全感觉不到疼和窒息，只觉得冷，甚至恍惚间能看见体表的血结冰，冰晶从伤口侵入血管和肌肉，水冻结体积变大，撑出原本不存在的缝隙。此时他却在想，收留所有渎神者的冰地狱是不是这样。但——据佛家理论，有痛苦是因为人没能看透身体是元素聚集的假象，可是死了以后也没身体了，哪里来的元素聚集，灵魂也能感觉到的痛苦到底是什么？灵魂又是什么？一边说没有不变不灭的灵魂，轮回的主体也不是灵魂，另一边却在说就是它们，灵魂不灭。为什么双鱼座能用灵魂的力量创造物质？到底是他体会岔了还是真能跨越精神和物质的界线？不过阿希纳说行，那大概是真行——

三年前他喊了阿希纳，阿希纳知道他死不了就没来，这回他是真的要死了，却没叫任何人的名字，倒是满脑子根本无法回答的终极问题——不，阿希纳肯定有答案，但他只会让穆憋出第八感，还说穆一定可以的。都到这时候了，穆一点“可以”的迹象也没有。他真的想不通，阿希纳怎么就对自己如此有信心。大概信错了人，不如相信伊涅索，预判准确的几率要大太多了。

最后一个念头闪过——海拔六千多米，四面绝壁无处攀登，大概不会有倒霉的人碰到这一地的血死于非命，但这里的低温从未高于冰点，不知道魔宫玫瑰的毒素会不会跟着水一起被永远冻在这——穆没来得及闭上眼睛，彻底失去意识。

希瑟夫往浴盆里倒了一大瓶喷香的花露，用手背试了水温才把穆抱下去。穆想说他不小了可以自己洗澡，但他只会说藏语，而希瑟夫听不懂藏语——希瑟夫会希腊语和别的什么他没记住名字的语言，却不会藏语。所以小男孩乖乖地由着这个漂亮的银发男人倒腾。他解开穆头上的细辫子，用满手的泡沫轻轻揉搓头皮、分开打结的发丝。他不留指甲，力道很轻，从头到尾都没扯疼小孩。洗完澡，银发男人提着三套衣服让穆挑，穆觉得它们全都一样，随手指了最左边的那套。

他抱着穆上了二楼，对着两扇卧室门，用希腊语问神色迷茫的小孩：“要和我一起睡，还是自己睡呀？”穆自然不回答，他笑着推开左边的门把穆放到床上坐好，自己则在镜子前摘了耳环收起。他从镜中发现穆的眼神跟着那对满天星流苏耳坠动，便拉开抽屉抓了一大把睡觉也能戴的耳环，招呼穆过来看。

“喜欢吗？”他的眼睛特别亮，就是小孩看到喜欢的东西时的那种亮，完全不加掩饰。穆突然听懂了这句话，重复道：“喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢。”希瑟夫说，穆复述——这两句话里有些发音特别像，但又有一些地方不一样。

希瑟夫把满手的金的银的环往小孩眼前送，示意他挑，穆用眼神再三向希瑟夫求证，最终拿了一对坠着绿松石的金环——别的样式和镶嵌的石头他全都没见过，只有绿松石是夏鲁寺里也有的东西。穆有现成的耳洞，希瑟夫立刻帮他戴上新耳环，他跑到镜子前甩着头，那两颗颜色浓得不真实的石头跟着动，他抬头冲银发男人咯咯笑。

这天他学会了第一个希腊语的词“喜欢”，虽然他不知道为什么连上句子之后，“喜欢”会稍微有点变化——

他突然懂了，希腊语的动词会变型，不同人称和时态对应不同的变型。希瑟夫问他喜不喜欢，人称是“你”，他说他喜欢，人称是“我”。他是真的很喜欢那对耳环，但是它们去哪里了？并不在自己的耳垂上挂着。弄丢了吗？他立刻趴在玫瑰园的地上想找到它们。背后，希瑟夫喊他去吃饭，因为隔得远，他拿唱歌的声音和调子喊说炖鱼凉了不好吃。这片玫瑰园太大了，真掉在哪里，一时半会根本找不到，穆扔下手里的石块，起身朝房屋跑去。

窗户后面的希瑟夫消失了，餐桌上厨房里都没有炖鱼。穆转身看向外面，玫瑰中有一棵树，而它半分钟前还不在那里。

穆扯着嗓子喊希瑟夫的名字，没有人回答，另一个名字突然跳进脑海——“洛桑”。原来他早就把耳环送给洛桑了呀，这就不用找了！

他没吃到炖鱼，也不见了希瑟夫，但总归是了了一件大事，心满意足地躺上床。木梁用的涂了油的橡木，耐潮耐旱非常坚固，又有特别漂亮的花纹和光泽。而转眼间，木梁又不见了，变成平滑的弧形石膏顶。希瑟夫的屋子里没有用任何白色涂料，这是他自己的住处。

穆眨眨眼，看着烛火的投影在石膏板上跳，慢慢分清了刚才发生的一系列事情都是梦。

“发现你快死了，所以我来了。”阿希纳俯身看他，长长的头发扫过穆的脸，他却完全不觉得痒——身上也不疼，合理怀疑阿希纳用了天舞宝轮——天舞宝轮真是外伤处理和临终关怀的好东西。他也没力气让声带闭合、说不出话，便用念力“说”：“你可真是我的好朋友。”

阿希纳点头：“那当然。”

“我把你的誓约解了，不破了它你肯定要死。它其实是那种……‘只防君子不防小人’，”阿希纳突然说起汉语，“金牛座教我的，我说得还准吧？你越是在乎它，它就越强，把发誓当放屁的人却什么事都不会有。”

穆立刻笑了——主观意识想笑，不知道有没有反应在脸上。

“我来的时候你也在笑，你真厉害！”阿希纳竖起大拇指，“疼死了还能笑出来，你在想什么？”

“没觉醒第八感，你信错人了。”

“你一定可以，但不是现在。趁你还醒着，有件重要的事。伊涅索让我帮他问你，等他死了，你愿不愿意回去替他？他说他无法预料你的反应，而且不管是什么答案他都不敢当面听到，所以找了我。我问出结果之后也不用告诉他。”

“什么？我即便想，也做不到吧。”

“只要你想就可以，双鱼座和圣衣一直都是承认你的。”

“哈……”穆沉默了好一会，“好啊，为什么不呢。”

“我封闭了你的触觉，你大概感觉不到现在是个什么表情，给你描述一下——你暗恋多年的人握着你的手答应了你，但是你刚吃了镇定剂，所以不会抱着他——她跳，就是笑得特别畅快。”

“我没有暗恋的人，从来都没有，你也是，你的这个形容……恕我不能完全体会。”

“没事，我也不行，见到过类似的事，就顺口拿来说了。”

“这是命定的最好的结局呀。”穆说，“我既然觉得自己……什么都不行，一直在逃跑，一直在骗人，想做的事不能做——还是因为想得太多才不行……这就很好，不会再跑了，我也有看得到的终点啦。”

“如果是怕伊涅索死了战力不够，你着实不用同意的，从前很少同时有两个双鱼座。”

“当然不是，我是为了自己啊，我哪里有那么大无畏心系天下苍生！求个心安，觉得我应该去动手做一件事了，仅此而已。”穆努力转头去看阿希纳，最后成功了，金发男人正坐在地上吃奶油面包，“最后能彻底击败冥王的一定是天马座，我就去帮帮忙，给他的弑神之路上多垫块砖。”

“你最讨厌的就是人祭，任何形式的人祭，你既然觉得你也是一个祭品，怎么会这么开心？”

“不知道，就是很畅快。”

“自毁倾向，还想着要有意义，对吧？”阿希纳盯着穆，“你也不是医生，两次破戒都是为了救人，这次还是自己赶着送上去的，当时在想什么？”

“洛桑的初恋。如果弟弟不好他就不去表白……我再想想……还真没别的了，也许的确有你说的吧。哎不能想自己和别人谁更重要，这个问题就是给命分了高低贵贱。”

“总之，你以后再想救人就不会被弄死了——留着命去打冥王，再看看能不能觉醒第八感。”

“混蛋！”穆笑骂道。（注：此处仍然读马拉卡）

注释  
1，这是仁青芒觉胶囊的配料（文中写的啥都千万别信）  
2，汉译本内容，不知道藏译本里的一不一样


	13. 右更二

第十三章右更二

穆说完话没多久就昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒的时候听到阿希纳一边嘟囔一边翻东西。他想问阿希纳到底要找什么好告诉他东西在哪，也不知道说出来没有。

触觉被封闭，眼睛一合上就不知身在何处，穆总怕自己会翻身滚下地摔个半死，一觉睡得非常不踏实，不停地做梦，一会热一会冷——肯定是在反复地发烧退烧，又不停地在心率紊乱和失重感里惊醒，醒了发现这还是个梦，层层叠叠的。一下是白天一下是晚上，前一秒在雅典，后一秒就到了临安，然后阿希纳大喊“穆你可以的”，然而穆被冥王军里的谁砍得七零八落。做了那么多梦，却只隐约记得做过梦，能回忆起情节和场景的寥寥无几。

他看到海边开满魔宫玫瑰，从海岸线一直铺到很远的山上去，鸟走兽昆虫在剧毒之下无一幸存，水声之外一片死寂。然后所有的花都炸开结成狼群，这回的规模大得吓人，有好几十秒遮天蔽日，天地海水都变成血红色。等花瓣消失，仍有大量花粉残存在空气中，透过氤氲的红色烟雾能看到近海突现一个大洞，海水涌进去形成环状瀑布。穆跟着水流一起下去，发现那洞并不深，海水汇成一条河，穿过这片寸草不生的暗黄色土地流向远方暗处，不知道那边有什么东西。而在河床旁边一块巨石之下，有这片荒芜大地上的唯一一点绿色——又是一棵树，又是一棵他从没见过、叫不出品种名的树。

这棵树的叶片不小，每一根枝头上都有十来片，成百上千簇叠起来绿油油的一大片，这种大型阔叶乔木应当需要阳光——不一定需要大量直射阳光，但总得有散射的天光。但穆抬头朝上看，上方没有天空，也看不到天然的岩石或人工修建的穹顶，就是一片黑暗。他绕着树走了一圈，还爬上那块石头摸了叶子，叶片饱满水分充足，丝毫不见缺乏日照的迹象。他想着，要是狼狼在这儿大概可以直接问这棵树到底怎么进行光合作用、需不需要光合作用，他自己就只能干看着。

大概是因为想到了希瑟夫，场景迅速变成了拉萨河边的沐浴节，希瑟夫提了一个装满瓶瓶罐罐的花布包袱，另一只手抱着约摸六岁的伊涅索，慢悠悠地逆着水流方向朝没人的地方走。一大一小两个人都穿着希腊夏天的衣服，短袖短裤绑带凉鞋，和遍地的藏民格格不入。穆低头看了一眼自己，他居然一副阿希纳老家样式的打扮，脖子上挂了一条大金链子。希瑟夫给粉雕玉琢的小男孩揉出满头泡沫，转头问坐在岸上的穆为什么不下来，今天不就是应该下河洗澡吗。穆说他不过节——不止沐浴节，基本上是什么节都不过。希瑟夫抬手撩了他一身水，正色道：“你这样可不太好，生活里还是要有点仪式感的。”

穆答道：“到头来都是自己收拾，嫌麻烦。”

“不要因为一个人住就瞎凑合呀，饭要好好做，睡觉起床时间要规律。”

穆笑道：“我已经二十多岁啦，知道怎么照顾自己。”

“人老了话会变多的吧？换一般人家我可能都有好几个孙子了，让我多说几句嘛。”

“你哪里有变老！”穆变出一朵玫瑰丢到希瑟夫头上，“看着二十六七岁，十几年完全没变化。”

伊涅索抓下那朵花，扯了花瓣塞进嘴里嚼得满脸笑意，希瑟夫让他把嘴闭紧了，花汁不能流到河水里。随后出来了第二个太阳——也许是穿着圣衣的阿希纳在哪里发光，目光所及一片金色，待金光消退，他又看到了自己家的房顶。发光的不是阿希纳——大门没关，日出时分的太阳直刺穆的脸，阿希纳扎了头发穿着围裙在灶台前站着，不知道锅里正煮着什么东西。

穆发觉天舞宝轮已经被解除了——他动了一下，从后腰到肩膀疼得透心凉，缓过来却发现情况并没有那么糟，没有撕裂出血，也没有断骨的摩擦感。他尝试按着床板用力，居然一点一点地把自己撑起来了，不过很快就没了力气，瘫在枕头上半坐半躺。他的嗓子哑得厉害，开口便把自己吓了一跳：“今天几号了？”

“过了小半个月。”阿希纳说。

穆愣了好久才反应过来，一口气没顺好咳出了眼泪，整个胸腔到喉咙都火烧般地疼。阿希纳给他泡了一杯加了一点盐的温热蜂蜜水，穆胳膊发软根本抬不起来，便被一勺一勺地往嘴里喂，完全是小时候生病的待遇。大半杯水喝进去，他终于觉得嗓子舒服了一点：“十几天？我居然没饿死？”

“我每天都过来一趟，有小宇宙肯定饿不死。对了，”他伸手一指地上的几个大竹筐，“我的治疗能力你也知道，用一次比打架还累，所以我不小心把你的食物库存吃光了，昨天刚买了新的——有蜂蜜、苹果酱和草莓酱，没有玫瑰酱，圣域的库存也空了。”

“松花粉膏吃完了？”

“黄色的那瓶，用蜂蜜拌的糊糊？它真好吃……我是不是应该给你留一点？”

“没事儿，再过二十来天又能采新的松花粉。最好吃的是松花糕，红豆熬干碾成豆沙铺平，花粉和蜂蜜水拌成浆浇在红豆沙上，粉浆会凝固。”他一口气说了这么长一句话有些头晕，便安静地看着阿希纳掀开锅盖用大汤勺搅锅里的东西。穆终于闻出那大概是用炒过的小麦粉和杏仁粉煮的糊糊，里面可能放了牛奶和椰枣。阿希纳从篮子里摸出一个鸡蛋，打进碗中搅散了准备淋到锅里去。

“还有，从木纤维里分离血红蛋白我做不到，到时候你自己来吧。”

穆尽力探头朝下看，果真是一地深深浅浅的血迹，颜色浅的是发灰的深褐色，浸得深的地方已经变黑了，色块从大门到卧室连出一条线。他又低头看身上的绷带，布条干净质地柔软，虽然绑得非常不美观，但该拉紧的地方都扯住了，结也打得牢靠，说：“这段时间麻烦你了。”

“未来几天还得麻烦。”

“……这倒是。我不停地梦到洗澡，好想泡澡。”

“放心，你很香的。”

穆无言以对，只觉得一口气堵在胸口憋得眼前发黑，身子也从枕头上滑了下去。他最终也不知道阿希纳到底煮了个什么，因为眼睛一闭又晕过去了，再一次昏天黑地过了不知道多久，醒来大约是在某一天的深夜里，家中只他一人。肚子里终于有了饿的感觉，而不单是头晕无力——虽然更难受但这的确是好事。可是阿希纳没在床头柜上留吃的，只放了两杯糖盐水。他憋住气顶着全身上下的疼痛慢慢伸手去拿杯子，抿了第一口就被那刮嗓子的甜惊得手抖，一杯水喝了一半撒了一半——阿希纳大概是怕他真饿死，想着量不够就提高浓度。穆放下杯子，正摸着湿衣服和枕头思考要不要努力爬下去找点吃的，肚子里的糖分进入血液，突然升高的血糖浓度又让他开始神志不清。

“阿希纳你真是用心良苦啊！”——怕他摔着就想出这招，他咬牙心道，还是没敌过睡意。

穆躲在雪山顶上死去活来，洛桑一家喜气洋洋地重过了一次新年。他本来还数下雪的日子，盼着穆什么时候过来带他上山——新雪后登山完全是找死，若没有穆这种人带着，他一辈子也不会有一次这种体验——很快就在迟来的节日里忘了这事。第一场春雨随“节日”的结束到来，等雨停了天空重新放晴，洛桑去汉语老师家的时候揣上一个小包，下课离开前悄悄塞给白玛。那里面除了表白信和旧情书就是他积攒了很久的小玩意儿，有狼和牦牛的腿关节骨，还有各色宝石珠、细绳和红流苏，小姑娘拿着可以自己串成链子戴。

东西送出去前，洛桑早已翻来覆去地想了很久，思考他和白玛的可能性，最后得出结论——非常有可能。白玛没表现出明确的意图，但她绝对不讨厌洛桑；两边家庭算是门当户对，有多年的交情，唯一的问题只是洛桑并非桑南达杰和珠姆的亲生儿子。但有夏鲁寺僧人的说法在前，洛桑这个收养的长子和亲生——如果有的话——一样金贵，白玛的家人想来不会介意。

过了十来天，天气越来越暖，裸石和土墙之下遍地新绿，若无气候异变是不会再下雪了，洛桑收到了白玛的回音。一日下课分别之前，小姑娘悄无声息地给他塞了东西，他强压下一颗快要顶开天灵盖的心，憋到离白玛家好远了方才掏口袋。白玛拿他的小包装了东西，打开一看是一条挂刀用的皮带，还有一串可以绑在腰带或者辫稍的珠子，大的蜜蜡珠小的绿松石珠，最下面散着红丝线编的结，洛桑的心跳和脚步都跟着珠串尾端的流苏一起晃晃悠悠，花还没开，但空气都是香的。

情窦初开的两个孩子进展迅速，很快双方的父母都知道了，也乐得促成这对小“鸳鸯”。年麦就这么多人，门当户对的姑娘小子互相之间都认识，既然能在一群孩子里看对眼，八成就是了。而珠姆头回知道汉人把情侣比作鸭子，这个典故还有一千多年的历史。

播种季末，穆终于敲了洛桑家的大门，怀抱一个装满新做的松花糕的大木盒子，盖子一揭开满屋都是浓厚的草木香。时隔两个多月再次见到洛桑，小男孩明显又长大了一截，神情动作里少年的利落感又多了几分，每次低头看到腰带上的珠串都满脸娇羞。穆一眼便看出他这是恋爱了，悄悄往他手里塞了一个绸布小包，让他放好了别被家里人看到。洛桑等不及，一个人钻进牛棚躲到小牦牛背后打开包裹，里面赫然是一对价值不菲的珠串——指节大的黄金、白银、青金石、正红色玛瑙、琥珀、玉质的绿松石、新绿色的翠玉，每一颗宝石珠都色泽浓郁均匀看不到一丁点裂纹和杂色，两串加起来得有上百颗，珠姆的首饰盒里都找不出这么多成色这么好的东西。洛桑和白玛互相送来送去的那好些小物件放在这一对手串面前简直就是河滩上随处可见的小卵石。洛桑不敢收，跑回屋里却发现穆已经走了。珠姆只说他还有事不能久留，不知去向，不知何时再来。

洛桑吃完饭出去了一趟，完全想不起来一路上都在想什么、原本是要去做什么，回过神来就发觉自己在离家不远的那颗核桃树下坐着，腰酸腿疼，肯定过了很久。他突然觉得这一次的分别和以往都不一样。洛桑以前从不担心穆，即使他消失好几个月甚至一整年，哪怕他亲口说他摔伤了，穆什么都不怕——只要小心一些别脚滑——什么都伤不到他，三个月就是三天，三天也是一年，他总会回来的——但并非如此。

穆说他和别人的联系都是单向的，只能由他主动，所以为了不让关心他的朋友们担忧，如果不能赴约便会送信报平安。洛桑觉得穆是最守礼的人，若非实在无能为力，他绝对不做有伤情分的事。但不知从何时开始，穆就不再给洛桑送信解释行踪了——洛桑尝试追随源头，最后只能无奈地断定，这是一个潜移默化的过程。长达六年的频繁会面是一层风平浪静的脆弱假象，迷惑了小男孩，让他觉得穆一直都会在自己身边。

他的记忆力真的很好，只看他愿不愿意主动回忆。穆很早以前就说过他和所有人一样会生病会受伤会死，和洛桑也有永远分别的时候。那个“时候”曾是一个虚无缥缈的东西，不刻意想它就不存在，刻意想了也没有实质的意义。就在今天，洛桑和穆的时间有了一个不那么确切的终点，以及确切的度量单位。这是一种难以言喻的奇怪感觉，说悲伤也不悲伤，说为不明确的未来焦虑，仔细一想，心里其实挺平静的。况且，洛桑的蒙语已经学得很好了，虽然一时半会成不了学者写不了诗歌，但这也不是穆能教给他的，都靠天长日久的积累。

林卡节过后，天气渐热日头毒辣。洛桑和一众一起长大的同龄孩子都到了爱美的年纪，怕晒伤皮肤不愿在这种时候长时间待在室外，便约着轮流去谁家里一起看书写字画画——还一道上夏鲁寺去听公开的辩经，这一般都由洛桑牵头，他和僧人们最熟悉，能占到一个好位置。半大的孩子们哪怕听不大懂也有敬畏之心，都安安静静地坐着，绝不乱动乱讲话打扰僧人。

洛桑有自己的年历本，放在床边小柜里，每过完一天就划掉一个格子。上次和穆见面是三个月前的事了，这段时间内洛桑没收到任何形式的讯息。三年前离开年麦、代表整个藏地各部族前往凉州的萨班大师一行人也没有什么进展。只一封藏历八月下旬送回年麦的信里说蒙古王室正为大汗人选争执不休，蒙古方派不出和萨迦法王身份旗鼓相当的代表，两方会谈至今没能开始。

夏天的尾声很快就要到了，就在洛桑以为春天里那回是他俩的最后一面之时，穆突然到访，跟桑南达杰和珠姆寒暄一通之后提出想带洛桑一起去拉萨的商市，只因为两年前就说过，却一直没能履行承诺。穆可比大贵族出行带的那一大溜家丁护卫还要可靠，夫妇二人一口答应，洛桑欢天喜地去收拾行李，午饭后就理出了一个轻便又妥当的行囊。

二人牵走小牦牛，辞别夫妇二人和三岁的小弟弟，当天就启程上路。洛桑早就见识过穆野外行路时的本事，旅途上毫无风波，吃得好睡得好，还总能找到温度舒适且避风的水域洗澡。一路翻山越岭抵达目的地，二人完全没有风尘仆仆的模样，就像本地体面人家的兄弟，不过牵着自己的牛去城外游玩了一圈。

拉萨的商市里果真有卖丝绸玉器民窑陶瓷的铺子，那白玉雕刻的女相观音和金刚萨埵既可以当佩饰戴在身上，又可以立在相同材质的底座上供于佛龛；一箱一箱的绸布轻薄垂顺，光一打下来便亮得像一汪水；还有不论体积大小和用途都相当精致的餐具，嫩青色的胎上一层透明的釉质，都像沾着春雨的新叶。洛桑知道自己拿东西不算稳妥，看上了什么都不敢碰，怕摔坏了太贵的东西累得穆帮他赔钱。穆便让他大胆地拿起来验货，不摸怎么知道东西好不好。

他们在拉萨停留了五天，逛遍整座城市和近郊风景。临行前清点物件重新打包，洛桑方才发现自己陆陆续续地买了两大包东西——其中只有一小部分是他付的钱，大件的贵重些的都是穆买下来的，洛桑根本争不过他，因为穆让他悄悄地省钱留着娶老婆，小男孩顿时脸红得像珊瑚珠——送白玛的礼物正是一件汉人姑娘的头饰，红珊瑚珠花银步摇。

回程和来时路上一样舒服，抵达年麦那天正好是望果节的前一天。穆把洛桑送回家，看着小男孩兴奋地拆包裹，一件一件地将此行收获摆上桌，一边复述从店铺伙计那儿听来的故事。

日头偏西，穆起身告辞，珠姆早已不会客气挽留，因为不论说什么都没有。但洛桑在穆踏出大门之时拉住了他的袖子，用和往年不一样的语气说：“留下来吧，一起过一个秋节。”——不再是问句，也没了期盼和紧张。

本以为穆会拒绝，但他垂下眼睛想了片刻，居然笑着答应了。珠姆再次看到穆很是惊讶，说了好些打趣的话，洛桑只是更加清楚地感觉到，他和穆剩下的见面机会又少了一次。他迅速压下心中所想，笑嘻嘻地找了一个更精致的木盒装起那根珊瑚簪子，一溜烟跑着找白玛去了。

穆在秋节的第二天中午离开，洛桑问他准备什么时候再来，穆又搬出了那个万用的答复。两个多月后年麦下了初雪——今年的天气总算是回归常态了，缓步降温按时下雪。洛桑一家子小心再小心，如要室外活动都带足了备用衣服，每天换着做各种温补的药膳，生怕又有人入冬生病。小心翼翼地熬到了隆冬，两场鹅毛大雪把山峰和平原都变成白色，大家仍都很健康，大人们终于肯放洛桑带着弟弟出去玩雪。穆就在一片白茫茫里找到正堆着雪人的洛桑，提起了上一个冬天说过的话。阿爸阿妈若是知道儿子要在雪刚停的时候登山，肯定说什么都不答应，他干脆直接说自己要去穆家里玩——他以前也“去过”，这是个非常正当的理由。

说是要告诉洛桑怎么预判雪崩，二人实则更像是爬到山顶看风景喝茶吃小点心，穆从家里抱了一套精巧的小茶具出来，红泥小炉、紫砂茶壶和两只白瓷杯子，还带了早先烧好的银丝炭。茶是福建武夷山产的乌龙茶，水是纯白的新雪，第一泡倒了不喝，第二泡冲出的茶汤是红玛瑙的颜色，一股令人精神振奋的香味，三道水汽升入天空，化在那片蓝色里。

一壶水喝完，穆一边收拾东西一边问洛桑：“还有没有什么答应了你却没做到的事？”

洛桑心脏一阵抽搐，面上不动声色，认认真真地想了好久才说：“没有了吧，你很少给人承诺的。”

“那就好。”

“你是不是要搬家了？以后都不来年麦？”

“是，什么时候动身还不确定，这段时间正在收拾家里的东西。”

“这儿离你家是不是很近？我和你认识这么久了，你都不请我去你家里玩！你要搬走为什么到现在才告诉我？”

“一直都不确定，不确定的事不能随便说。家里乱得很呢，除了一张床就没有可以下脚的地方，还是别来了。”

“你准备搬到哪里去？是哪里有你的用武之地了吗？”

穆把最后一块烤得酥脆的茶香饼塞进洛桑嘴里，笑道：“对！有活干了，朝西边去，从古格那一块翻山到克什米尔，再继续往西走。”

“是波斯对吗？”

“是呀。”

“你会波斯语吗？哎，听说蒙古已经占领了波斯，是说蒙语还是波斯语？还是阿拉伯语？”

“我都不会，不会可以学，住上几年再笨也学得差不多了——在此之前，”他眨眨眼，“别忘了我会读心。”

说完这句话二人就动身下山，小牦牛仍乖乖地卧在穆画的大圈里。穆抓起一块雪按在凹痕上打断了连续的线条，小牛立刻冲着洛桑叫了一声，示意他可以爬上去了。两人一路上天南地北地说着没边际的话，快到家时，洛桑问：“这是不是我们最后一次见面了？”

“不是，我出发之前肯定得来说一声。”

“这次你怎么答得这么爽快？都不像你了！”

“因为一定会发生嘛，见一面说两句话，无论如何都不会食言的。我不去见你爸妈了，再见，晚安！”他拍了一下小牦牛让它小跑起来，站在雪地里挥了挥手，转身走远。到家后，洛桑发现穆把包落下了，正苦恼着该怎么还回去，突然发现它很重，绝非一套茶具的重量。他随即看到绑带上挂着一块写了字的布——穆说包里的东西都给洛桑，这些珠宝都是他的老师留给他娶老婆用的，但他不会娶老婆，而洛桑会，他正好也没有别人可以转赠，不如都给了洛桑，物尽其用；和上次送贵重珠宝时一样，他特别叮嘱了一句不要告诉爸妈。

洛桑坐在床上看着这一堆宝贝发愣，愣着愣着就哭起来了。穆这绝对不是要搬家，完全是处理遗物的架势——真的有人会信搬家的说辞吗？肯定没有。但洛桑随即想到，阿爸和阿妈都会信，而且绝不怀疑——晚餐时洛桑情绪低落被人问起，他便摆出穆的说辞，他们果真信了，还说估计没法请穆来家里吃顿饭，很是遗憾。

他整整两个月没睡好觉，头悬利剑，不知道那根细线什么时候会断。洛桑时而确信穆要搬去波斯，当晚就梦到他在新家里捅炉子做饭，羊小腿和大块的配料炖成一锅汤——年麦蔬菜稀缺，洛桑只知道波斯农作物品种多样，却不知它们都是什么。一场梦醒来再睡着，他就看到穆死了，因为各种各样的原因——战争、驱魔、和人决斗，甚至以身献祭，血流成一个诡异的环状图案。他觉得自己要疯掉了，白天里精神恍惚，夜里被吓得、难过得哭到手脚发麻。

新年后的小半个月，藏历的正月十七，洛桑在正午时分看到了星星——或者别的什么东西，可能是天外来的陨石。东南方的天空上，一点白色的强光穿透太阳光和蓝色的天穹，亮了足足半分钟，抬头就能看见。

当天深夜，全家所有人都睡下了，洛桑被人推醒，睁眼一看，蹲在他旁边的居然是穆——头顶的剑终于落下。他掀开被子抓住穆，低声怒道：“你根本不是要搬家！”

“的确，这真的是我们最后一次见面了，我来道个别。”

“你到底要去做什么？一定会死吗？以后再也见不到了吗？”

洛桑哭了，穆亲了一下他的额头，捧着他的脸帮他擦掉眼泪，说：“不会回来啦，不用占卜，没有第二个结果。你在白天看到了星星对不对？汉人叫它右更二，我不知道它有没有藏文的名字。在西边一个国家的天文学系统中，它属于双鱼座，是双鱼座的一等星——最亮的那个。”

“我基本从没对你说过真话，关于我自己的一切都是编的——除了名字和无法捏造的童年经历以外，我的确叫穆，对谁都说我叫穆，但这不是我的本名。我根本不是佛门弟子不是居士，你第一次见我时听到我念了《无量寿经》，那不过是用来伪装身份迷惑敌人的，我的战斗技能和它完全没有关系。”

洛桑刚想开口便被穆打断，他的语速越来越快：“我不住在那座山里，你真按照我说的路线爬上那座山便会发现那儿什么都没有。过去的几年我都住在冈仁波齐附近，海拔六千多米的山顶，一个没有人会上去的地方。”

“我也不是你想象的那样，什么诛邪驱魔保护一方安宁。我的生母病重去世，我被吓得念力爆发，逃到了年麦。夏鲁寺的僧人教我佛法，我什么都没学到心里去，只会怀疑。我的老师教我控制念力、激活精神和灵魂里的力量，又教我聆听万物的声音，沟通土地和所有生命，我学不会，还扔下一个年龄比我小的孩子面对我不敢接受的未来，又逃跑了。我一直都在逃跑，没有一件人生大事是做完了的，一事无成。”

“那些看不到的星星在召唤我呀，这是必须要做的事，一定要去。我不想逃了。”穆突然笑了，眉头舒展神色畅快，“你总是让我不要说对不起，可我是真的觉得对不起，这次别打断我啦。洛桑，对不起。”

穆抱住洛桑，小男孩哭得说不出话，紧紧抓着穆的胳膊和后腰，力气大得要拧掉一块肉。穆脸上的笑容丝毫没变：“我这是要去拯救世界，真的，这回不骗你。今天我一句假话都没有说。”

他掰开小孩的手又用双手握住，正视湿乎乎的双眼，说：“能认识你我真的很高兴。好好吃饭按时睡觉，在学会化解情绪之前，喜怒哀乐有了就放出来，憋着对身体不好——总之好好生活。”

洛桑意识到，如果他再不开口就没有机会了，一咬嘴唇出了声：“穆，我就想说……不管你到底是做什么的，我真的很想离你更近一点，一直都想，我想成为和你一样的人。”

“别别别，千万别干这行，不是什么好职业。算了没必要说那么多……你阿妈给你的那些珠宝要放好了。我走了，再见。”

他原地消失，洛桑跳下床疯狂地在屋里翻找，没看到他留下的任何蛛丝马迹。男孩突然意识到有哪里不对——阿妈给他的珠宝，珠姆很少给他这些，除了每个男孩子都有的物件以外没有别的，那些明明都是穆送的，留给他将来结婚用……

他光脚站着发愣，脑内一片空白，回过神来觉得脸上凉凉的，抬手摸了一手的水。

“我怎么哭了？”他抓着头发，最终也没想出个原因来，便钻进毯子里睡觉去了。

第二日的天色有些暗，出去一看原来碰上了日食，城里到处都是诵经做法的声音。日食持续了一整天，一夜过后太阳恢复常态。


	14. 花开

第十四章花开

日食持续了一整天。清晨的太阳缺了一个很小的角，不仔细地盯着看完全不能发现异常。随后阴影范围迅速扩大，到了正午时分，已有大约三分之一个太阳消失了。日食向来被看作神迹，或是预示耶和华降临人间，或是神降下的密语。今天的礼拜仪式照常举行，只不过在纪念二月的圣徒和殉道者以外，克里斯托弗多讲了《埃及记》、《马可福音》和《启示录》中有关日食的片段。

第三场礼拜仪式结束，一个法兰克贵族的儿子没跟着其余的来访者一起离开，单独留下来和克里斯托弗请教神学问题。他的爷爷参加过这世纪初的十字军并受封头衔，在雅典变成雅典公国之后又得了领地和宅邸，便带着家人从北边搬来了。他总是对东方和西方理论的差异很感兴趣，爱学习懂礼仪又不傲慢，是以各个宗派的神父和学者都非常愿意和他说话。二人聊了半个小时左右，克里斯托弗把他送出西门。此时太阳是上弦月的形状，天色还不算太暗，只是有些接近阴天的亮度。

西门口也有沙枣树和橡树，克里斯托弗不知道它们具体是何时种下的，总之肯定在他出生之前。记忆中，小时候第一次路过这座建筑的时候，它们就已经在这儿了。橡树生长成熟以后形态稳定，这三十年里几乎没有变化，而那棵老沙枣树在十几年前枯死了，它落下的种子长成了现在的沙枣树。神父们砍了老树的枝干用来烧火，土地之下的根系仍在那里，新的树根缠在枯根之间，朝着所有方向努力生长，顶松了好大一圈石砖。克里斯托弗怕松动的砖会绊倒路人，便把它们都挖掉了，砌成一个环形围起沙枣树。

圈外的砖又松了——可是明明每一块都在原位，一眼看上去缝隙里的砂浆也没有碎裂，他为什么会知道砖松了？克里斯托弗呆站了一会方才意识到，不是砖松了，是这棵树在动，从最顶上的叶子到最深层的根须都在颤动，扯着土壤一起抖。自从昨天夜里穆出现在他的住所门口，神父就一直反应慢半拍——

穆还是三年前的模样，白色长发微卷，发丝干净顺滑根根分明，面容温和，不做表情的时候眼睛和嘴角仍有笑意。他开口就告诉克里斯托弗，今天早上日出前后伊涅索死了，战场在塞萨洛尼基，但他死在圣域里面，死前封印了梦神——那个场面美到无法形容，看一次此生无憾——明天或者后天就是决战，他回来接替伊涅索。克里斯托弗问他还有多少时间，得知他一时半会不急着去圣域，于是请他进家，还倒了家中最好的葡萄酒。谁知穆说自己不喝酒，平时不喝，现在这种时候更加不敢喝。两个人面对面坐了一会，克里斯托弗突然想起灶上还有一锅新鲜的汤，连忙添柴鼓风把汤烧开了给穆盛了一碗，一边听他细细地讲河水其实并不洁净，里面有各种各样会让人生病的东西，又该怎么处理才能滤掉它们，既补充水分又不喝醉误事。

“神父有没有什么打算？留在这里还是先避出去？哈迪斯城在塞萨洛尼基西北边八百多千米的地方，走陆路怎样都不安全——这个数字也许听起来很大，但从贝尔格莱德到地中海沿岸的任何一个地方只要几秒。如果您想的话可以乘船东行，去安塔利亚那一代，明天下午就有船，我会给您送一件信物，拿着就能上船，不用额外付钱帮工的。”

“多谢您的好意，但我从来都没有离开雅典的想法——不，未来的某一天，我可能会去别处的修道院，但不会在战争将至的时候逃跑。”

“您说‘逃跑’，可您又不是这两个阵营的一员，战争和您无关，《圣经》里应该也并未要求神父必须死守教堂，为什么要用这个词？”

克里斯托弗答道：“老阿德里安，”穆一听这个名字就笑了，告诉克里斯托弗圣域的教皇也叫阿德里安，“住在东边，每天都会路过教堂的南门去裁缝店。他只有星期天有时间进来做礼拜，却一直从窗外跟我们打招呼。家住市场附近的面包师傅利安德，如果周六天黑前仍有多出来的面包没卖掉，礼拜天第一场仪式之前会带来送给我们，再由我们做成圣餐或者分送给有需要的人……”他一口气讲了不下十五个人的名字、职业和故事，说完后喝了一口葡萄酒，问穆：“他们都是走不了的，养家糊口的家伙全都和这块地绑在一起，您帮我找了避难路线，他们怎么办？”他说完就后悔了，这话就是赤裸裸的质问和指责。

穆却坦然道：“我想不了那么多，即使想了也顾不到，向来只看那些和我有关的人。我的熟人很少，两刻钟前刚和其中之一告别，除他之外就是您了。您就当我是不知道怎么好好地和人说再见，慌不择言吧——真的不会。决战肯定在圣域内部进行，雅典娜和教皇打定主意不离开圣域，冥王军会主动进攻。战时有结界，内部打得天翻地覆也不会波及外界——如果结界破了，跑去哪里都没用，这个世界会被冥王拖入黑暗，所有人都得死。走与不走都差不多，只看今天明天冥王军会不会骚扰雅典城——我估计不会，没看到有这个意向。”

克里斯托弗没问他是怎么“看到”的，一来他有大致猜测——多半和植物以及念力有关，二来这可能属于圣域的机密，还是不探听比较好。两个人断断续续有一搭没一搭地说了两刻钟的话，雅典的夜也深了，街对面的烛火熄了一大半。

“我要去圣域了，多谢款待，祝您以后一切顺利——与神合一。”

克里斯托弗惯会应付人际交往，那时却呆愣很久都没有回应，他自己都不知道他在想什么，会读心的穆却说了出来：“您想问我为什么要回来？我是狼狼无能为力的那个孩子，他想帮我，想把我推上可行的路，却不知道从何处入手——我自己也不知道。索性放弃吧。这不是突然之间脑子一热做的决定——想着以身殉道光荣赴死什么的，”他又笑了起来，“一年前就想好了，如果决战之前伊涅索死了我就回来接替。我最会跑了，一见你就问你要不要离开雅典——我这个决定何尝不是在逃跑。”

“明天下午我还是会把信物交给您，第三场礼拜结束之后送去教堂，用不用在您，等都结束了再还吧。”他没说那究竟是什么、怎么还，瞬移离开。来时敲门是礼貌，走时自然不用再从大门出去。

很快，神父就知道答案了——一根树藤破土而出，尖端伸出一个芽，迅速开成一朵汤碗大的红玫瑰，层层花瓣之中是一枚星座徽章，黄金为底，鱼的眼睛镶嵌蓝宝石，多年前他曾在希瑟夫身上见到过。穆居然给他这种东西，其余圣域成员竟也由着他，大概笃定了很长一段时间内都不会再有双鱼座。

他伸手拾起徽章，那朵花立刻凋谢，青藤也在两秒内枯萎成灰。太阳又缺了一些，现在还没到会有火烧云的黄昏，阳光却变成了发暗的橙红色。神父转身走回教堂，向一众牧师和还未离开的修道士复述了昨天从穆那里听来的消息。众人神色各异，一阵嗡嗡的讨论过后，有的准备留在这儿，有人决定回修道院举行对抗恶魔的仪式，还有人小跑出去通知别处的神职人员。

雅典周边乃至整个基督教庭内部人人皆知这里有雅典娜的圣域。战争早就开始了，但雅典城的运转一切如常，圣域的教皇并没有通知教廷和居民——如穆所说，要么根本不会有事，要么这个世界一起毁灭。这是一种很奇怪的平静，克里斯托弗不知道他到底该觉得诡异觉得不安，还是该感慨这个时代的雅典人幸运。他的确觉得自己很幸运，生在小有资产的家庭，能读会写，没病没灾地平安活了三十几年，还认识了圣域前后两代的双鱼座，从他们那里窥见了常人无法想象也不能理解的世界。他们一个接一个早早地走向死亡，眉头都不皱一下，而他自己正直盛年，身体健康心境平稳，大概还能再活三十年。

教堂的内室飘出食物的香气，每晚过来帮神父们做饭的厨娘的丈夫出来招呼众人去吃饭。克里斯托弗一勺一勺地往嘴里送豌豆炖菜和煎鲑鱼，一边想着待会要不要帮穆祈祷一下——他也是个不信神的圣斗士，但是神爱世人，想来不在意。

与此同时，圣域的双鱼宫又变成了一片活动的森林。因为早就没了屋顶，那些疯长的藤蔓在垂直方向上畅通无阻。几十根碗口粗的青藤绞在一起盘旋而上，超越石墙高度、触及到无遮挡的空气之后迅速木质化，顶端生出粗的细的枝干、抽出叶子和花苞。前一天早晨全部凋谢的玫瑰又开了起来，以穆为圆心，十二宫主路之外的山坡和悬崖全都盖上一层血红色，其间夹着零星的别的颜色。伊提亚从天秤宫一路朝上走——他知道现在离战斗开始还有些时间，是以速度并不快，便亲眼目睹了花海涨潮的全过程。路过水瓶宫时克雷斯托拉住他，转述了穆早先说过的话——如果看到双鱼宫的植物动起来了，别看他，直接过去就好。这是一个很奇怪的要求，伊提亚谢过小男孩，却并不打算遂了穆的心意——他就是要去找穆，不可避免地要看他。

穆穿着双鱼座圣衣，盘腿坐在层层叠叠的草木之间，头发半挡着脸看不清表情。伊提亚迈出第一步的同时，满地带刺的藤蔓迅速结成一条结实易行的栈道，终点和穆的位置齐平——他知道伊提亚是来找自己的，并不想去教皇殿。伊提亚走到穆身边站住，开口道：“你好，我是天秤座伊提亚。”

穆过了几秒才出声回应：“我认识你。我是在希瑟夫身边长大的，小时候是不怎么进圣域，但肯定……认识你。”他又停了片刻，“伊提亚大人，我是天生的念动力能力者，到了这个时候就不耗精力压制它了。您想问我为什么要回来，怀疑我和冥王军有没有什么关系——我一走七年无人监控，期间的事谁能说得清。”

伊提亚道：“雅典娜和教皇都认可你，我自然不会质疑他们的决定。但之前也有背叛者，行事隐秘，直到最后才被发现——这件事你应该不知道。我只是生性谨慎，如有冒犯还请见谅。”

穆只听到了第一句话，随后一根藤蔓——也许应该换个名字叫它——打碎了大腿骨钻进填满骨髓的空腔，痛觉神经被慢慢撕烂，他眼前炸开无数道闪电，什么都看不到也听不到。他一直都有种奇特的能力，疼得死去活来却不皱眉头一声不吭，又有圣衣遮挡身上的异样，伊提亚没看出任何不对之处，只当穆是在想如何回答。

伊涅索花了半个多月的时间搭出这张覆盖到那不勒斯和塞格德的网，他死于小宇宙耗尽，但已经成型、靠着水就能生存的植物不会立刻死亡。穆踏上雅典的土地之时立刻跟脚下的网络建立联系，过去的、现在正发生的事情全部涌入脑海。他瞬间确定了哈迪斯城的位置，那座没有封窗的悬崖城堡周围的任何响动都在监控之中，还能精确定位所有身处人间的冥斗士。他不知道为什么如此轻易，可是事实就是这样。他问这张网络，要做什么才能接管控制权，得到的答复是“要离它更近一些”——这不是他能理解的“语言”，但他切实地接收并理解了植物的语言，而他仍然不知道什么才叫离植物更近一些，希瑟夫的路是行不通的，干脆按照字面意义理解——

字面意义的“更近”，近成负距离接触。他在身上割开伤口，地上沉寂的荆棘和青藤立刻活了起来，伸出细小柔软的嫩枝扎进皮肉，找不到血管和骨骼空腔的就破坏身体组织，总能找到前行的路。而这个办法真的有效，他让双鱼座的武器开满整个圣域，再配合念力控制毒素在空气中的传播，避开我方成员。他一早就知道自己会这么做，也告诉雅典娜和教皇，只要发动土地里的大阵他就一定会死，不管圣战的结果如何——预判相当准确。

穆吐出憋了很久的一口气，他的身体逐渐适应了新的疼痛，回想着伊提亚到底说了什么无果，便自顾自地说道：“这个场面这个对话好熟悉。我昨天去见了一位神父，他是老师的好朋友。神父也这么问我，也是还没说出来就被我读到了。啊对了，去年这个时候，阿希纳也问了我。”

“你说了什么？”

“给神父的和要给您的回答肯定不一样呀，”穆听上去心情很好，语调轻快，“我告诉他，决定回来也是在逃跑，这个说法对您来说毫无意义。要给您的回答的是——我就是准备去死啦，理由不太好说，我自己也理不太清，总之就是这样。”

“伊提亚大人，您要是真怕我是个卧底或叛徒什么的，手握威力如此之强的大阵会坏事，您就杀了我吧，对我来说都一样。我心里没大义，圣战结果如何我根本不在意，世界毁灭和我也没关系，教皇不会告诉新任圣斗士的事儿我都知道——我的结局都一样，我就是来去死的。况且，死在圣域结界内的冥斗士不能复活。完全没风险，对您也好，对我也好。”他说完就开始咳嗽，血顺着气管和食道上涌，连忙屏气将血压下，再度开始呼吸时只觉得到处都是浓得令人窒息的玫瑰味。

伊提亚沉默了好一会，说：“我知道了。”

“我也就能活过凌晨吧，最多再撑一两个小时。我在这方面差得堪称师门败类，”穆低声笑起来，“学不会呀，就是拿命撑着这个阵。”

“你们还没给伊涅索立墓吧，如果想找个东西埋土里，这儿有把竖琴。您朝后看，在后门右边的角落里。”

伊提亚扭头看过去，只见那里的植物翻涌起来，两根藤拖出一把二十二弦的赤杨木竖琴。

“他往圣衣箱里塞了一把卡斯蒂利亚的小吉他，从七岁一直弹到现在的，竖琴太大了放不进去——别动那把吉他好不好？”

伊提亚捡起竖琴说：“好。”

“我想想还有什么事儿……”穆的声音发抖，伊提亚察觉到异样，想走近些却被荆棘拦住了，“嗯，对，前天晚上，伊涅索想把他的耳环送给克雷斯托，克雷斯托一时没收，他就把东西扔了，小水瓶座很是后悔。我找到它了，放在卧室朝东的窗台外侧，麻烦您告诉他一声，开窗时小心些别又丢一次。”

“我记得那是他母亲留给他的东西，你知道……为什么要送人吗？”

“因为不想不留尸体却留了一对耳环，一股子悲剧英雄传说味儿，让人浑身发麻。应该是伊涅索的原话——心里的原话。我要说的都说完了，您呢？我要没时间了，快一点。”

伊提亚看到穆的下腹部有血渗出，刚流出来便被几根细嫩的藤吸了干净，他努力忘掉那个画面，问道：“你对教皇说，你想以普通人的身份改变一些东西，但是无始无终，我能问问那究竟是什么吗？你……不必回答……”——几条木质的根须刺进穆的肚子，他闭上眼睛抖了一下，张口吐出好些血，圣衣的胸甲整个红了。

穆哑着嗓子笑道：“阿希纳来啦。”

处女座一身的金光，虚踏地面浮空走来。穆胸前的血液突然开始鼓动，居然开出了十几朵无枝无叶的玫瑰。

阿希纳说：“你真是比仙女还仙女。”

穆抬头瞪他，伊提亚眼看着穆的脸色越来越难看，一副马上就要晕过去的模样，谁知他喘了口气又恢复常态——如果这也能叫常态的话。

“我想改变的东西，好多啊……为什么生来就有高低贵贱，为什么各种宗教都让人安分守己不要自杀，为什么要杀死别的生命献给不存在的‘神’，为什么……人对各种现状全盘接受毫不怀疑，还说这都是神的安排。我们的传说里的黄金年代，如果它曾经真实存在，能再次变成现实吗？”他的气息已经很弱了，一句话断断续续地说了很久，“我什么都做不到，而且因为知道自己做不到，所以根本就没有开始过。哈哈……就是这样。”

“散布各地的冥斗士有动静了，准备战斗吧。”这句话通过地下的植物巨网传遍圣域的每一个角落。伊提亚立即告辞，压住冲动不回头看穆的脸。

穆的体内，根须盘满了整个下肢——所以就不疼了——正朝着上方爬去，内脏里有更敏感的神经，疼痛逐渐逼近他的忍耐阈值，他迅速用念力破坏声带，带着哭腔的尖叫便成了一股气流——圣域训练场的玫瑰阵发动，打头阵的冥王军杂兵和低阶的冥斗士死伤无数。

阿希纳在他身边盘腿坐下，道：“要不要天舞宝轮封闭触觉？那点消耗聊胜于无。”

穆切换念力说：“这次不行，我得知道它们爬到哪儿了，好预判时间——啊，塔纳托斯来了，冥王和潘多拉还在哈迪斯城。”

“等他们都来了，我就前往冥界种树。地点都选好了——”

穆一个激灵想到了以前的梦，打断阿希纳：“是不是在一条河边，临近一处很小的瀑布，后面有一块像山崖一样的石头？”

“你看到未来了。”

“你有多少把握？能成功吗？”

“你看到未来了，”阿希纳又说了一遍，“那是未来的现实。我是种子，五百年后我还会让种子再结出种子，这个打破规则的生命循环就成了。”

穆安静了许久，专心投入前两宫的战斗。他趁米诺斯全力释放大招露出破绽，操控刺藤沿狮鹫盔甲的缝隙刺入，将他拖进土地的同时注入了无数朵玫瑰的毒素。此后穆一直在吐血，眼前一阵一阵地发黑，大片刺啦啦的光点疯狂跳跃，直到白羊宫的火熄灭了才缓过来。他扫清训练场残余的敌人，将注意力朝上转移。

“原来金牛座是全真派的道士啊，道名陈志轩，本名陈岳宗，难怪你一直读不准他的名字，轩和岳太难发音了。”

“我觉得你是唯一一个能读准他的名字的非汉人。”

“塔纳托斯朝巨蟹宫去了……巨蟹座是谁呀，他太强了，我什么都看不到。”

阿希纳没有回答，说：“穆，我要去冥界了。”

“好，一路顺利。很高兴能认识你……不，这句话程度太轻了。阿希纳你真他娘的是我的好朋友。”那句粗口仿佛抽干了他的力气，他晕得更厉害，被无数根须钉死在地上的身体都变得轻飘飘的。

阿希纳却说：“回头见。”转瞬之间，他的呼吸声就停了。

穆听到了处女座的声音，却无法理解声音中的意思，他知道自己失血过多反应能力迅速下降，而这次不会再有一个阿希纳半路杀出力挽狂澜。他咬牙再次投入战斗，无法理智地分析判断局势便不加任何修饰地向教皇和雅典娜转述战况，再凭本能行事。细藤从下方刺穿横膈肌、胸膜和肺泡堵住了气管，他努力张嘴呼吸，只觉得喉咙里很痒，紧接着，一根刺藤穿透上颚。

他借着那股奇异的漂浮感抬头看天——现在没有云，能看到星星，但是星星被树冠挡住了。心念一动，头上的叶子迅速枯萎成灰，点点星光亮了起来。他突然想到今年不是闰年，现在已过凌晨，正是二月的最后一天，而他自己生在一个闰年的二月最后一天，四年才能过一次生日。但狼狼和伊涅索从来不管那么多，就当每一年二月最后一天是生日——所以今天就是生日，他二十三岁了。

雅典和喀什噶尔的维度非常接近，在同一个日期同一个时间的夜晚能看到同一片星空。处女座在正南方，高度角四十五度，正好能进入这一块被墙围起的四方形天空。二十三年前他出生在这片星空下，名叫穆斯塔法，家族姓卡迪尔——名和姓之间估计还有很长的一串中间名，这就无从得知了——从未谋面的亲生父亲生前给他起好了这个名字，“天选之人”——另一种意义上，他还真是天选之人，天上的双鱼座的星星选的。但他的妈妈叫他穆，所以他一直叫自己穆。

视野里爬进了长条形的蠕动的阴影，数量越来越多，他顶着窒息的痛苦笑起来，努力睁大眼睛盯着处女座的一等星角宿一，突然模模糊糊地看到了身穿处女座圣衣的阿希纳。他手持一串念珠，对什么人说“雅典娜就交给你了”。


End file.
